


The Family

by pricklybuns



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Mob Boss Harry, also niall is young in this one, no important people dies, side shiall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklybuns/pseuds/pricklybuns
Summary: When you grow up being told, 'Don't ask questions,' you really learn not to and that was Darcy's life until one of his dad was kidnapped.Featuring Mob boss Harry, stay at home Louis, some Liam, Zayn and Niall and some adoptive kids.





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something long and chaptered and slightly planned out in a very long while so sorry if the updates are not planned out and the fic ends up being unnecessarily dragged out and messy !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis got kidnapped, Harry is distressed, their son is mortified and confused.

Darcy is a proud adoptive son of Louis and Harry Tomlinson. He is a smart, polite, well mannered yet sassy little man who always get straight As. Not only that, he's also a student's and teacher's favorite, he's good looking, athletic, friendly and just an overall great person. Everyday he would go to school, ace it then comes back home to be greeted with the sight of his two dads. His life seems almost perfect. But also, not really.

He has always been more than a foot shorter than everyone else, he knows his vibrant blonde hair is obnoxious to some people, he knows the fact that his family is loaded makes people think lowly of him and his achievements. He hates that his Harbear dad doesn't come home as often as he'd like and he hates that his BooBear dad doesn't tell him anything about why Harbear dad is always absent from home. He hates that his family doesn't go fishing or picnic or visit gramp's house or go on vacations like everyone else's family, even if they do is only him and his BooBear dad.

But it doesn't mean he is ungrateful either. No no, he knows he is privileged and he lives for that feeling of being better than everyone. Nah, his Boobear dad taught him better than letting his ego destroy him.

Over all, life seems pretty normal to young little Darcy. At least until everything started to go down hill for him, his family and the people around him.

*  
* *

Darcy skips out of the bathroom, rubbing the towel over the messy mop of hair on his head. Usually he would try to style it to a quiff like his HarBear dad but he feels a bit rebellious today so fringe it is.

He put on a pair of black tight jeans, letting himself in a black no sleeves T-shirt, channeling his inner BooBear dad's fashion sense in the summer to its highest extend. He slips some black ankle socks on his feet. The only thing that isn't black is his annoying bright blonde hair, the blue-ish, green-ish color on his eyes, and his too pale skin probably.

"Who are you? What are you doing?! Hey!!" _Bang_ , _Bang_ . The loud gun shot sound froze him in place completely, he drops the comb he was holding as he finds some earplugs and put it in to help block out the loud gunshots (yet could still be able to hear everything else) before carefully tip-toeing towards the door, putting his ear onto it.

It's not the first time he heard gun shots around the area. Despite it being a quite posh place, every once in a while there would be weird shouting, sometimes there would be gun shots. He had always heard the shots being far away though, hearing it like it was right in front of his doors terrified him in multiple ways.

When he asked about it though, no one ever gives him a clear answer. His HarBear dad never really answers any questions and his BooBear dad just gives him some kind of weird explanations that just sounds like him repeating the question and stating an obvious fact that doesn't really answer the question either. He had learn to just not ask.

He was informed long ago that whenever things like that happen, he is required to stay put inside of his room, lock it firmly and crawl inside of the walk in closet they have in there and stay until someone else told him otherwise.

So he does. After hearing what the people on the other side of the door was saying.

As his hand gently clicks the lock into place, his ear picks up a couple of shouts that said something like: "Get the boy!" , "Find the boy!". The boy? They are looking for _him_? What? Why? What did he do? Plus what did he do that deserves to have a bullet through his head?

Sounds of footsteps grow louder and closer. Flinching, he ran towards the walk in closet and lock himself it, slide over the mirror door and stood behind it for some extra camouflage. He doesn't know why his parents have these things around and he doesn't get answers after he ask either so he had learned no to.

He curls into himself, hugging his legs as he pushes himself into the corner, making himself as small as possible. He heard someone banging loudly on the door before muffled gun shots were fired. Thank god for the ear plugs, he would be deaf in seconds if he keep hearing those sounds with his bare ears.

He heard a couple of voice, heard the closet door opens then closes. Couple of voices saying "Clear!" or "Not here!" then "Fuck! Find the boy! We won't come back empty handed!" They are trying to kidnap him?! No way! That's impossible! What did he ever do to them?

He feels his heart racing faster seconds after seconds that these men have been pacing around, throwing and moving things, shouting to each other to "Find the boy!" from both inside his room and outside. How many are there? What do they want? Where the hell do they even come from? His body starts to shake, his losing control of his own breathing. Not good not good not good.

He hugs himself closer, trying to think of his Boobear dad's soft smile and his Harbear dad's soft hugs, ignoring the sounds outside.

Wait, phone, he should use his phone! Contact his dads! He needs help desperately.

Too terrified to call, he started typing out a text. His phone was already in silent mode, as it always is, and that fact is finally useful.

_To HarBear dad: Pa, many strange men in the house, guns, scared, help, in mirror._

He doesn't know why but they always told him to type out simplest things when texting HarBear dad. It's weird but now, when his fingers are shaking and strangers or roaming the house, it's useful.

 _To BooBear dad: Dad! Help! There are strangers in the house! I'm hiding but they are saying 'look for the boy'. I'm scared! They have guns!_ is what he was about to send until he heard the unmistakable loud, high pitch, fiery voice echoes through the hallways.

"What the fucking are you doing in my house?!" he then hear some other loud rustling sounds before a loud _Thud_ and it is quiet.

_From HarBear dad: On our way home love, keep hiding._

Keep hiding? There is a high chance one of his dad just got hurt because he was hiding, or even worse, killed. He wants to help, he needs to.

The palm of his hand touches the mirror door, slowly and gently slides it over a bit enough to peek his eye through.

The closet door is wide open, if he were to step outside, he would get caught immediately. The fear of being caught came to an abrupt stop when his brain finally register what he is looking at. His BooBear dad laying unconscious on the floor, hands tied behind his back, being pulled up by his hair. They can't do that! They can't get his dad!

"Look like the boy had grown up, this would definitely lure H out of his little lair"

He wants to help, he needs to help, he gotta do something! Why won't his body listen? He needs to help his dad. They are putting a bag over his dad's head and dragging him away. He needs to do something! Anything..

Darcy stares helplessly frozen in place as they dragged Louis out of his room, out of the house, slamming the door close with a violent _Bang!_ He didn't do anything. He couldn't do anything.

His body goes limp as he heard the multiple cars being pulled out from the house's yard then driven away. Pulling the ear pieces out, he slumps down the floor, sobbing pitifully at how much of a coward he was. He couldn't even protect his own dad, couldn't even warn him in time. What a loser.

"How did you even let this happen?!" The voice, it sounds like his.. Pa? "We installed high security in here! How the hell did anyone even manage to get through the front yard?!"

"Boss, we're sorry, I think we got a rat. The new guy..!"

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh for fuck sake!"

"Pa.." - Darcy whimpers, his shaky hands can barely pull the door to its side for it to open. His hair is a mess with how much he messed it up with his own hands, his eyes red and puffy, his snot running loose. "Pa.."

"Boss.. I hear something" everything goes silent afterwards. Darcy uses all his strength to continue pushing the door, forcing it to open with his weak arms. Sobbing so hard really does take a lot out of him.

The sight he faces is just as intimidating as the last time he tried to look passed the mirror door. Tons of men and women in black suits, shades and guns either aiming at him or in their position to. Among those people in black, he instantly recognizes the face of the man he has been waiting to come home. "Pa.." he whimpered, hiccuping as he tries to crawl out from his hiding spot.

Harry didn't even hesitate as he launches himself at his sobbing mess of a son, rubbing circles on the young boy's back, petting his hair as he sobs into Harry's suit. "Shh, shh, love, love, it's okay now, it's alright. HarBear pa is here for you love" Darcy continues to sob for a bit, clinging desperately onto his dad's shirt.

The people around him relaxes slightly, pointing the gun away from him. Some averts their eyes, deeming the scene too intimate for them to look at. 

"Pa.. Pa I'm so sorry, I'm just a coward" he cries out, earning a couple of coos from Harry, hugging him close and kissing his head lovingly. "Pa.. They got.. they got dad" everyone visibly tenses up, even Harry. Instead of pulling Darcy away from the hug, he hugs his boy tighter, biting his lower lip to calm himself down.

"I need you to be completely honest with Pa alright love? Pa won't punish you, it's okay" Darcy nods, his sobbing seems to have calmed down. "Who got dad? What happen love? Did you hear or see anything love? Answer each of them slowly, no need to rush".

Darcy could hear the clear urgency in his voice as Harry reassured him but he needs time to calm down, even if he knows how freaked out his pa is. He said in mist of hiccups: "I was hiding in the closet.. behind the glass door.. after I heard gun shots.. they keep talking about finding the boy and I thought they were looking for me.. I was so scared.. then they.. they got dad and I saw it happened but I couldn't- I-" he sobs again. "I'm sorry pa.. I'm so sorry dad.."

"It's alright love, it's okay, it's not your fault love" Harry repeats softly again and again until Darcy calmed down. "You okay now love?" Harry asked, still patting Darcy gently, holding him close. The boy nodded, letting his dad wipe his face with a tissue. He should feel embarrassed that at the age of 18, he is sobbing like a little baby but he thinks his reasons are valid. Soon enough, he drifts off into dream land with the soothing voice of his curly haired dad.

*  
* *

Darcy regains consciousness probably around evening as the sky is glaring through the cracked and broken windows with its orange hue. He let out a soft groan, shifting a bit to hide his face from the offending light.

"Awake love?" A warm, familiar voice asked him, a big gentle hand brushes his hair, a warm loving smile aiming at him. Darcy nods slowly at his dad as he sits up, his head pounding. Maybe what had happened was just a dream, maybe his dad was not kidnapped, maybe it was all a terrible nightmare. The wrecked state of his house tells him otherwise though.

Harry lets out a soft sigh, rubbing circles on his son's back. "It's okay love, we'll find your BooBear dad." Darcy let out a hiccup, trying to hold in his tears. "How would we do that?" He sobs "We don't even know who got him.. we don't even know where they would have taken him.. how would we even find him?"

Soft hands find their way back on Darcy's back, soft kisses press on his cheek and forehead, helping him to calm down. "Don't worry love" Harry said softly but his gaze are anything but. "I'll make sure we find him. I'll do anything to make sure of that."

At times like these, when his soft teddy bear of a dad significantly lowered his voice, changing from gentle to intimidating is when Darcy is reminded of how little he knows the man that raised him. 

Darcy was adopted at the age of 10, he knows full well it's only natural that he doesn't know his family that well but it has been 8 years and he knows that they love him and he knows that they trust him and he does as well yet he couldn't help but feel like they are hiding something from him, something big and dangerous, the real reason behind his missing dad.

"Pa.. Why did they kidnap dad? What did dad do? They said it would lure you out of your lair, what did _you_ do? Who are they?" Darcy tried asking, turning his pleading eyes towards Harry. "Pa please talk to me"

Harry's sight remains stern and emotionless. "Darcy, love, I told you. I'll tell you when I think you are ready to know. All you need to know now is that the bad guys are hurting and taking our BooBear dad away and I am going to save him. You need to trust pappy HarBear on this alright? Do you trust pappy HarBear love?"

Harry waits for the reply that Darcy is hesitant to give. Instead of forcing it out of him, Harry pulls a funny face. Darcy scoffs at it, "I'm not joking pa, you just keep lying to me" He sighed, "I want to trust you and I do, dad too, I trust both of you but.. You both don't seem to trust me"

A pained look is instantly on Harry and Darcy immediately feels guilty. Even though Harry doesn't spend much time at home, he always send emails, texts, letters and gifts back home, whenever he is home he would spend it all with Darcy and Darcy loves him for that. He is so used to see his dad happy and cheery that whenever the man remotely changes the look, Darcy couldn't help but feel terrible. He has his reasons though, he is already 18, whatever secrets his family might have, he thinks he deserves to know.

"Love I _do_ trust you, just-- I don't think it's a good idea to tell you yet" Oh there it is, there it is again. Always 'I don't think it's a good time to tell you' ever since he was a god damn baby. The excuse is so old and so repetitive that it just pisses him off more than letting him understand.

"Pa, is it because I'm adoptive?"

"What?"

"Is it because I'm not blood related to neither one of you? Is that why you can't trust me?"

Harry's eyes widen, his jaw drops as his brows furrow. "Love, what are you talking about? Why would you think that? Darcy, n- no. We trust you Darcy, we do, we would still wait it out until later to tell you even if you are blood related to us." He hugs him close "Don't ever think like that, we have never think of you as an adoptive son, to us you are _our_ son, it doesn't matter if you are blood related or not."

A small knock on the door with a stiff, emotionless "Boss?" breaks the intimate (kind of?) conversation they were having. Darcy takes notice of his dads immediate shift in expression, from kind, pained to blank. It scares him a little but also fascinates him, as if his dad has been doing this shift so often it comes a second nature. What else doesn't he know about Harry?

"Come in" he ordered simply before one of the men in black suit walks in, hands clap in front of himself. "Have you found him?" even his voice lacks emotion, his bright green eyes shifted to a shade of emerald as he stares dead straight at the man at the door.

"Not exactly. We haven't been able to find their trails and the tracking devices aren't picking up signals so far. We tried tracking his phone but it was left broken at the front yard"

"F-" Harry stops himself abruptly, making Darcy rolls his eyes "Pa, I'm 18, you can curse in front of me. Dad does it all the time anyway whenever he watches sports." Harry's face goes all fond and soft "Of course he does" before shaking himself out of his fond daze. "Keep an eye out. Ask for some street camera footage, knowing the general direction they were heading to might also give us some clue"

"Yes boss" the man retreated himself outside, closing the door gently. Harry relaxes again, putting Darcy off of his legs. "Have you eaten anything?" Darcy shakes his head slowly. "Let pa cook for you okay love?". Harry gives him a warm smile, patting his back as Darcy nods enthusiastically. Both him and Louis, his BooBear dad, is always thrilled to be able to taste Harry's cooking, mostly because both suck at it and the cook doesn't have the Harry feel to it in the food.

They both make their way towards the kitchen, cringing at the mess those men had caused before Harry put on an apron and starts cooking.

Darcy takes that time to look around at the wrecked room. The windows are broken, smashed pieces of glass litters around the hall way, the cabinets were all pulled out, cutleries thrown and laid pitifully on the dirty floor. Bowls and cups are smashed too though the plastic ones remained uncracked on the floor. The tables and chairs had been flipped but then turned back normally (the glass ones are gone forever though)

"Dad loves it when you cook" Darcy said absentmindedly "He is pretty loud when he whispers so I don't know if you could hear him but he always brags about how good you are with your cooking and now you could probably beat all the best cook" Darcy chuckles lightly, smiling mostly to himself as his mind finds its way back to Louis' excited expression when talking about Harry.

"Sounds like him" Harry replied softly, Darcy could just feel the fond and love oozing out of him without looking at the man's face yet. He doesn't know them much in some factors but the fact that was proven again and again to him is just how much these two love each other. The approximate time they have been together is more than 10 years yet unlike all the others parents he saw, these two always act like they are a day from death, causing them to always make their affection known which is cute but also painfully fitting in their current state. "My hearing are quite bad, I wish I could have heard those whispers, he's the only one who meant those praises wholeheartedly."

"Heyyyyy" Darcy mimics Harry's usual whine, causing the man in the pink apron to chuckle. "I mean it too when I praise you _pa_!" He raises an eyebrow and sticks his tongue out at his dad then retraces it when he realized Harry couldn't see it anyway with his back facing him.

"I know, I know love" Harry chuckles, bringing the plates of pasta to the table, smiling fondly when Darcy basically squeals in excitement. "How long has it been since you've eaten a proper posh pasta? Your BooBear dad could never"

Darcy chuckles, letting himself forget the situation they are in, letting himself forget that his BooBear dad isn't there to told them off or give them some cheeky remarks or teases Harry with something Harry is equally bad at doing. Doing that is the only thing that kept him sane.

"Your cooking is the best pappy" Darcy stuffs the pasta down his throat, cheeks puffing out with how much pasta he shoved in. "God, dad always told me one of your specialties is pasta, he whines about it constantly, I could see why now!" Harry chuckles at that, elegantly eating his food as he watches Darcy eating fondly.

"You even eat like him.." he heard Harry mumbles to himself yet it was so faint and soft, he suspects his dad didn't even hear himself uttered those words. Not that he is complaining, he likes that both of his dads couldn't hear their own whispers, it feels like he could understand a bit more about them, and a bit is all that he needs. Although the mumble was full of love and fond, Darcy couldn't help but feel an immense pang of guilt in his chest as he realized it sounded a bit pained. Of course it would be.

Harry shakes out of his Louis daze soon enough though and starts digging in his food again. "You know" he hums, slurping the noodle "Your BooBear dad might not be good at cooking but he excels at sports, something me and my baby giraffe limbs can't do." 

"Don't talk with your mouthful pops" Darcy teases, receiving an over-exaggerated pout from Harry before they both burst into a giggle fest. They were about to continue meal in peaceful silence before Darcy breaks it, asking "What else about me reminds you of dad?" Darcy looks up at Harry behind his long lashes who just stares back at him, slightly confused. "I know I'm not related to both of you but me spending 8 years at home with him all the time must have brought in, like, _something_ right? Just curious anyway, you don't have t-"

"One of the clearest thing you picked up from him" Harry spoke slowly, though that's just how he talks, not that he is hesitating, Darcy thinks. "I'd say is the accent. You don't have mine but you have his heavy, um, Doncaster accent. I guess? I can't explain it. But obviously you would get his accent, he is around you a lot"

"I think I picked up his bad habits too"

Harry groans. "Yes, god, you two are so messy and so mischievous. You always pull pranks and make a mess everywhere. Speaking of mess, the first year I moved him in, he didn't even do his own laundry, thought we've moved on from those dark days but then he somehow taught you into neglecting them!" Despite saying so, a huge fond smile is on Harry's face, dimples full force.

Darcy laughs as well. Then their laughter soften. Then it left. Both just sit and stares at their neglected dish. That is when Darcy notices another plate of pasta, already cold, laid out where Louis would be sitting if he was there. The look on his dad's face seem to tell him that the man just noticed he did that too, out of instinct. 

"I miss dad" he blurted out, cringing internally as he heard himself, praying that Harry didn't hear it. The man was already sad enough, Darcy didn't mean to rub it in.

Harry didn't say anything for a while. The twitch of his fingers a bit ago told Darcy he had heard him when he stupidly said those words. "Me too" is what Harry ends up saying after a long minute of him staring at the empty seat where he placed Louis' food. "We'll find him. I'll make sure of it."

*  
* *

The next time Darcy wakes up is after he finished dinner and went for a nap in his room and instead of being awake on his own accord, Darcy woke up because of the loud talking from the other room. It was his dad's voice though which calmed him down slightly but it was still way passed midnight so their loud discussing riled up more curiosity.

And that is how he finds himself eave dropping from the other side of the door which isn't much of a hard job since his dad is talking quite loudly. Guess he wasn't kidding about not having good hearing. Darcy suspects the man might be half deaf. Has he always been like that?

"Boss, it's not safe here anymore." a familiar voice, same voice of that one guy in suit that interrupted their dinner. "We looked through the securities and everything but everything have been wrecked. First we thought it was just a virus but when we visit the headquarters, the whole system was actually completely smashed."

"I don't care, stop caring about it, just focus on finding Louis. Who knows where they have taken him? Or what they are doing to him? They caught him to catch my interest and I can already hear what they want from me. Speaking from experience, they are probably hurting him!"

"Boss, I know bu-"

"They are hurting him Liam! They might not even hesitate when putting a bullet through his head! I can protect myself, ignore the security system, find Louis for me! Or just any clues about where they have taken him!"

"Boss calm down"

"Fucking easy for _you_ to say! You didn't have your fucking husband taken away from you!"

Darcy has never heard his dad so angry before. He can't see them but he could practically hear his dad speaking through gritted teeth and probably grabbing the guy's collar or something, like in the movies.

It goes silent for a while, eventually Darcy could hear some rustling and heavy breathing, as if Harry is trying to calm himself down by controlling his breaths and scratching his head of hair or his clothes.

"You good?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out, it was really uncalled for, sorry"

"We are still on our search for Louis, that you don't have to worry about, but we are also focusing on the security system of the house because although you can protect yourself, you can't say the same thing about Darcy."

There is a pause then a loud sigh from Harry.

"Right, of course, sorry. I understand" Harry said slowly then paused again. "Focus back to finding Louis. I'll protect Darcy."

Wait what?

"Boss? Are you sure? You do know you can't just stay here all the time in the period we are looking for Louis right?"

"I'll bring him along to the second house."

"Boss that's dangerous. He doesn't know anything."

"I know but it's better than nothing. Not like we are leading him to the lair or anything, just the second house. Less lived in, a lot further from school, a bit less civilized." he paused "Just as good security though"

The guy he is talking to - Liam if Darcy remembers it right - let out a soft sigh. For someone who works under someone, Liam sure isn't shy to show how he really feels. "Alright boss, if you say so. You still need to check on the lair every once in a while alright? Just for safety reasons the information we find will also be in there"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Thanks Liam."

Liam didn't seem to answer as Darcy hears foot steps going far far far away through a short period of time. Maybe he just bowed and left. Or maybe Liam is just that kind of person.

Only a split second after Liam's footsteps disappeared, Darcy hears another set of footsteps getting closer to the door. He curses under his breath as he throws himself under the cover as quietly as possible and pretends to still be sleeping.

Soon enough he hears knocking, then silence, then the creaking of door opening. Darcy forces his eyes to not open out of curiosity of who it might be, plus he already has his suspicions.

Then silence overtakes the room for a long while, Darcy feels like he might just really slip back in dream land any second soon. The antsy feeling that he might miss something stopped him from doing that though.

"Boss" - Liam voice echoes through the room. He seems to realized Darcy was sleeping since right after he let out a softer "Boss".

Is Liam his dad's close assistant or something? He seems to be the only one coming in and out to report to Harry in the span of them being here. Harry never brings work back home so really can anyone blame Darcy for being a bit curious?

"What?" 

"We prepared the cars and sent some of our trusted people back to clean the house a bit. You can bring Darcy in any time you want. I suggest we go as soon as possible though, just in case the second attack comes."

"We'll be going now then."

Wait, now? He has to leave everything now? He knows this place is dangerous but he doesn't want to leave! He has friends around these ares (not really), memorial things in this house (most are broken though) and all his clothes and everything! He can't leave! At least not yet!

"Boss, shouldn't we wait until he wakes up first?"

Harry's voice was a bit distant when he ordered some people to "Pack things in this room" before Darcy hears footsteps coming closer and closer. He forces his body to not tremble but it ends up feeling tensed.

His dad's big hand caressing his hair calms him down though as it gentle brushes through his hair. "Poor thing, you must be terrified when it happen. I'm so sorry love" Harry mumbles softly. Darcy could feel a soft kiss planted on his forehead.

"He won't come if he wakes up" Harry's voice becomes stern again. "He's too attached to this house. Can't say I blame him. This is for the best though. Louis would have my head if Darcy is hurt." Harry's voice became softer than Darcy expected.

A part of bed dipped down slightly, perhaps Harry sat down as his hand still gently petting Darcy. He can't say he hates it. When he was just adopted, Harry would do this almost every night after he thought him and Louis were asleep. Harry would pet their hair for about 15 minutes before he left for work and he did that till Darcy was 12 and demanded his parents to treat him as a grown up. Now that he gets to feel the calmness of being pet again, he really regrets demanding it.

He didn't know when the rustling of the people packing his things stopped, he didn't when Harry lifted himself off the bed then continued with carrying Darcy to the car, he didn't even know when he fell asleep but when he wakes up, he is in a different house with his things still being carefully laid out by a maid he doesn't know.

Looks like he moved.

*  
* *

"Darcy, love, be good okay? Pappy gotta go to work for a bit"

It has been a day since Darcy first moved in the new house and he is already in awe at how much time his dad had spent with him in the last 24 hours in all of his life.

"But _pa_ , I don't like spending time home alone! It's boring here!"

Harry tried introducing him with the nearby neighbors, he uses the term loosely considering all the house are about a mile from one another. If they are nice neighbors, Darcy probably wouldn't mind walking an mile for them but his neighbors sure are.. something.

"But you have Mr. Calve next door to play with you!"

"Pa, Mr. Calve has a bloody chainsaw and tried to get me in his basement the last time we met. You nearly punched his guts out in front of me. Plus his house is 2 miles away, he is not 'next door', at all."

"Er.. well.. I mean Mrs. Flint, she has pets, you love pets!"

"She almost bit my hands off when I tried to pet one of them."

"Okay um.. how about.. Dr. Young? He's smart, he has toys, you likes his games too!"

"Pa, remember where his needles nearly went?"

Harry and Darcy stares back and forth until Harry huffs out a breath, determined to not let Darcy follows for some reason. "Pa said no and it means no Darcy. You can't come to work with pa. It's" he paused. "Just no. Stay home with maid Stacy, she'll take good care of you."

"But pa-"

"No buts."

"Maid Stacy is no fun! She keeps yelling at me and beating me whenever you're not looking! I don't like this new place! I don't like these creepy neighbors ! I don't like maid Stacy! I wanna go home! None of it would have happened if those stupid people didn't take dad!!"

He doesn't know what led to his tantrum or why his brain thought it was a good idea for him to yell and whine like an annoying 12 years old but he did it anyway, much to his and his dad's surprise.

"Love, love, don't cry alright? Don't cry. Pappy is going to find BooBear dad home for you alright? But you have to let pappy go to work, only then would pappy be able to find dad. Alright love?" Harry wipes his tears away with his thumbs before planting a kiss on his son's forehead.

Darcy lets him go then retreats to his room, ignoring maid Stacy's calls for food.

The second day Harry spends time with Darcy, he couldn't help but notice how his dad's phone was constantly ringing, at one point he even asked one of his worker (?), an Irish man named Niall, to hang out with Darcy so he could take the call. 

And take the call Harry did, he took it then ran off somewhere for almost half a day with literally no warnings or calls or whatever, he just dumped Niall there and went away. At least Niall was a good dude. He heard Niall is new in the team and Niall, overall, is younger than most of the other members so even he gets quite shy. Though knowing Niall and his overly excited manners, it's kind of hard to imagine Niall shy but Darcy supposes any could happen.

After half a day though, Harry didn't come back home, just sent Darcy a text that simple reads:

_From HarBear dad: Some extra problems at work, sorry love. Niall will have to go work too, have fun with maid Stacy. Be good._

A loud "Aw crap" from Niall signaled him that Niall probably really needs to go. "Sorry little fella, gotta run for- erm.. meeting. Yeah! Business meeting!" Niall nods enthusiastically, as if he is convinced his lying totally worked.

It didn't. It was shady as hell.

"Alright then, see ya Nialler!" Darcy smiles, hugging Niall as he watches him go. Niall ended up running back in, screaming "Nature call! I'll go when I finish! See ya bud!!" though.

Darcy sits in the living room by himself for a bit, staring straight the book he was making fun of with Niall when it hit him. He could sneak into Niall's car and get to his dad's work place! Yeah! He'll be in the back seat or in the trunk quietly and sneaks out when Niall isn't looking! Yeah! He is a god damn genius! 

With that thought in mind, Darcy finds himself running straight for the garage, where Niall put the car. Skillfully sneaks passed all the guards (though he suspects he saw him coming and thought he was playing hide and seek since, yes, being 18 doesn't mean anything to dad's people because they still look at him like a 10 years old baby) and into the car which was strangely unlocked (honestly though who don't lock their car? Is Niall okay?) and waited patiently.

Takes no time at all for Niall to come running back in, yelling "shit! fuck! wanker! wanker!" on top of his lungs as he dashes in the driver's seat, slamming the door close and drives off. Darcy didn't hear the clicking sound of the seat belt but it's safe (though unsafe really) to say that Niall didn't fasten his seat belt.

Niall's car takes a long while before it finally stops. The whole time Darcy would peeped his head up a bit to look at the window, watching as all the mansion flashed by, replaced by grimmer, more abandon houses. Slowly, a house comes to view. A big house. A mansion, despite it being in the middle of nowhere, that looks like it does have inhabitants in there, an important one at that, judging by the countless guards and people with guns walking around.

Niall gives something to the guard before the guard returns it then the car moves once again, into where Darcy assumes to be the garage. As Niall walks out, a skinny, tall and lean figure approaches him. They seem to be arguing before Niall got pulled away.

Darcy takes it as his sign to sneak out so he does.

The first thing his brain is force to take in is the giant basement he is currently in. Endless rows of almost the same model of cars is visible. Niall's is tucked almost at the corner of the room, the door looks miles away.

He follows the direction the man and Niall walked, entering a long but narrow hall way. He walks ahead, shivering at the somewhat heavy atmosphere.

Further down the hallway, there aren't empty walls anymore but doors. Really creepy closed doors. He doesn't know what goes behind them but he doesn't want to find out.

This is supposedly his dad's work place right? Why does he goes to such a shady place to work? What do they actually do here? Why does someone like Niall works in a place like this?

He let the questions race around in his head as he walks. He didn't even notice he reached the end of the hallway before he slammed head first into it. It's an elevator door, there also are stairs at led up and stairs that led down. Why would the stairs leading further down? And why are those stairs blocked by bars? 

He put his attention back upfront. Now, does he want to use the stairs or the elevator? If he climb the stairs, he might run into some folks heading down and there would be a slim chance he'd be able to run down and escape if all the people here are as buff as Liam or as fast as Niall. Though if he takes the elevator, he might just run straight into one that was just about to use it. Elevator would be a dead end. What should he do?

Lucky for him, he doesn't have to answer that question.

A loud _Thwack!_ sound echoed through the hall as Darcy feels a sharp pain registering in his head region. He feels his legs giving in, he body limping. He's loosing consciousness.

Last thing he heard before everything fade to black is a loud, Irish accented "Holy shit! What the fuck?!"

*  
* *

When he regained consciousness, the first thing he heard was Liam's voice, talking to what sounded like a frantic Niall and a confused other person. Said other person sounded like the man that dragged Niall away when he just got out of the car.

"-re late!"

"I know I know, worry about that later! Look!"

There is a pause.

"Why the hell is he here?"

"I don't know! Don't ask me that!"

"Niall what the fuck did you do?!"

There was a yelp then some shuffling sound, probably Niall moving away somewhere to hide from Liam. Darcy would do that too if Liam talks to him like he is 2 seconds away from ripping his head off.

"Liam calm down, Niall didn't do anything"

"How would you know? Shawn, do you even know who this kid is?"

There is a pause, probably Liam waiting for an answer from the other man - Shawn. Nice name.

"I thought as much. Your mission is here, so keep it that way. Now step aside for me to confront Niall"

"Not if you keep trying to bite his head off."

There was another pause, presumably a glaring contest between Shawn and Liam. Or at least he hopes so, they do that in movies. He still didn't know how Shawn looks like, what with him still acting like he was unconscious and all.

"I don't know this kid but from the sound of it, he seems important. Whatever the case, I think it's important to tell boss about hi-"

"No!" Both other males protested.

"He'll have my fucking head! I'll be right dead!"

"What? Why?"

"Shawn, you don't get it. This kid is _important_. He'll have our heads, especially Niall's, if he ever finds out this kid is here."

"Well what do we do then? We can't just bring him back out. Plus with him wandering around the halls, all the cameras already caught him, he'll have our heads either way. _Plus_ he is expecting us to be in the meeting room right now, if any of us end up bringing him back to wherever he belongs, he'd have our heads for that."

Fuck, he really fucked it up for them didn't he? His dad would have his head for causing so much trouble for everyone just because he's curious.

There was a long pause, a couple of sighs coming from both Niall and Liam, not in the same time but sighs either way.

"Fuck"

"Niall?" - Shawn asked, followed with an annoyed "What is it now Niall?" from Liam.

"I think he's awake" Niall said cautiously. Darcy felt Shawn instantly tensed up.

Darcy's brain took that as a sign for him to bolt. His eyes shot open, finally found out that the pain at his stomach was because Shawn carried up like a sand bag, his legs kicked everywhere it can, ended up hitting Liam's face, Shawn's chest and chin. His arms pushed him forward as Shawn lost grip on his torso from the sudden kick and ended up landing on the ground. He was grateful for the gymnastic moves he learnt as a bet with a friend because thanks to it, he didn't land on his face but instead on his palms, delivering an almost flawless roll before standing up and ran like his life was depended on it.

It probably was.

Because of the lucky head start, he managed to not get caught immediately. The fact that the whole place seemed like a maze really wasn't in his favor though. That floor is anything but like the long empty hall way he was in a while ago. That hallway was wide with shifts and turns in every corners. Doors that led to no where, doors that led to another hall way, door that led to a room, door that led outside which would literally be a two stories drop straight to the ground. Who fucking designed this house?!

"Darc! Stop! Someone might actually shot you by accident!" - Niall yelled, didn't even sound nor seem tires while Darcy was already running out of breath.

Darcy turned his head back, all three of them were still chasing him, no sign of slowing down nor any signs or tiredness. Jesus. Suddenly, Liam and Shawn's head snapped ahead of him, Shawn's eyes seemed to it lit up as Liam looked actually mortified.

"Son! Do not shoot! He's harmless! And important!" - Liam shouted frantically as Shawn yelled: "Lis! Get him!" at the same time.

That was when Darcy turned his head forward but before he could do anything, strong pair of arms wrapped around his stomach, picking him up above round.

"Let! Me! Go! You mother fucking piece of shit!"

"Language" the Lis person said. 

"Fuck off mate!"

The three other finally caught up to him, Liam looked so proud he might explode, Shawn looked smug that his plan worked while Niall was just relief.

"Blind him"

"Wait what? You're going to poke his eyes out?!"

"No, just put a bag over your head"

"Shawn, is that necessary? It's not like he'd do anything.."

Shawn pat Niall's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "Just to make sure, dunno what boss want to do with him. Plus it might help him mentally prepare when he bring him in" with that said, Shawn put a black bag over Darcy's head. 

And that's now Darcy ends up with a black bag on his head, sitting on a chair in a pretty big conference room. At least it seems like it, the bag isn't enough to completely block his vision.

"What is the meaning of this? Who is this?" That deep voice, that's definitely his dad. He could be a little shit if he wants to, all he needed to do is screaming and yelling for help, acting like they hurt him. But he isn't that much of an ass.

"Boss I'm so incredibly sorry I-.."

"Sorry about what Niall? You can tell me"

"I- We found- um.."

"Boss" Shawn steps in "We want you to remain calm. This person is someone we found unexpectedly wandering in the hall way. He doesn't belong here and it's unclear how he got here"

"Just get rid of him then. Why bother bringing him here?"

Wait what? Oh fuck oh shit. Why does his dad sounds so cold? So emotionless? This man sounds like his dad but he isn't! He can't be! His dad isn't an emotionless man! He's a loving family kind of guy! He really doesn't know much about his dad after all..?

"Boss, we brought him here for a reason" Shawn said calmly, which surprises Darcy. Who would be _that_ calm hearing a tone like that being used to talk to them?

In a split of a second, Darcy was out of the bag. The lights shine directly into him. Takes a bit of adjusting but finally he could see normally.

In front of him is a bunch of people in black suits, sitting and staring at him. The room is big, like, huge, a sparkly chandelier in the middle with some other dangling lights spread out across the ceiling. The table in the middle is also huge, enough to accommodate around 20 people, which is the amount sitting around it, counting Darcy.

The people sitting around the table seem to have a variety range of age and gender, the only thing in common is that they all look like they could snap his neck in the matter of seconds. He finally finds his dad in the sea of people, sitting at the front of them all, staring at him, he's frowning but mostly confused.

"What is he doing here?" Harry turned to the three behind him, or maybe four if Lis is still there, Darcy doesn't know, doesn't want to risk anything. He feel extremely self conscious being stared down by so many people.

"We don't know. Found him running around the hallway"

"I wasn't ru-" his argument was cut short by a push of a shoulder. Right, he might be okay but he might put _them_ in danger. This is not his HarBear pa at home, this is Harry Styles, the man he doesn't know, that can apparently terrified a man like Liam, that alone probably tells him a lot already.

Harry let out a small sigh, not audible from where Darcy sits but he could tell by the body language. "Lisan?" He called, a boy from behind Darcy steps up. From the corner pf his eyes, this Lisan seems to be around his age, he seems relatively young to say the least.

"Can you take him - Darcy, outside and hang out with him for a bit?"

"Hang.. out?"

"Like.. talk and joke and play with him. Make a friend. We need to get to business in here"

"O-Okay?" Apparently Lisan doesn't know how to hang out with people his age. Great. Fantastic. Good to know. Probably too busy learning how to shoot a man and lifting him above ground to actually have a life.

Darcy walks out with Lisan but stayed behind, eave dropping on the conversation inside which consist of Harry yelling at them for being careless and them apologizing before they get to the business talk.

"Have you found him yet?"

"Yes but not exactly. They board a plane that was heading to Thailand but half way through the flight they took control of the plane then unexpectedly jumped off half way through that too."

"Any ideas where they jumped?"

The coordination is around the border of Thailand and Vietnam, still unsure of the exact location but they stop near the mountain area. We brought some of our men up both places to check for clues."

"I want to be there"

"Boss, you can't. We know you're anxious but you can't be irrational about this. You need to remain calm"

"Well you fucking remain calm then! Show me how calm you are when someone is 5 seconds away from killing your wife because of you!" A loud sound echoes through the room, the sound of someone slamming their hand on the table. Probably Harry. At least his love for Louis isn't fake, Darcy can rest slightly happier with that in mind.

"Boss, we understand but we still haven't pinpoint where he is yet. It's a lot safer if you go after we concluded his location. That's our best option for now"

Harry grumbles as Darcy sighed and moves away from the door. As much as he wants to do the exact thing his dad wants to, he has to agreed with them. No matter how anxious one is, it's always better to head to a exact location rather than wandering around aimlessly, falling into some traps or just injure yourself because of the location.

He turns around, expecting an empty hallway for him to just wander since Lisan walked ahead but nope, Lisan is there, staring at him quietly. What a creep.

"What?" Darcy asked dumbly, you gotta start a conversation somewhere right?

Lisan shrugged "Can't just leave you can I? I'm supposed to look after you after all." Like he is a baby that needs baby sitting. Pft. Darcy scoffs at Lisan's answer though the other boy doesn't react.

Now that they are out and about though, Darcy gets to look at the boy that could apparently lift him up clearly. Lisan has a pretty standard hair that instead of being styled into a quiff, it's styled like Loki's hair, just with flat ends. So maybe Jared Letto Joker's hair but less green and much more black? Talking about black this boy has black deep, wears a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black boots, even a black shirt inside and his eyes are also black, like entirely black, not even dark brown. Creepy.

"Guess so. Wouldn't wanna lose me, your boss might hit you across the head" he joked, Lisan didn't laugh. He knows his jokes are bad but at least express some emotions asshole.

"The boss is a stern, serious and terrifyingly powerful man in multiple ways but he is also kind. If I don't hurt you, he wouldn't hurt me."

At least he's still kind of nice in the workplace, yeah, that sounds like his dad. Okay. "If you say so."

"May I ask a question?"

"Sure..?"

Why is that you are harmless and important?"

"What?"

"When you were chased, my dad told me to not shoot you, saying you are harmless and important" Ahh, so Liam is Lisan's dad. Okay. "And may I ask why?"

"Sure I- I guess?" Darcy rubs the back of his neck, Lisan sure is vocal about his questions, probably because he gets answers. But maybe not. "I'm harmless because, I guess, I don't work with you people or people like you and I don't carry a gun everywhere" he points at Lisan's gun but seem to caught on but doesn't do anything about it "And I guess I'm important I'm your boss' son?" It came out like a question. Maybe because he's nervous. What? The stare is intimidating alright?

"My boss' son? You're his son?"

"Yes. I'm Darcy Tomlinson, the son of Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles-Tomlinson. Dunno, at home he is Harry Tomlinson, probably is Harry Styles here huh?"

"No. Still Harry Tomlinson. People known him as Harry Styles though, people outside the family, and he doesn't care about them enough to correct them."

Okay, so maybe he does know about his dad more than he thinks. That's.. good. He didn't expect his dad to be so honest to him.

"I am surprise that you are here though."

"Why? Because I'm not supposed to be here?"

"No. Well yes but also because he said he wouldn't want you here, want you to have a normal life." Darcy supposes that makes sense with the whole letting him go to school and make friends thing, unlike Lisan here.

"How did you even get here anyway?" Lisan asked again, leaving Darcy no time to ask _him_ something. Though Darcy is probably the first person around his age Lisan ever met so he supposes he can look pass this.

"I er.. snuck onto Niall's car and hid in the back seat?"

Lisan's eyes widen, finally some kind of reaction, though his eyes are filled with fear which is not exactly ideal. "You shouldn't tell the boss that"

"Har Har, yeah, because he will have Niall's head"

"More like he will blow it off his neck" Lisan mumbled instead of speaking clearly like every other time."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just keep that to yourself if you prefer seeing Niall being around." 

"I would prefer that, yes."

"Good, we too."

"Of course"

"Yes"

The conversation runs dry, they just stared at each for a while before Lisan showed him around the house. The upper rooms, nowhere near the lower places which makes him a bit suspicious but he would understand why, the empty hallway near the car park he was at creep him out.

*  
* *


	2. Located

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take your son to work day.

Harry hangs out with him after the meeting ends. They use the rooms in the house instead of driving back home. Not that he could freely roam around the place either, some rooms are deemed too dangerous for him and he's too curious to not try to sneak down though Niall and Lisan always caught him.

Another unspoken mission (or at least not being told to Darcy) is that Niall and Lisan are watching over him. Niall hangs out and babysit him like usual while Lisan helps him train, for fighting and stuff. Not that he needs it, just that he doesn't know what else to do with Lisan and sitting across silently from each other gets awkward after a while.

Takes almost a day for another information about dad to come in.

A man abruptly interrupted his training with Lisan by slamming the door open, calling Lisan out for an important meeting while telling Darcy to stay put. So, being a good child that was raised by Louis Tomlinson that he is, he disobeys and eave drops on the conversation in the conference room.

"Boss, we received a video from Troy."

"Troy? Tomlinson? What else does he want?"

Troy Tomlinson? Who the hell is that? Darcy has never heard of that name before. He has the same last name as his dad. Many people has Tomlinson as their last names but what are the chances right?

"He already fucking hurt him enough by leaving him to rot years ago, what else does he wants now?" Harry let out a noise that sounds like a low growl. Darcy could only imagine how terrifying he looks right now because that growl was animalistic as much as he doesn't want to insult his dad.

But also who is this Troy? Obviously they have some kind of history with this family and apparently hurt his dad. That's a huge no no. He could understand the angry growl with that explanation in place but why have he literally never heard this name before?

"We are unsure, none of us have actually looked through the video yet but with some that has, they said it's him taunting and asking you to call him."

"Then do it"

"What?"

"Connect the computer to other rooms and cleared out of this one, acting like only I am here. Troy likes to think he is a step ahead, it's best if we play into it."

There is a pause then a simple "Yes boss" could be heard, followed with sounds of chairs being pulled backwards and sounds of footsteps. Cue him darting back to the training room and acting like he has been there the whole time. He's good at acting, he finds, when Lisan walks in, clearly oblivious to the fact that he moves. Or maybe Lisan is just quite dense.

"Sorry, meeting"

"It's alright. Was getting bored without you."

Lisan's cheeks redden ever so slightly, which-- okay? "Sorry" - his voice raised a bit at the end, making it sounds like a question rather than a statement. That's good, at least Lisan acts more human day today than the first time they've met.

"Anything interesting? Why are you back?"

"They are setting up a call, linking screen to another screen so we can observe from afar yet still create the illusion that the boss is alone."

Okay, Lisan is honest, Darcy can appreciates that. "Soo can we watch the call then? In the other screen?"

"Don't think you are allowed. I'm here to stop you from it actually."

Well he expects as much. He pulls out his puppy eyes face as he pleads, no reaction. Bastard. "Oh common, what would you do if you were in my shoes?"

"What? Why would I be in your shoe?"

"No- I meant- What would you do if you are stuck in my situation? Common, it's the call from someone who captured _my_ dad, I think I have the rights to know!"

"But the orders-"

"Fuck the orders, what's the worst that could happen to you anyway? They'd kill you?"

"Very likely"

"Oh common, if anything they'll probably just nag you a lot." Lisan still looks quite uncertain and terrified, which make sense, he was around to see how scary Harry could be but still, Darcy doubts the man could even so much hurt a fly. "Hey" he put his hands on Lisan's shoulders suddenly, mentally chuckling at how the boy tensed immediately, his cheeks redden slightly "I'll make sure they won't kill you alright? May nag you a whole lot but nothing worse. You _are_ talking to the son of your boss, you saw what happen last time"

"But what if this time is different?" Lisan's voice wavers slightly, either from fear or from the touch, Darcy doesn't know. "What if he won't let you off easy this time?"

"He will" he always does and Darcy is exploiting that fact till no ends. Maybe he's a terrible son.

Lisan's brows furrow, his head move from Darcy to his own feet, sucking in his bottom lip and biting down on it, the red on his cheeks faded as he seems to be focusing in his thoughts, his body is no less tense though. He almost feels bad for the guy. Eventually, Lisan looks back up again, meeting Darcy as he gives him a nod with a small hint if confidence. Successfully ruined another innocent law-abiding citizen into law-breaking citizen. Maybe he's a terrible person in general.

The two snuck out the room, Darcy feels like he's a spy on a mission though Lisan doesn't, the lack of tip toeing from the other dude is almost insulting.

They soon arrived at the room, it's almost at the end of the hall way, good god. Lucky for him, it looks like a studio room, with windows looking out to the hallway and a giant screen inside.

"I haven't seen we use this room yet. Guess we haven't had the time" Lisan said though mostly to himself, his hands press on the glass as he examine the inside of the room, not to see what it's like, Darcy feels, he seems to be looking if anything changed.

Darcy hums a sound, signalling Lisan's words have been heard. Hanging out with the dude has been somewhat refreshing, he knows more than Darcy that's for sure but Darcy also knows many other things than him, he's also quite curious, like Darcy, almost beaming when Darcy was talking aimlessly about the world outside the family, a world he doesn't know. If it wasn't for the lack of expression and emotions on his face and in his voice, Lisan might be the most human around. Maybe he'll change once he grows up a bit more but for now, he's like a regular teenager.

His mind snapped back to reality when Lisan grabbed him by the arm and pulled away, pulling him into the tiny closet room.

"What the hell was that for?" Darcy whisper-yell, yell-whisper? He whispers angrily, adjusting himself in the room, to not be squished by Lisan and the things inside this room would be ideal.

"Some were coming out, think they finished the preparation and is now reporting to the boss."

"Why don't they use, like, a walkie-talkie or whatever?"

"Because then we'd have to buy one and register the wave (?) so each walkie-talkie can hear the other. If someone with ill intention hides within these walls and know about this, they might use it to our disadvantage by putting theirs to the same wave and listen to use."

Okay, that's the most detailed he has heard an answer for his question for a while. Lisan has his back against him so at least the guy doesn't see the shock in his face. Not that it matters, deadass probably stares at him deadpan again.

"Clear" he said after a while, turning the door knob and pushed it open. Darcy gives him a weird look for the work talk, Lisan doesn't notice, they make it back to the studio-like room.

The screen is on, the people are talking yet he couldn't hear them. Great, plan ruined, of course the studio-like place would have good sound proof.

He feels a nudge on his arm, it's from Lisan, giving him a detached ear piece. Out of all the expressions Darcy gives Lisan, he seems to finally understand the look of confusion. "It's for your ear. For listening in" Darcy takes it but continue to stare at him. "I put a small device in there while you were staring at something a while ago, the room's sound proof is pretty good so I thought it would become essential."

He means just a minute ago? This kid sure acts fast, proper spy style too. Maybe he works as a spy, he's wearing enough black for that. Darcy put one in his ear, Lisan put the other one in his.

The screen shows Harry staring down at the webcam, rubbing his temple and releasing a soft sigh before recomposing himself. Jesus, he looks like those intimidating mob boss in the movies with his eyes dark, his hair done neatly, his clothes are all black, he even wears a stupid hat, his fingers intertwined before he presses something and compose himself again.

His screen becomes smaller as a big calling screen appear next to him. It dials a bit before the other line picks up. The scene appears on screen sends intense shiver down Darcy's spine, he has to use all his will power to not slam his fist on the glass.

The screen shows an old man, standing next to his dad who is tied to the chair, beaten bloody, barely awake. His dad's hair is no longer in its golden brown fringe but instead messy, bloody and dirty. He looks like he wasn't fed well or at all yet he sit straight up, eyes staring at the screen with almost no visible fear on his face. Fuck, he could feel his blood boiling. His dad doesn't deserve this yet he acts like he's so used to it. This isn't right.

"Styles! You called! We were getting a bit antsy about the lack of signal from you, our little boy almost cry." The man laughed, his hand slapping Louis' face.

Darcy grits his teeth, something he knows he shouldn't be doing but he is so pissed he let himself forget the nagging he gets when he does this.

"What do you want?" Harry said firmly, acting unaffected but in reality he knows how much his pa hates to see his dad in pain, hates when other touch him, hates when they mess with him. 

"Right to the point, I always like that about you son" the man laughed, moving from standing next to Louis to standing behind him.

"Not your son"

"Don't talk back to your father in law love" Father in law? Wait what? No way, this man seems like a proper dickhead, how would _he_ be his BooBear dad's dad? No fucking way. 

Troy, his apparent grandfather, presses the head of a shot gun into Louis' neck, making the man growl, glaring at Troy, still no sign of fear, just pure anger. "You be nice or I won't guarantee he'll come out alive" He cackles, gently caressing Louis' jawline. Harry visibly tensed as Louis visibly cringes, struggling out of the touch only to be grabbed by his hair.

Small clicking sounds from the studio room but Darcy is too focus on his dad to care enough to shift his eye sight elsewhere.

Harry said something that sounds like "what do you want" but the device didn't pick it up that well, probably because it's too busy picking up the fucking clicking sounds.

"Styles, you know exactly what I want, give me back my position and I'll give you back your precious boyfriend"

"And what makes you think I want him back?"

The man throws his head back and laugh, so loud and obnoxious it almost blocks out the clicking sounds. "No need to lie now love, we've been around long enough to know how much you love your boy toy"

Harry still looks so calm and so does Louis, what the fuck is wrong with his dads? He knows deep down they probably feels pissed or something but what the fuck? Harry looks emotionless, Louis looks so weak yet so unaffected, no kinds of emotions on their faces. 

"I'll give you back you position if you deserve it"

"Oh don't test me Styles" the clicking sounds become louder, people inside or speaking over the video. "We both know I take care of the family better than you can"

"Well look where that gets you"

"I said don't _fucking_ test me Styles!" The man's grip on Louis' hair tighten, pulling his head back roughly. The sounds of clicking and voices other than people on screen becomes louder and louder. "At least I don't pick up a rat on the streets, look where that gets you!"

"It gets me to the highest position of the family. Your point?"

Troy spits back something that Darcy couldn't hear, the device picks up multiple people signalling "Location spotted!" or "Warehouse found!" and finally "You can cut the call boss, we got all we need!"

Harry gives no reaction though he shifts his position slightly, making him glare down at the screen. "You've wasted my time enough, do what you want with him"

"You sure like to act tough." Troy presses the gun to Louis' head. "See how tough you are now" he puts his finger on the trigger, not yet pushed down.

Harry narrows his eyes. "You don't fucking dare"

"Try me". The man smirked, looking quite smug that he gathered some reaction from Harry. Harry stares intensely at the gun aiming at Louis instead of Troy's face. "Now, how about you say we arranged a small meeting to discuss our little situation? You'll meet me without all the fancy gears, once things are settled, we'll give you your precious boy. What do you say?"

Harry stares at him intensely. The silence became deafening with Harry's stare, as if he is searching for something instead of considering something.

It only lasted a second though as Harry seems to find what he was searching for and scoffed, sitting back at his chair, shaking his head slightly. "Over my dead body" he didn't even wait for Troy's reaction before he cut the call.

What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck. What the fuck is wrong with his dad? He's so cold and barely humane. Is he going to let his dad die? No way, no fucking way. 

"You're crying" Lisan suddenly spoke. For a split second Darcy forgets that there is another boy standing next to him and a room full of people that might catch him.

"I'm angry" he growls, yanking the ear piece out and shove it in Lisan's hands. His arms reach up to wipe his tears away, sniffling a bit as he tries to calm himself down.

"Darcy?" It's Harry, standing still like a doe in front of a moving truck, his eyes are red and puffy, his hair is all messed up like as if he has been ruffling it nonstop, his nose is angrily red. 

"You won't let him die.. will you?" 

Harry dashes forward, pulling him in a tightest hug he has ever received. His voice soft and loving as his hand caressing Darcy's back and head as if he is made of glass. "No no, of course not. Pappy will get him, pappy will save dad, pappy would do anything to make sure of that love. Don't cry, don't cry"

*  
* *

"Hi"

Darcy said dumbly, staring at Lisan who is still in the training room at 2am. At least Lisan seems to be wearing something decent, Darcy is currently wearing a patterned pyjama so Lisan surely has the upper hand.

After crying to his dad, he fell asleep and was carried to a room with a bed on a different floor. Usually he'd just stay put when his body jerks him up awake from a nightmare but he needed companionship or at least some comfort to keep himself sane.

Lisan seems just as surprised at Darcy's appearance when he jumped and almost drop the weight he was holding on his feet. Not too professional, always gotta be alert as his dad said. Given the current context, those words now seem kind of cryptic.

"Oops"

Darcy chuckles and walks in, a pillow still in hand. He settled himself on the carpet and is only a bit shocked to see Lisan settles the weight down to its position to sit down next to him.

"Funny"

"What?"

"The things we said. The 'Hi', 'Oops' thing. My dads got them tattooed on their bodies" he chuckles.

"What's the significant of it?"

"First words they ever said to each other or summat. Dad came in the loo only for pa to wee on his shoes" 

"That's not how I remember it. Their meeting"

Darcy shrugs, "They lie to me a bunch, I stopped being surprised after what happened today"

"Life is full of surprises"

"Funny for you to say, you only stay here"

"There are many surprising factors. You are one of them"

"You mean my arrival?"

"That too"

"I'm not that surprising, just a regular high school kid"

"And I'm a regular kid your age, trained and lived in this mansion for years yet you found that as a surprise too"

"Oh bugger off"

Lisan smiled at that, hugging his own legs as Darcy hugs his pillow. The first day they talked, whenever Darcy said 'Fuck off' or 'Bugger off', Lisan would actually walk away, took him a while to explain that sometimes Darcy doesn't mean it, the tone in his voice is the indication. Look like Lisan understands it now.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm?"

"After seeing your dad. You cried a lot"

"I mean I think I'm okay. Pa told me to stay home tomorrow as they head to Vietnam to save dad but I don't wanna sit at home"

"Fuck the rules."

Darcy almost laugh, "Yeah but I might die or get myself caught and that'd be a whole other mess"

"I'll protect you"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to save your dad since the first day, I think I could protect you. If anything just don't get to the main grounds"

Darcy smiles, nudging the boy next to him with his shoulder. "Thanks, you're a keeper"

There is another stop. Talking to Lisan is a lot less awkward now. Sure he lacks emotions in his words and face most times but he's smiling a bit more and he understands Darcy's poor attempts at jokes now. Being cooped up in a giant mansion with equally serious and (at times) lacks emotions for 18 years would probably turn you to Lisan.

"Since your dad works here, does your mom too?"

"Mom left my dad a long while ago."

"Oh, sorry"

"My name used to be Bear until my dad remarried. I like my new name a bit more, sounds less child-like"

"I think Bear sounds cute" he chuckles

"I'm not cute, that name doesn't suit me"

"Sure sure"

There is a short paused.

"What does Lisan means anyway?"

"It's a Muslim name. Defender of mankind is one of its meaning.

"Sick", Darcy grins, "Quite a name to have"

"I can't defend mankind but I can protect close ones. I hope."

"I think you'll do great, if your skills are any indication"

Lisan smiles, mumbling a "thank you" and silence falls again. It's not awkward, things are awkward when you make it awkward. 

"People think Darcy is a girl name. Some say it sounds like a name you'd give a cow"

"You'd be a funny cow"

Darcy chuckles, "What? Why?"

"You'd be mooing all over the place and eats the grass that doesn't belong to your land. Probably refuses to sleep in the barn too. Fuck the rules and all that"

" _Oh my god_ " Darcy couldn't help but laugh, jeesh, him as a cow. People always make fun of his name, calling it a cow name to spite him yet he never felt so endeared by someone making a joke out of it.

Lisan seems to like Darcy's obnoxious laugh, or cackle, a mixture of both really. His face lit up like a Christmas tree, he's smiling ear to ear, looking incredibly pleased with himself, maybe a little proud.

"My name used to be Reign, before I was adopted" Darcy said after calming himself down.

"Both of your names are unisex. That's interesting"

"It's really not. Interesting I mean. But thanks. I like the name Darcy more though because the ones to give me that name didn't leave me"

"I'm sure they have their reasons"

"You sure are optimistic."

"I said they have reasons, not good ones.

Darcy chuckles. "They said mine left me in front of the adoption clinic, you?"

"Mum raised me till I was 7, left us for money"

"Sorry man"

"My new dad is pretty cool. The one who married my dad. I think they got together after the divorce and got married when I was 10"

"Ey! New parents at the age of 10, up top!" He waited for a high five. It takes an awful long time before Lisan slap his palm to Darcy. "That's a high-five" he smiles, not feeling up to being snarky at this moment.

Lisan nods, staring into nothing for a bit as his hands clap together. "What are you doing?". Lisan shrugged, "Practicing high-five?" Darcy laughed, he probably shouldn't because Lisan's face started to heat up in embarrassment but he couldn't help it.

He didn't tease Lisan much and just let himself laugh it off. They both stay in silence. Lisan doesn't seem to hold a grudge since his smile slowly grows as Darcy was laughing. He tries to not feel endeared.

"Does your new dad knows about your guys' work? In the mansion, working under my dad and bringing guns around all the time stuff"

"Yeah. I heard he works here before my dad did. Heard they were quite close then kind of fell apart after my dad got a wife, got me"

"Love quarrel?"

"Unsure. My dad said he kind of fell out with all of his friends at that point though, including the boss. They were friends too"

"That explains why he can just roam around my house"

"Yeah. The boss let very trusted people to go to his actual house. I feel honored that my dad is one of them"

"Hey, one of these days I'll invite you to my house too if you want, just to hang out, got a bunch cha things to show!"

"I'd love to be there" 

Lisan smiles, his words completely sincere despite Darcy's slightly joking tone. Darcy _is_ quite fond of Lisan and they do get along quite smoothly _and_ Lisan seems to be trustworthy enough that his dad let them hang out. Plus Liam is Lisan's dad, and his other dad works for Harry too. Maybe he'll approve Darcy's request of bringing him over.

Wait. His other dad works here??

"Wait, your new dad works here? Any chance I might have ran into him?"

"In the last two days? No. He is one of the people sent out to look for clues, the search for Sir Tomlinson and all"

Darcy feels another laugh bubbling in his stomach. "Sir Tomlinson? Did he tell you to call him that?" He chuckles, trying his best to not outright laugh "Too formal, doesn't suit him at all!"

Lisan becomes flustered again, "I just heard people call him that. It's good to respect him, what with him being the boss' husband and all."

Darcy snickers, "Then shouldn't you call me Young sir Tomlinson or Young master Tomlinson or something? What with me being the boss' son and all". He raised and lower his eyebrows comically.

"You're teasing me"

"And you're getting better at catching on~"

Lisan let out a huff of laughter, a proud smile present. Darcy couldn't help but let himself smile as well. Lisan is getting more and more endearing through time, though it might also be because he's tired and it's almost 3 am. Still, it's nice, making a friend that doesn't want much from you and is ready to go along on your crazy adventure. Feels refreshing.

*  
* *

"Pa, I wanna follow you"

"Darcy, you can't. This is dangerous, you sneaking around my work place is dangerous enough"

"But he's my dad! I can't just sit and wait! Not with everything that has been happening! Not after watching the video!"

"Love, you can't even protect yourself. You could barely escape Niall and he's very new here"

"Lisan said he'll protect me!"

"Lis- oh god. Of course you dragged him into this"

"I didn't! He offered!"

"I meant not listening to basic orders love"

"Oh- Well in that case yeah, I did drag him in"

Harry let out a low sigh, "His parents are going to kill me"

"You're the boss, I doubt that they will"

"They are going to kill him"

"Not if you tell them otherwise"

" _Darcy_ "

" _Pa_ "

"Darcy it's really really dangerous"

"I'll behave! Please? I won't go in the main area or however Lisan said it. Please?"

Harry stared at him, he stared back. Eventually Harry sighed, "Fine."

And that's how Darcy ends up next to Lisan, on Niall's car (with Shawn driving and Niall sitting beside him on the front seat) wearing some black bullet proof clothes that he was too lazy to hear Lisan's speech of them.

"So how many people are going?"

"A bunch. You, me, Lisan, Shawn, Liam, the boss, a bunch of other guards and and skilled gun users. We'll probably recruit some other members from a different family to help us too, just in case they somehow overpower us which is unlikely"

"Other family? Guess more people I don't know"

"I really doubt that you don't know all of them." Shawn sudden speaks up.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

We're at the airport" Lisan announced, pulling Darcy away from the current conversation as he peaks over to Lisan's window, the side he could see the airport with.

"We're booking a plane?"

"Can't drive there now can we? Though we're going on a private jet, the booked plane is a distraction, just in case they ambush the airport."

"That's a lot to go through, just to fly out the country."

"It's necessary for the job Darc"

"Why? You never told me what exactly do you guys do either"

Shawn jumps in again "It's not important what we do, saving your dad is the highest priority."

He parks the car, as they scramble out of it, another man that works for Harry got in the car and drives off. Gotta get the car home somehow he guesses.

They go through a different entrance of said airport, dodging camera positions with the help of the employee that is guiding them. The employee seems to know Shawn, which, okay.

They got to the jet, which is huge and quite normal looking from the outside. Darcy ruffles his messy mop of hair that he felt too lazy to gel into a quiff as he walks behind Niall and in front of Lisan onto the plane.

"Darcy?" A familiar voice called. "Darcy!" He still hasn't fully registered who was calling or where they were standing before someone pulls him into a tight hug.

"Aunt Gemma?!"

"Hi you little rascal, what are you doing here?" Gemma smiled warmly at him, fixing his messy hair into something a bit presentable.

"He'll be joining us. Niall will look after him and Lisan will keep him on the car while we work" - Harry said as he joined them on the plane, planting himself on a comfy sofa-like seat next to the window.

Gemma was a bit taken back when she heard so, when she saw Harry walked in in general. Guess the boss isn't usually on the go. She relaxed a bit after she heard Darcy will not be on the front line though.

"Well with both of you boys here, maybe my little daughter wouldn't be the only young one on the mission", she smiles.

He huffs, "I don't like Beau! She's mean!"

"Oh common, she isn't that bad"

"She almost bit my ear off when she was 6!"

Gemma laughs loudly, wiping her imaginary tears off her eyes "That's 8 years ago, let it go Darc"

How could Darcy let something like that go? That little shit found her way in Darcy's life a couple of years ago. She was adopted not along after he did, the only difference is that she was from the slump, not an adoption clinic. Though that's not important. 

The important thing about her is how she treated him when they first met.

Beau is 4 years younger than him yet her physical state makes her look even younger. She was brought back in Gemma's arms, shivering from the cold rain, her hair damped, her tiny limbs looks like they all were going to curl up. 

Being a good 10 years old that he was, he helped treat her, even stayed up with his dad when Gemma and Harry was off to work to check on her temper.

She slept for a whole day and woke up during Gemma's turn to watch her. He had wished she remained asleep ever since.

Not only was she incredibly sarcastic, she also seems ungrateful and a bit of a menace. A lot of a menace. When Gemma told her she wanted to adopt her, she scrunches her nose as if she was disgusted which Darcy takes offend to, his family is great okay?"

Couple of weeks later, aunt Gemma visit, with Beau, again. She said she wanted them to start fresh and get to know one another. Being the older one, Darcy goes first, even extending an arm out for a handshake. She bit his ear instead. He refused to meet her since.

"For someone reaching adulthood, you sure act more like a baby"

Speak of the devil.

Beau is leaning her short self between the entry way of the pilot cabin and the rest of them. Her hands folded in front of her chest. Her natural ginger hair flows passed half her back.

" _Beau Styles_ " he greets, turning his body towards her, crossing his arms as well.

" _Darcy Tomlinson_ " she greets back in the same grumpy tone he greeted her with.

Her clothing choice made him cringe a bit. She wears an uneven black shirt with one sleeve reaching the knuckles of her fingers while the other barely passed her shoulder. On the shorter sleeve arm, she put on a black glove. She's also tied a dark blue hoodie around her waist, barely above a fairly roomy yet ugly pairs of light brown shorts that reaches her knees. She's also wearing sports shoes and black socks. 

"Hello" - Lisan joins in, probably oblivious to the glares the cousins are giving one another.

Staring and judging her multiple piece of clothing, he feels slightly self conscious that he's wearing clothes from Lisan's closet which contains a black top, black skinny jeans, black boots and a black leather jacket. Lisan wears similar clothes except his pants looks more comfortable. Though seriously, what kind of kid naturally goes for an all black closet? Last time he checked they were all punk, emo, goth asses, not a kinda cute boy in a mysterious mansion that knows barely anything about the outside world's social life.

"Lisan Payne?" She turns to the other boy, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you here?" She sounds surprised but also a bit mocking. God damn she's annoying

"I'm kind of Darcy's bodyguard"

"Of course you are" she raised another mocking eyebrow. If he is allowed to punch her he would.

"Now now kids, behave alright?" Gemma sighed, Harry, however, seems quite amused. "If either of you have any bits of Lisan's patience and obedience, my life would be so much better"

Darcy makes a scandalized expression, "I _great_ when it comes to patience and obedience auntie"

Beau scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Sure you are"

"Shut it!" 

"Whatever". Beau excuses herself back in the pilot cabin where Darcy can not see her. Bless the lord.

He huffs out an annoyed sound as he flops himself on one of the sofa and watches from the corner of his eyes as Lisan settles next to him.

"Hi"

"I'm grumpy, not now"

He watches as Lisan's smile spreads. He doesn't seem confused like the first day nor does he seems two seconds away from teasing him endlessly. He just smiles, like he's happy to be there. There is a bit of fondness on his face too, Darcy doesn't know what to make of that.

"Those two seem to be getting along well" he heard Gemma said, chuckling from somewhere behind them. Lisan might have heard it too as he got flustered and looks ahead, his cute smile is sadly gone.

A person can be upset if a smile for them is not on a person's face anymore right? Right. Even if the person is a guy you met two days prior who also shot you right? Right. Maybe.

"Yeah. Lisan is a nice kid."

"You trust him enough to hang out with Darc?"

"It's more I don't trust Darcy enough to hang out with Lisan. The kid is nice, well trained, obedient and a bit brave. Afraid Darc might corrupt that", Harry chuckles, making sure he spoke louder so the eave dropper could hear.

Darcy pouts, turning to face ahead, tuning out Harry's conversation with Gemma. It's not like they're wrong nor is Darcy ashamed that he could make a wood plank of a human into less of a plank either. He pouts because Harry knew he was listening in and tease him about it. He feels childish but also warm, it feels just like a vacation with Harry, only not. Maybe after this whole mess, he could try asking for a family vacation.

He sighed, the wish is too selfish and delusional to be true. He finally see how busy his dad is, even on this rescue mission, there were still endless calls he has to answer and endless meetings he heard his dad cancelled. It's a bit scary, this whole thing. Death drawing near isn't what Darcy is much scared about, the whole other life Harry has fears him a bit. The man has such power when he's working, sure he is the boss but what kind of 'boss'? He has someone out there wanting to take his position and 'take care of the family'? What does that even mean?

"Hey Lisan" he whispered "What kind of job is this?"

Lisan just stares at him, once again he's confused though surprised, as if he expected Darcy to already know this information. The simple "You know what job this is." Confirms it.

"I don't mean you looking after me or the rescue mission. I mean, as a whole, this whole 'the family' business. What does it mean? What do you all do?"

There is a short pause, "If you don't know already means the boss didn't tell you. The boss didn't tell you means I'm not allowed to as well."

"Oh fuck off" 

*  
* *

"New reports, apparently their communication booth is in a different area than their main hideout, where Louis is probably locked in."

Is that.. Liam's voice? They got more news about dad? Darcy tries shifting a bit until he noticed his head is resting on Lisan's shoulder and Lisan's head is on top of his head. Normally he would have just shove him off but he looks so at peace when he sleeps so Darcy let it slide.

"Get them and for further input."

'Them'? Some people from the other team he supposes. Jeesh, Lisan's other dad must be quite good at his job, he finds so much information in less than a week. In movies or whatever, polices took forever. Though again those are in movies.

"Yes boss. Question them as well?"

Question? It's kind of unlikely that they would spill anything since what they did is highly illegal. We don't have anything to offer them so they'd spill either. Unless..

"Force them to spill about Troy, don't stop until they do. No more nice guy talk, he had his fun."

Darcy shivers at his dad's cold voice, filled with pain and hatred alike. He is angry at that man too for kidnapping his dad and hurting him, the man who supposedly is his grandpa even. But still, that hateful tone was too much for him. It sounds almost like he'd have the man killed and 'killer' is the last thing he want to remember Harry by.

"Are you cold?" Lisan asked, his arm reaching out to get a jacket to put it on Darcy without waiting for the answer.

"Thanks.." he mumbles, Harry and Liam quiet down, suspiciously quiet. Maybe they left the area. He let out a deep sigh before nuzzling into Lisan's shoulder, trying to forget what he had heard. 

Lisan doesn't seem to mind, bless him honestly, as he rests his head on Darcy's head again but both of them are awake, Darcy too traumatized to sleep and Lisan seems to be thinking.

"I haven't" Lisan started out of the blue, speaking quietly and a bit hesitantly too "seen my other dad for a while"

"Because of the mission?" Darcy asked, as quietly but file with more guilt. Not that his dad going missing was his fault but he felt responsible for it as he couldn't warn his dad. Maybe if he would have been less descriptive in the text, he might have sent it and dad might have seen it and none of this would have happened.

"Partly. He's just out a lot, generally. He often goes collect information is the thing. I love him to bits obviously, he's great, very attentive, very loving even though he looks a bit stiff most of the time. I rarely get to meet him though but I know he tries his best"

Since when did Lisan begin to open up? Well maybe since the other late night. Darcy glances at his wrist, it is as late as last night too. Maybe it's the late night that makes their little talk feels even more intimate than how it already is. Darcy wonders if Lisan does this to many people, he would like to think he doesn't. He's too much of a pussy to ask though.

"That's the same with my pa too. My dad stays at home a whole lot, only come out during small vacations with me or to do shopping while my dad barely comes home. Whenever he does though, he would spend it with us, the whole day without touching his phone. I love those days and sure I wish we could do more with dad like a real family but- but I know he's trying too"

"The boss is a great man. He loves his family a lot, love you a lot. He talks about you guys whenever he has the chance. He's often cold and strict but every time he talks about his family, his whole face kind of.. glows."

"At least the 'I love you's he said so many time aren't fake"

"They are as real as they can be"

"I guess"

"The only reason why he's sane right now is because of your presence. If he lost both you and him or just you, he will definitely flip"

"Why 'if he lost' just me?"

"Don't think you know Sir Tomlinson much then. He's very strong, very mature, very smart. The boss knows this very well. And because of it, it is a lot less likely that Sir Tomlinson will be permanently mentally or physically damage but it's different if it's you."

Darcy was about spit out some kind of response but this intimate moment would probably be ruined so he didn't. Unsure why he enjoys his private time with Lisan so much, he decides to just ignore such confusion. Lisan is just nice and calming and nice to talk to is all. Yeah. Definitely.

"I supposed so."

Silence falls between them. Simple short answers never really work in Darcy's favor. Not wanting the conversation to end, Darcy took it upon himself to speak up again.

"Well, in all these bad luck, at least you'd get to see your dad", Darcy smiles, pinches Lisan's side playfully. The boy smiles. It might be because of the sleepiness but Lisan seems to glow slightly just with how happy he is. It's adorable really.

"Don't think he'd be happy I'm in a dangerous mission"

"If anything, you are here to protect me, not to get yourself tangled in all the major things"

"Still", Lisan smiles, seems to be quite happy and content despite claiming otherwise.

"What is your dad like? You know, just in case he has some kind of triggers I need to avoid"

"No triggers. Just be yourself and don't be an ass"

"Hey, pick one, I can't do both!"

It's Lisan's turn to pinch him this time, though for like a brush to the hip that made Darcy giggles like a maniac.

"You're teasing"

"I'm jokingg"

Lisan's smile spreads nicely on his face. Darcy only feels a bit proud that he made that expression broaden on Lisan's face. It's normal to feel proud when someone smiles at you right? Right.

"How does your dad look like then?"

"Mm.. he's pretty tall, not as tall as boss nor my other dad but taller than me and you and Sir Tomlinson. He wears all black, leather, similar to the way I dressed. He has a very defined face, like, cheekbone and proper rectangular face and everything. His hair is brown . From the last time I see him, his hair was cut like my dad Liam but usually he put it, like, upwards?" Lisan motions it with his hand, Darcy sleepily follows said motion with his eyes, that's a quiff if he ever sees one. "Similar to how you look like the first day" Yeah it's a quiff.

"It's called a quiff. It's mostly done by gel really so your hair ends up a bit sticky and stiff instead of soft. But it looks good"

Lisan seems to shift his head a bit but Darcy was too lazy to follow, or maybe just sleepy. He is aware Lisan is looking at him though, he can practically _feel_ the stare. Not that Lisan is staring particularly hard, it's just something Darcy is good at sensing.

"I like your hair this way, feels more natural. Natural is good."

"Don't talk to me about natural when you hair looks like it was stick back with glue!"

Lisan doesn't laugh nor chuckle at Darcy's joke, he chooses to smile instead. Not an awkward 'I was made fun of' smile or the 'I'm two seconds away from bursting into laughter' smile either. Just a wide, happy, glowing smile. Darcy feels butterfly in his stomach, which, oh no. He doesn't want to like anyone right now, not after his previous breakup, not right now, not in this situation.

Maybe it'll go away, it's just a stupid crush after all. Yeah yeah, it's temporary, he's just a bit into those blinding smile is all, it doesn't mean anything. It'll be fine.

"You're shivering again. Cold?" No, just freaking out on the inside "It's late too, you seems less talkative so let's sleep. Big day tomorrow" Lisan said softly. It's annoying, being treated like you're the softest flower, the most fragile glass or thinnest bubble. But it's nice as well, feels like he actually cares instead of thinking Darcy is weak. But who knows, he really might think Darcy is weak. 

Lisan's arm snakes around Darcy's waist, pulling him closer while his other hand adjusts the jacket laying on top of Darcy. It's weird, having someone not knowing you aren't supposed to do that, pulling someone by the waist or pulling them close, when both are.. kind of friends? Who knows what scale they're at. But he doesn't mind it, doesn't hate the gentle hip rub or the non existent distance or the head resting carefully on his or the broad shoulder just there for him to rest his head on. 

He doesn't mind it. He kinda likes it. He'd probably exploit this as much as he can until he can't anymore, until Lisan got like a girlfriend or something. Yeah. Nice plan. Great plan..

*  
* *

"Darc, wake up bud". Darcy groans as he sit up, jacket still on top of him though his head is now resting on the arm rest of the chair with a pillow under. Niall smiles down at him and pat his back "We're here"

When Niall said 'here', Darcy was expecting the plane to be landing and stuff ready to take out until Niall laughs at him, "What a silly thought, we can't just land it, we might be ambushed at the airport and innocent might die!"

"So how the hell are we getting down then?"

"We parachute our way down. You'll be set with a partner who will navigate the way to the destination since it's so guarantee we land in the exact same spot so it's better to meet at a spot"

"Parach- Ugh- fine, fine. I'll be going with you then?"

"No, I'm with Shawn. I'm better at parachuting, he knows his way around maps and compass."

"So.. I'm with Lisan?"

"He can't parachute both of you safely, not with him having minimum experience. Not only that, he doesn't know his way around. He's with Liam."

"So I'm with pa?"

"The boss is with Gemma, leading. Leaders go together I guess."

"Wait so who am I going with? No you, not Lisan, not pa, definitely not the guards, pa doesn't trust them enough with me. So who am I following?"

"Oh I didn't say? You're with her"

Darcy cringes immediately, he knows who 'she' is without even turning back to see. He's not excited for this whole journey. Not at all.

As if his mind was read, Beau comes up from behind him, already with the bag with parachute in it, with a helmet and everything. "Not excited for this either twat."

Darcy was surprised that all his insides weren't jumbled or was shot out of his a hole when Beau dove headfirst off the plane, even before everyone else were fully prepared. He was also surprised that he didn't die of a heart attack when Beau took forever to open their parachute. She was out to get him and he knows it.

"So that was a great landing"

"Great my arse! I also shat my heart out! Jesu- You have no idea how close you were to killing me mid air!"

"Well you survived", she shrugged him off and goes her way. He swears if his life is not depended on her, he would punch her right now. 

"Ouch! Ugh. Bug" - he whines after a bit of moving, immediately regrets spilling that thought out since Beau surely will find some snarky reply to snap back at him.

"Tell me about it. 5th time in the forest, no less hatred for those little fuckers." Oh. Okay. She's talking, nicely and is not biting him back. That's good. "Even my thick skin can't take it, yours must be screaming right now"

"My baby skin might be sensitive but they are desirable"

"Definitely, I could already see you got a boy drooling for you."

"Dro- what?"

"You must be fuckin' dumb if you tell me you don't see the way Lisan treats you. And if you don't, the answer is: with extra care. Stupid"

"Hey stop that! I'm not stupid! And I do realized he's treating me nicely but I just though he's like that with everyone!"

"Look at you playing the innocent card. I'm 14, not 10 cousin, I have eyes"

"Oh you're at your age of gossiping now eh?"

"And you're at your age of raging hormones. I could tell you like him, or wants him in your pants, just ask him out"

"Would he even know what it means?"

"Hah, so you do admit you like him"

"If I could throw you off a cliff and find my own way right now, I would"

"If I could hit you in the face and dispose of you without getting into trouble, I would"

"If I could cut off your limbs and watch them washed off somewhere and still survive on my own, I would"

"If I could chop down a tree just to watch it crush you without having your dad blows my brain out, I would"

The empty threats continue, eventually turns in some stupid banter, mix with couple of laughter as both ran out of horrible threats and just move to 'If I could shove a stick up your ass and have you not enjoy it I would' or 'If I could shove you into a teddy bear suit just so i don't have to see your face I would'. It's definitely weird that he feels closer and closer to her this way.

He thinks about every other encounters they ever have, most just consist of them both hissing or cursing at each other instead of talking back and forth. Never did both enjoy themselves in the other's presence. Maybe they just needed a different approach. And of course the approach would be sending empty threats at one another, he could understand the kid that bit his ear as a reply to a handshake would like that.

"You know, I never knew you were treating me a couple of years back"

"You mean when you were brought back? Yeah I treated you. My BooBear dad and your mum did too. We took turns. I just happen to have more free time"

"You know, I've always been kind of jealous of you"

"Because my family?"

"Not really. We are practically in the same family now. But I meant your life, in general. We both end up the same but you were nicely treated in an adoption clinic and I had to live off trash and stealing on the streets. I guess I just thought it's unfair and hated you for no reason"

"Really? I'm not that surprised, I would feel the same if I were you. I do hate you though"

"Me too, can't imagine hating anything more" she said with a smile, a non sarcastic smile. That's the first time he feels nice seeing that smile of hers.

"I hate you more than you hate cheese", he smiles too. He doesn't know how it happened or why but he's enjoying himself, which feels weird but nice. He likes enjoying himself.

"I hate you more than you hate needles"

"I hate you more than you love knives"

"I hate you more than you love Lisan"

" _Beau Styles!!_ "

" _Darcy Tomlinson_ ", she raised her eyebrows comically, chuckling at Darcy's tomato cheeks. He does not have a crush on Lisan and he does not love him. Nuh uh. No way.

It's normal to cuddle and feels happy when you make a specific person smile right? It's normal to feel extra happy when you nuzzles your head into one's neck right? It's normal to feel butterflies in your tummy when someone gently caress your back right? It's normal to have a small urge of peppering a certain person's face with kisses on the lips right? 

"Shit"

"Took you long enough"

"Shut up! Don't make fun of me! I'm having a teenage crisis! What the hell do I do now? I have a big fat crush on him and he's basically my best friend even though I knew him for two days! Or three now. But still!"

"I have an idea. Grow a pair and ask him out twat"

"We're not close enough for you to urge me about asking my best friend out!"

"You met three days ago"

" _Best_ friend"

Beau laughs at him, he feels flustered. It's funny to him, her laughing at him would have pissed him off unlimitedly yet here he is, shaking his head, smiling at his own embarrassment. 

"Shit" Beau breathed out, it could have been a huff of breath and Darcy is so crazy that he heard it as a curse word but it did make him freeze in his spot. "Hide!" She whispered, pulling him behind one of the bigger tree trunk.

It didn't take long for Darcy to pick up the angry, distant yells coming from somewhere behind the tree. "Stay here baby skin. I'll go round them up. The others must be close anyway"

"I hope you die"

"I hope you trip and break you leg"

".... Be safe."

"You're contradicting yourself." She pauses. "I will". She picks up her walkie-talkie to inform the others about their arrival in whispers before putting it away and plugs ear pieces inside. Darcy does the same. More bullets now he supposes.

A gunshot was fired somewhere to their right, injuring one of the guard. Whoever shot it is closer than Darcy and Beau's position. Which make sense, Darcy was told to stay as far away as possible so if Beau is with him, she has to be far too.

Darcy didn't even notice Beau moving until he saw her bullet hitting the other guys that were trying to treat the first guy that was shot. Without prompt, she leaps out from the bushes she was hiding in to tackle the man nearest to it. A bunch of Gemma and Harry's mens storms out, pinning and tackling the rest of the guys standing in front of a storing house. Or at least it seems like it.

Beau is far most the best in the sea of people. She is quite easy to spot with her red coat typing around her waist and her tiny body easily dodging blow after blow. Every time someone nearby reaches for their gun, she would snatch it out of their grasp or kick it away. Fuck she's good. He would never be able to fulfill any of the empty threats he gave her but she probably could.

A hand touched Darcy's shoulder.

He almost screamed but a hand goes to cover his mouth and spins his around. It's Lisan. He feels his panic almost immediately melts away. Lisan takes his hand away from Darcy once he feels him relax.

Darcy takes his time taking in the boy in front of him. They're awfully close, no body parts touching but he could make out the amount of lashes on Lisan's eyes. That's how close they are. He tries to not get lost in those deep, shiny black eyes. Black like a black hole, sucking everything in with ease. Just like how it sucks in all Darcy's attention. Okay that was weird.

Lisan's eyes widen, in surprised, shock more like really, and fear in a way at something in the store house direction. Although he'd like to stare some more but he's curious. He peaks his head to look at somewhere behind the tree.

All the enemies are captured, though Niall is shocked, Shawn is confused, Gemma is stunned, Beau is a mix of worried and scared, like Lisan. Darcy takes his ear plug out as he walks closer to them, followed closely behind by Lisan.

Harry stands in front of the opened storing house, anger, sadness, surprised, all of them all together, jumbled. His hands are clenched in tight fists, slightly shaking as he grits his teeth and Darcy might knows why.

The place they are standing in front of, where Louis was tracked, where he was supposed to be, where Troy's people reported, where Louis is supposed to be there but there is nothing. The place is empty. Filled with blood stains, taste of blood, cut ropes and some other ripped or cut pieces of clothing littered on the floor.

"Boss..?" Shawn asked cautiously, Harry didn't reply. He was either too sad or too angry. Darcy doesn't know. 

Takes no time at all after that for Harry to curse on top of his lungs, storming and throwing every boxes present inside around like a mad man before storming back out. His hands already have chunks of his own hair in his fists. "Where is he?!"

"We don't know anything!"

Harry's fists clenched tighter, his knuckles turn white. Darcy averts his eyes when Harry launched himself at the other man, grunting and yelling as he took it out on him.

Darcy plugs in the ear plug, blocking out the sounds of fist landing harshly on faces, or grunting and growling sound from a human that resembles an animal. He forces his mind to block them out too as he walks into the place.

It's huge, with a poll in the middle, where a thick, cut rope lies at its end. Guess Louis was tied up here. There are visible blood stains everywhere, some near the poll area, some aren't. Some looks like it was blooding, dripping from a walking person, some looks like it was dripping from a person unable to move. Some looks new, some looks old.

He stares at the dirty ground. It's too dark to see much, despite the sunlight but he could still make out stains and foot prints.

Wait. What the hell is that?

An object shines beneath his feet. He squints his eyes from the reflection of lights from the sun. Out of pure, idiotic curiosity, he bends down to pick it up gently.

It's a dagger, a rose craved on its blade, some initials on its other blade, said 'H 2 L'. Which.. okay? He spins the dagger around slowly. It looks pretty old but still sharp, still usable. It has a lot of dirt stains on it, mixed with blood. That's unsettling.

He looks around at the ground again. Somewhere behind the poll lies a knife holster, a bit less bloody. He picks it up and slides the dagger in, it's a perfect fit. Huh.

He didn't know people were coming in before their shadows came into view. He takes out his ear plug and put away the dagger with its holster.

Lisan comes to him first, still looks a bit unsettled, a bit fearful. He glances at the man Harry beats up. He's lying outside the place, bloody and beaten. He's barely breathing, hardly alive. Shawn drags him in to put him in the corner before closing the storing house's door.

"Wait, what's the plan?"

"It's almost time for Troy to check up on Sir Tomlinson, to either torment him or the boss. But since Sir Tomlinson is gone, we will act differently, act like as if he's still here, so when he comes in, he'd be able to catch him." Lisan explained. 

Everyone got in position. Gemma and Beau on both sides next to the entrance, Harry is in the center, where tied up Louis was supposed to be. Shawn, Liam and the rest of Louis and Gemma's family are also nearby but keep themselves hidden. 

Sure enough there is a couple of knocks, followed with cackling and the door is open.

Harry sits still, wearing Louis' clothes all of things, making him look more like his husband. Darcy heard it's a thing, couples that live together too long that at one point they even look like one another and at this moment, with Harry's head dug down, one leg folded the other one not, Darcy fully believes that statement.

Troy walks in, his guards trailing behind him. He reached Harry, now noticing the ropes aren't tied around the sitting man. "Wait.." Harry looks up to meet his eyes. "You're not Louis"

A loud _slam_ and the front door was closed. People got out from their hiding places and dark corners. "Wait- No- Fuck-" he backs away, turning to his guards only to notice them already been taken down. "Harry, please- I- Please boss I'm sorry!"

"Apology denied."

*  
* *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis centric in the next one


	3. Ran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and I, we met in unlikely places

_Harry stared at the screen, not to hesitate but searching for something. Some confirmation. Louis knows this look, his face showed no emotion, so did Louis', they wouldn't give Troy or anyone other than each other the satisfaction of knowing what they do or say do have an effect, but that look, it always means Harry wants to confirm that Louis is fine, that he was going to say something that might hurt Louis just to keep his facade. The eyes said it all really, those comforting green eyes._

_For a split second, Louis let his facade fade with a soft smile and fond eyes before switching back to his previously cold, an emotionless face._

_Harry sat back on his chair, he found what he needed. He laughed, the call is going to end soon, Louis knew that much. He prepared himself for Harry's cold "Over my dead body" before the call was cut._

_"Damn it!" Troy cursed, throwing the empty gun on the floor, pulling his hair out. Anger are never good for old grumpy grandpas._

_Louis felt bad for him though, having to raise a child without a wife to help him out. He felt pity for him after finding out he killed her in the mist of rage and lived his life in regret before finding himself a 'family', a 'family' that didn't involve Louis._

_Louis doesn't feel anything for him anymore though. Eye witnesses and police research along with a couple questions for psychologists concluded that this man is nothing but mad. He killed his wife because she pissed him off, he killed his team mates because they got in his way, he led an awful mob family that wasn't even loyal to their own team mates. He almost killed Harry too, despite previously owning the boy his life. Louis had stopped Harry from killing him then but he doesn't know if he would stop Harry now._

_Took no time for Troy to return his attention back to Louis. With no mercy at all, the man swung his leg at Louis' stomach, knocking the chair back along with some blood coughed out of Louis' mouth. It had been a while since he was beat up yet it felt so familiar. Which, yes, isn't a good thing at all._

_"You! Stupid! Useless! Mother! Fucker!" Each word emphasized by a shoe stomping and kicking either his head, his hip or his stomach. Ahh, childhood. Isn't that nice? The smell of blood, tears; the feeling of pain, suffocation. Truly, the worst combination of childhood. Yet it was Louis'._

_"We know for a fact your little boyfriend will come for you, so be a doll and sit tight" he growled, the henchmen took hold of Louis and dragged him across the floor to the poll at the middle. Louis was ashamed to say he shed a couple of tears, non of his sparkly droplets deserve to be shed because of this man. Though he was proud to say he didn't beg, nor scream nor whine, he was totally silent with the exception of a couple of loud gasps for air._

_Troy got out of the place with a loud_ Bam! _of the slide door. Only two guard in there with Louis, a couple more outside too. If he were to see Harry again, he wouldn't want to look so pathetic. That's not the Tommo way._

*  
* *

Louis scrambles his way out of the car. Out of gas. Just his luck. He takes some deep breath as he pushes the car. Off the cliff it goes. Better safe than risking getting tracked by maybe some weird . This is the kind of precaution you need when you stole your kidnapper's car.

Louis winched at the harsh pang of pain from his hips, and stomach, and back, and, well, everywhere really. He really took a beating didn't he? Multiples, right. Tend to block them out most of the time.

Louis drags himself across the dirt road, he has to admit it was surprising that the car managed to squeeze through the trees when he took a risky turn to get off the main road, to cut off the chasers.

He has to give it up for himself though, for someone who was so poorly fed, constantly beat up and tied, he still managed to cut the rope and fought it out with the guards yet still managed to stole one of the car and got away. Honestly, it felt like a dream but the immense pain from everywhere suggests otherwise.

He should find it surprising that very few of them chased after him but honestly he wasn't, not much anyway. The guys were quite terrified at the fact that Troy might find out so a few stayed to continue guarding, a couple ran after him, a couple were injured by Louis' random fire when he found a gun and bullets in the car, some tried dodging and ended up crashing. It was a mess, Louis ends up with a couple of more wounds than when he started but freedom is great.

Louis is running out of breath from walking. Though for the record, he had only one bottle of water and an estimate of barely any food in the passed three days or so. 

He takes in the scenery around him, trees tall and short, crowding on one another, some with roots bigger than the other. One side is the endless greens, while the other is a steep drop. Still green though.

He doesn't recognize this place he thinks. He had gone to many other countries and go through their forests whenever it would allow tourists but this place seems different. It's familiar, yeah, but more in the sense of passing by it somewhere and sometime in his life that made it rung a bell but nothing too concrete.

There are empty houses couple of miles away from each other, sadly no one seems to be home, or if they are, they don't like guests.

He has been walking for a while now, no houses are lived in, no villages to be found. Fuck. He might just end up dying out here. That's a scary thought. Thinking back, why did he escape on his own? Was it to prove a point? What was he trying to prove? That he still could stand up for himself? That he didn't need saving like a little Disney princess? That he could fight off his childhood demon? That he is just as strong and independent as Harry? Or was he too ashamed to let his close ones see him in just a pathetic stage? A stage they rarely ever see him in? 

He doesn't know. What he does know though is the fact that one of his wound is ripped open now, stupid tree branch. If he doesn't die from exhaustion nor dehydration, he will drop dead because of blood lost.

If he were to die in front of Harry, he would prefer it being old age, just lay in bed one day and slowly drifts away. Or by Harry's bullet, the only bullet he will not refuse to take. Not by rotting away because of sickness or infected wounds and body function failure.

Maybe that's what keeping him going, the thought of not completing his life with Harry, not being there to see his son grow up. Determination, or thick headed-ness as some likes to identify it, has always been Louis' strong point.

Wait. There's a sound. A sound other than birds chirping, a sound other than leaves rustling. It's the sound of footsteps, chopping, whistling, giggling. Human's noises! And more importantly, non-mob human noises!

Louis limps forward as fast as he can, ignoring multiple stings and scratches by the lower branches on the way as he marches towards the source of said voices. He might not die alone after all.

The voices became clearer as he seem to have gotten closer. Then, finally, he sees a couple of people, around teen age or younger. The one looking around 13 to 15 is chopping wood as he whistles while the kids giggling to each other. They're talking, he doesn't recognize the language, he approaches anyway.

His weak "Help" surprises even himself at how miserable he sounds. His voice is barely there, sounding more sick than the time he got a week long fever.

It was loud enough to catch the kid'a attention though, soon the teen's too. They said something, they asked something, he didn't get it.

He shakes his head weakly, "I don't.." He tries walking towards them but his legs thought it is a good idea to give up on him. So he collapsed.

They yelled to one another, one running over to nudge him then tells others something else. The teen rushes over, picking him up with ease and runs. The kids pick up the neglected tools along with the bundles of sticks and follow him.

Louis' eyelids gave up on him too. The images of kids holding things that are too big for them as they chase after the teen is all he sees before things turn black.

*  
* *

_It was raining. Louis rummaged through the trash bin. Maybe he'd find some food today. Not all the time did Louis need to mess with trash bins to find food. Only on bad days. That day was certainly one._

_On merrier days, there would have been a certain light eater, leaving their half eaten food somewhere near the side benches or freshly dumped in the trash. Sometimes, the restaurant, whose trash bin he usually dug in, would leave food lying next to the trash can instead of in it. At times like those, it was hard to believe they didn't notice a tiny 18 years old boy eating their trash. Louis was no beggar but who would turn down free food? Someone with a bit more dignity maybe._

_His dad was being useless. Sure he raised him but he kind of didn't. His mum was the one who took care of him most of the time until she passed. He missed her, incredibly so, but there was nothing he could do to change it so he lived with it._

_Easier said than done as his dad wasn't even trying to be helpful, just keep stealing drinks from somewhere to get himself pissed drunk and fucked off somewhere, finding his own food as his son ate trash. Though maybe he didn't steal food, even he got money somewhere, he was never home so it wouldn't surprise him that his dad got a job. Still, it didn't make any different, Louis was still a homeless street rat with torn, dirty clothes, messy hair and sticky body, eating trash._

_Thinking back to it, Louis is surprised that he put up with Troy for so long, that he never asked more from him or blame him for neglecting him. He had always felt_ he _deserves to be neglected as he let his mum die by not being there on the right time._

_He had always blamed himself. It's stupid really, how he was willing to look pass all the terrible beatings and insults he endured from Troy just because he hadn't heard the full story. Maybe he was stupid, naive or was so hopeless and lost that he needed someone to stick to, someone to live for, anchor to ground him here, in real life, even though at that point, he didn't know if it was even worth living._

_Crash_

_What the hell was that? It came from the front if the alley. As he was about to check it out, a couple of shadowy figures got dangerously closer. Louis hid himself behind the big dumpster as he watched._

_There were two guys, pretty big, with black suits and everything, running after a boy. If he wasn't mistaken, the boy seemed his age, with a black suit as well and a mop of curly hair resting on his head. It was too dark to make out everything else though._

_The kid was fine until he met the dead end. "No where to run now kid" - one man said. "This should teach you to know your place. Our family doesn't need rats like you'_

_Family? Rat? The kid was either having a pretty big family or he was threatened by a mob family. Oh fuck. Mob business, that's pretty messy. The kid was shoved to the ground then, one of the guy held him down with a pressed feet on his hip, the other guy swung it leg, hitting the kid wherever the feet randomly land, sometimes legs, sometimes stomach, sometimes face._

_Eventually the guy stepping him down lifted his feet though the kid wasn't let go. He was grabbed by his hair, lifting him up to face both of him. He was gasping then, bloody and injured all over. But with both the guys' back turned towards Louis, he made a stupid decision._

_He took hold of a broken brick nearby, it was big enough to probably knock them out despite its cracked state. He had done this before, it was fine, he could knock out another man to save another endangered individual. Yes. He can do this. Tommo the Hero to the rescue._

 _He tip toed his way towards them, silently thanking all the lords above that the alley was dark and his dirty self blended in with it all. It was only until he got pretty close did he realized, shit, those guys were tall. Like stupidly tall. Even the kid was quite tall. What the fuck. Louis couldn't possibly knock both down with a brick._

_His eyes darted to multiple nearby places for something to hit with as the alley echoed the grunts of the kid being beat and the_ smack, thud _of fist to skin impact. He didn't even need to look to know those guys could throw a heavy punch or a brutal kick. Front facing fair fight was a no go in all capacity._

_He spotted a bar. Like, a wooden bar, thick, heavy, broken off probably from a chair or table. His skinny, tiny legs snuck silently over to grab it. The other three were still distracted. Perfect._

_What happened next happened in almost a flash of a second. Louis didn't know how he managed to hit one of the guy's head with his thrown brick or how he managed to knock the living lights out of the other man or how he didn't just panic that he might have killed a person because holy shit was that blood? but instead he grabbed the injured boy's arm and dragged him away, somewhere safe. Literally anywhere else would be._

_It took the boy a bit to catch on but soon enough he managed to push himself on his feet and dragged Louis far away from the alley with him. Good bye dumpster, guess he'd have to dig through a different one to survive._

_They both came to a stop a bit afterwards, rightfully out of breath, a bit twitchy and a whole lot terrified. The boy turned to Louis, the first time he saw the boy's green eyes he knew he was a goner. The boy smiled, Louis managed to smile back, hopelessly begging it didn't turn out creepy looking._

_"You're like an angel, you know that?"_

_Louis couldn't help but scoffed at that, "You're calling a smelly, dirty, sinful little street rat an angel, are you sure they didn't beat you too much over the head, curly?"_

_Curly chuckled, his face showed immediate regret as he groaned and hugged his stomach. "They did but I'm still conscious." He smiled. "You saved me before.. don't know if you.. still remember that"_

_"Did I?" Disappointment washed over the boy's face and Louis couldn't help but soften his smirk. "Of course I remember, didn't realize it was you though. You sure get in trouble a lot"_

_The boy shrugged halfheartedly, still in pain as it seemed. "Part of the job. Good thing I have an angel like you to look after me every time I-" He groaned at the sudden pang of pain but settled down after a bit, "Every time I get myself almost murdered"_

_"Stop that" Louis chuckled, pinching the boy's cheek playfully which he let out a low and even more drawn out "Ow" in the process. "I could barely survive on my own, gotta eat trash every day, don't think I could follow you around and be your angel all the time love"_

_The boy stared at him in mild surprise, as if he didn't expect Louis to be literally homeless. They just stared at each other for a long moment. Louis took in all the tired greens in the boy's eyes, all the little dots showing his poor skin condition, his messy tangled mess of a hair. The boy was in his worst state yet Louis found every inch of him beautiful, stunning, breath taking. So when the boy softly said "Let's change that then", Louis knew he never stood a chance._

*  
* *

Louis forces his eyes open. He doesn't recognize this pretty run down house he is lying in, which would make sense considering he fainted in the forest and was brought back by children of the woods. Nevertheless, he was saved and as uncomfortable as whatever thing he is lying on, he is incredibly grateful.

He tries sitting up but the intense pain radiating across his whole body forces him to lie down. He looks around the house he is in. It's made of most wood and not those big wooden house either, it's, as said, pretty run down. They don't even have wood as the main material, just as the structure, the base, while leaves are the main. It's used as the roof, the walls, ect.

It's a tiny place, Louis realizes. He could see the kitchen (only consists of an unlit bundle of sticks and a black pot), the bedroom (where he thinks he is in but isn't completely sure because it doesn't have any indication that he is in a bedroom, and the living room (consists of the bed Louis is lying on and a couple of chairs which is why he's confused about whether the house has a bedroom or not) from where he lays.

He wonders whose house he is in, wonders which citizen was nice enough to take him under their wings when they seem like they could barely afford their own food. He wonders if it's that teen he saw the last time he was conscious.

It's already noon, last time he was walking it was around early morning. Only then did he notice his injuries were treated, cleaned and wrapped, not by band-aids but by leaves, banana tree's leaves if he isn't mistaken. 

It's weird, he feels almost like he's living with nature, it feels interesting, fresh and connected in a way. But he feels quite empty, like there is a huge gaping hole inside of him. He wants to spend this with someone, want to hear someone else's opinion on this, a specific someone. A someone whose name is Harry and Darcy. No he doesn't look as sappy as he is, something that surprised both Harry and himself but he feels better knowing Harry is just as sappy. What with their endless amounts of complimentary tattoos.

Louis attempts to push himself up again only to realize just how much his stubbornness is going to kill him completely. First it led him to almost murdering two guards that was guarding him and made him lost his favorite dagger; Second it made him push himself up despite all the raging pain from everywhere screaming at him to stop. He sat up anyway though. 

He grumbles under his breath, gasping for air like he just ran a mile. His own breathing was so loud he barely heard the footsteps of someone heading in. It's the teen from last night. He shouldn't be surprised.

He wasn't surprised either to find he could barely understand what the kid was saying. "I- I don't.." he managed to pull from his dry throat, shaking his head slightly, begging to god at least he'd understand there is a huge language barrier between them.

The boy might be young and a bit like a jungle man but he is no bird brain, he seems to understand their difference just fine, much to Louis' delight.

The boy retreats to the kitchen area as he fishes out a broken bowl with tiny amount of rice in it, another old, cracked bowl with water in it and some weird looking thing and put it next to Louis.

The boy said something, Louis shrugs, not understanding. The boy seems to contemplate a bit before pointing at the food and drink and making eating and drinking motion. It takes every bones in his body to not scoff or slap the boy just because of how offended he is. Everyone knows how to eat a bowl of rice and drink a small bowl of water you dick.

Take a bit for Louis to catch on that the kid was trying to ask if he needs these things instead of telling him to drink and eat. Louis takes the bowl of rice as he watches the kid carefully. The boy seems to sense his uncertainty as well as he nods and moves his fingers a bit, like he was saying "Go on"

Louis finished his food in less than a minute, groaning and winching constantly because of the wounds. The boy smiles when Louis finished his food, a bowl of rice, just a bowl of rice. Not even a full nor half, just a tiny amount in the middle. He feels terrible because, again, it seems like that's all the kid has and now he gotta share it with Louis.

The boy nudges the bowl of water closer, Louis mumbles "Thank you" before sipping it carefully. This feels weirdly familiar. Of course it does, he was in a similar situation before with him not being the one being look after, he was never the one to be looked after until this day. Oh age must have caught up to him or his luck ran dry. Maybe a mixture of both.

He takes it out of Louis' reach when he finished, bringing it to the kitchen area before placing them in a bucket-like thing. It confuses Louis for a bit until he realizes there is water in said bucket and the kid is now doing the dishes. The bucket is more or less a sick for him. Christ.

The kid look up at him, sensing the stare but none of them waver their respective stare. Eventually the boy say something, receiving an unimpressed eyebrow raised from Louis. The boy caught himself then, clapping his hands together quietly, putting it next to his cheek. Rest. He's telling Louis to lay down and rest. Or at least ask him if he wants to. Louis can do that, Louis kind of need that. So he nods and screams internally at all the pain was reminded and fell asleep as his head hit the pillow. At least he thinks it's a pillow.

*  
* *

_"Would you stop moving?"_

_"I said I'm fine! Just let me g- Owowowow"_

_"Yeah you're fine alright"_

_Louis rolled his eyes, almost too fondly for his own liking. This kid laying on Louis' basically broken bed, Harry as he learnt, was terribly injured, again._

_Louis met Harry a couple of months back and had been dragged along with him ever since. The kid was working for a mob family at the time but he was outside more than anything. He claimed he went to spy and get information the first time they talked but after the third time, he confessed he was more of a distraction to help actual people who were sent to get info._

_Louis wasn't crazy nor stupid, he knew full well him going anywhere with Harry was not only crazy but also stupid idea through and through. But who could say no to that face? Plus it wasn't like Louis had anywhere else to be or go by that matter so saving Harry last minute and / or treat his wounds afterwards became a routine._

_"But Lou! I'm fine, I'm not hurt, I think treating time is done, I want my cuddle!"_

_Right. Cuddle. After every time Louis finished treating him, they would cuddle. Harry demanded it. Though technically it was Louis' fault, he did let Harry get away with acting superior and that probably got in Harry's head._

_"No! If anything, your wound is still bleeding and if you keep whining like a baby, no cuddle for you for a week!"_

_Harry gasped, truly scandalized expression. "How could you say that?" Then he switched his tactic. Of course he did. "Louu" Harry gave him his best puppy eyes, gazing up at Louis like he was the cutest puppy alive that just got kicked. "Please? Cuddling with you makes it feel better"_

_Louis was starting to wonder where their relationship stood. They were certainly not just acquaintances because who begs to cuddle someone they barely know? They weren't normal friends because just any friend probably wouldn't get a cuddle. Were they best friend?_

_"Stop with those puppy eyes, they aren't going to work. You'll thank me later for the late cuddle when your wound are fully treated and wrapped and you didn't end up with an infection."_

_Harry pouted at that but finally stop wiggling and let Louis finish his duty. Well, it wasn't a duty nor a job, just something Louis felt right for doing. Whatever they were to each other, Harry provided home and food while Louis provided comfort and treatment._

_Being with Harry made him realize a couple of things. One, girls are cute but aren't that sexually attractive. Two, he wanted in those pretty little pants of Harry's and desperately tried to hide both these facts. It wasn't his fault he grew up thinking being gay is bad okay? He was called fag all over and he thought being one was an Earth shattering thing._

_Harry wasn't helping in keeping Louis' gay thoughts in his mind either. Whenever Harry was free, he would roam around the house, naked, not even care about wearing boxer or brief, just, naked. It took all of Louis' will power to not push him down and lick him from top to toe._

_But that was just the beginning. The worst and best part was the cuddles. Oh god the cuddles. Now don't get him wrong, Louis loves a good cuddling, the feeling of one body snuggling into the other, creating a sense of intimacy and safety is all that Louis lives for. What he did not appreciate was the fact that he was cuddling Harry, with his body squirming once a while, snuggling closer and pressing himself everywhere on Louis' body. Everywhere. Sometimes he had to get out of the hug for a toilet visit. Having someone that turns you on till no end cuddle you while you haven't jacked off in forever was not a good idea._

_Harry wasn't only able to awaken the urge to fuck and be fucked from the deep corners of Louis either, he also awaken what Louis feared most, the wanting feeling of being with someone, to care for them, protect them, make them feel special, make them their one and only and wanting that in return. He made Louis loves him._

_Louis wasn't afraid of from, not necessarily, he was afraid of the end result, the end of his happy ever after some would say. He never promised to stay with anyone forever but he always pour his heart out for whoever he was with which always led to a harsh heart break. And at the time he was afraid Harry would do the same to his heart, would treat it like gold but break it like glass. Harry was a sweet boy, don't get him wrong, he was confident Harry wouldn't break him down too bad if things ended. It didn't help him to not be afraid though._

_"Alright, now you're officially done!" Louis smiled at his result. He was never good at treating wounds or anything under the same category but he was pleased to see how he improved. Though because of the lack of professionalism, it always took him a tad bit too long to do it, resulting in Harry already being asleep by the time he was done._

_"So much for the cuddle" Louis whispered, mostly to himself. Harry looked so peaceful asleep. He was staring again. Fuck. Not that he meant to stare, Harry is just very attractive alright?_

_He let out a soft sigh, his crush, more like obsession really, was not going away soon, he could feel it. He leveled himself down so he could look straight Harry's face. Nothing about that was not creepy._

_Harry's breathing was soft and gentle, except for some occasional snores. His mouth was hung wide open, his long limbs hanging off the poor excuse of a bed they have. A bit of drool leaked out from the corner of his mouth too. Usually Louis would consider it as quite an unflattering position, probably would cringe a bit, but if it was Harry, it suddenly became endearing. The double standards in his head is real._

_Louis gently pushed a strand of hair that fell behind Harry's ear. Don't block the view twat. Was it possible to hate a strand of hair that much? Probably not. Probably shouldn't be._

_Harry squirmed a bit, making him stilled his body immediately. Don't wake up. Don't walk up. Don't wake up. Don't fucking dare wake up you perfect curly haired green eyed piece of precious cinnamon yo-._

_Harry woke up._

_Louis was stuck. His finger still hooked behind Harry's ear with the strand of hair. He didn't know whether to be thankful for it or hate it more. Fuck fuck fuck. Should he yank his finger back? Should he knock Harry out so he would have to see the position? Should he just say fuck it and press their faces together? Wait no. Definitely not the last one._

_Harry smiled, fuck that gorgeous face. How could anyone look so good? How dare anyone look this good? Fuck he'd be the death of Louis. "This must be a dream" Harry said, so quietly Louis almost missed it. Oh so he thought it was a dream. How dare he? Did dream Louis often hook his finger behind Harry's earlobe? How dare dream Louis. Okay, Louis was kind of mental._

_"And why would you think that?" Louis was being bold, being risky, he knew this but he placed his palm on Harry's cheek anyway, slowly rubbing it with his thumb._

_Harry leaned on the contact almost immediately, smiling like a content puppy. "Because real you wouldn't do this with me"_

_Did Harry want to be cheek caress by 'real' Louis? Why didn't he just say so? Granted it was not a platonic request per se but Louis would still do it if Harry wanted him to. "And why would you think_ that _?". He smiled, bravely shifted his hand to touch more of Harry's face._

_"Because real you only see me as a friend" Harry's voice soften more than before when Louis let his thumb ran across Harry's bottom lip. Harry didn't seem to mind so Louis didn't mind either._

_Louis' expression soften as he heard Harry. Louis wished he only see Harry as a friend. It would help him out a lot actually. "And why would you think that?" Louis moved his palm up to play with Harry's hair, it always help him calm down, relax. Harry let out a whimper when his lip lost contact from Louis' finger. He could say it didn't affect him as much as it did but he would be lying. "Don't_ you _see 'real me' as a friend?"_

_Harry looked up at him then, eyes barely open, he seemed to still be very sleepy. "I do. I just.. wish real you and I were more". Harry made a weird sound that had a resemblance to a purr as Louis pet his hair. "And real you only see me as a friend because no matter how much I tried to suggest otherwise or walk around naked to seduce you, you were unaffected.."_

_"And why would you think that?" Louis snapped back, a bit faster than even himself expected. He was probably more offended than he should have been. Harry was obviously a bit taken back as he snapped out of his sleepy haziness to stare at Louis. "Why on Earth would you think I wasn't affected by you walking around naked in front of my face?"_

_"Wait.. what? Am I still dreami-"_

_"Sod off, i'm not done!" Harry sucked his lips inwards and stayed silent. "See, you and your annoying naked self, walking around the house, taunting me with you little butt and your hanging penis and you think I wasn't affected? I had to use all my will power to not stare at anywhere below your chest when you walk by and do you know how many cold shower sessions I had to go through so you wouldn't caught me wanking when you were roaming the halls, naked?! And you dare think I wasn't affected?!"_

_Louis took a deep breath. It was fine, it didn't matter whether he noticed how much pain he caused to Louis' dick. It didn't and shouldn't matter and it was weird for Louis to snap at him like that. So he tried calming himself down._

_Harry slapped himself._

_"Oh my g- Harold! What's wrong with you?! Why would you do that?!"_

_"I'm not dreaming."_

_"For a while now, yeah"_

_"And you heard me ramble"_

_"Well- I mean- Yeah bu-"_

_"I'm just gonna.. dig myself in a hole and stay there until I rot away from my own embarrassment"_

_"Wha- Harry" Louis sighed, cupping Harry's face to direct his gaze up to meet Louis' eyes. Fuck his eyes are so green. Wait. Focus. "You can't just accidentally confessed to me then go hide yourself in a hole"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I like you too"_

_"It's not like you'd feel the sa- wait what?"_

*  
* *

Louis wakes up again, not on his own accord but by the immense pain on one of his wound, the ones in his stomach. He let out a low groan, the pain stopped for a bit before it returns.

Takes him a while to realize it's the boy treating his wound. Albeit not the way Louis is often used to, what with the lack of painkillers and proper bandages along with other medical equipment but he could tell whatever the boy is putting on him is working in his favor.

The pain without painkiller is still extremely unbearable though.

He let out a couple of low growls as the boy dabs on the wound a bit more before wrapping it with banana leaves again.

"Thank you" he said breathlessly before chuckling to himself. "As if you could.. understand" He takes in the almost pitch black surrounding. If it's not for the moon, this whole place would be swallowed by darkness. That's a bit unsettling.

"No lights in the wood I guess" he tried to entertain himself. Sighing a bit too loudly when he reminded himself the boy probably thinks what he's saying are gibberish.

"MaHori" - the boy suddenly said. Louis turned to him so fast his neck almost snapped. The boy stares back at him, a glint of excitement in his eyes when he caught Louis' attention. 

"What?"

"MaHori" the boy repeated, pointing at himself.

Louis slowly raises his hand, pointing at him, "MaHori?" He echoed the boy's words. He nods, looking quite proud. "Oh! Like you're name! Right. MaHori" Louis nods to himself. When MaHori stares at him expectantly, Louis realize he supposes to do the same. He points at himself, "Louis".

MaHori nods. "So" Louis starts again, pointing to himself "Louis" then points to the boy "MaHori". The boy frowns a bit, shaking his head. 

"Ma" he paused, "Hori".

"So.. you're Ma?"

The boy shakes his head.

"So you're Hori?"

The boy nods, his expression is something between pleased and proud. So whatever country he is in, family name goes first. So probably some.. Asian country?

"Nice to meet you" he smiles politely. The best you can do for someone who treated your wounds and offered you food when they barely have any is being polite to them right? Right.

"Nice to meet you too" the boy said back. Louis' eyes opened so wide he was scared it might pop out of his sockets. The kid just spoke English! Albeit very broken English but it's English and it's a reply!

"You speak English?"

"A bit. At school" the boy smiled proudly, his face beaming brighter than the moon. Louis couldn't help but feel endeared. This kid's proud face as he has a conversation with him reminded him of Darcy's face when he finally said "Hazza pa" the first time.

"Where is your school?" He spoke slowly, making sure to control himself so the boy could understand. His English is very broken and quite bad but he seems like he tried his best so Louis want to give him a chance.

"Down the mountain"

"Down the mountain?". Hori nods. "How far is it?"

Hori counts on his finger, "10 kilomet", kilometer - Louis' brain corrected. Then he paused. Wait. 10 kilometer to go to fucking school?! What??

"How do you go to school?"

"On foot"

"On foot?! For 10 km?!"

"Yes" Hori said matter-of-factly.

Louis blinks at him quizzically, still trying to wrap his head around the whole 10 km on foot thing. Back then, when Harry put money into Louis' education, Louis had to use all of his will power to push himself to class and the place was only a minute away from home.

But here, this kid, Hori, 10 km away from school, get there on foot, seems to be extremely poor, barely have any food or family members and have to go chop wood in the forest, probably to get money, yet he seems excited for school, even able to get some English out. As far as he knows, school so far from the city often means education is pretty low budget yet the boy seems over the roof to learn, to exercise, to get to put his knowledge to use. What an admirable lad, even though he's merely a teen. 

"You should go sleep. Important. Hurt"

Louis blinks a bit, rubbing at his stomach. "Right. Okay. I will". Hori smiles at that. "You should sleep. Too". Louis offers him a little smile, Hori nods, smiling proudly as he lay back down.

Louis only noticed then that Hori is lying on the cold floor so Louis could have the bed. It's an uncomfortable one but it's a bed that used to be Hori's. He tries telling Hori to do something else than laying on the floor but Hori is already snoring.

He sighs. This kid is too much. Too good. He feels terrible, Hori seems so innocent and so nice, receiving so much from him feels like he's exploiting him. He knows Hori probably doesn't see it like that, maybe because he's from a small village and Louis lives a life in a mob family. Louis wants to help him too, maybe once he gets better, he'll try his best to help the kid with something before he goes on his way. Just something, _anything_ would be better than nothing.

Louis closes his eyes, falling asleep for the second time of the day. Or is it the third? Or forth? He doesn't know. Too exhausted to know.

*  
* *

_Louis was tense, really fucking tense. Where the fuck was Harry? He was supposed to be running by their house and got trapped between men in black suit in the alley way nearby so Louis could save him at the last second then send those unconscious people to Harry's boss. That was their script, their plan, the whole reason why they camped in the abandon building and called it home. But why wasn't he there yet?_

_Louis wasn't ashamed to admit he jumped out of his skin when someone slammed the door open. Out of pure murderous instinct, he grabbed one of the nearby dagger (they had a bunch lying around, just in case) and threw it directly at the intruder._

_"Fucking hell!" The intruder yelped, dodging the flying sharp object, barely missed it as it still managed to cut the cheek a little. The dagger eventually planted itself on the wooden door frame. Louis felt cool that it didn't just miss entirely and bummed off somewhere but he had other issues in hand._

_"You must be Louis then" the intruder spoke again. Louis just noticed then that the intruder was holding someone by the shoulder. He was carrying Harry! His Harry!_

_"Oh fuc- Hazza!" He went straight for Harry, not even bothering to put up the cool facade, like he wasn't affected. He was very much affected by the look of an injured and passed out Harry._

_Louis took hold of him in a swift action, carrying him bridal style to the bed and strip him naked without hesitation. He examined the wounds and started working._

_Harry squirmed and groaned painfully under his touch as the wounds were being taken care of. Louis just shushed him softly, pouring out encouragements and praises as he worked on him._

_A bullet was stuck on his shoulder. Fuck, that's no good. "Gonna hurt a bit love, hang on for me alright pumpkin?" He said, soft but urgent. He needed that thing out of Harry's shoulder blades as soon as possible because that piece of metallic shit was made out of lead. Who still use a musket ball bullet?! Christ. If it stayed in for too long, it's going to be toxic soon. How long was it in there??_

_Louis was so grateful his expertise had only risen over the years as he finally for the bullet out. Harry was groaning and biting his bottom lip the entire time. Louis continuously praised him ("It's okay darling, you're doing so great, so good for me love, just a bit more") and even offered his thigh for Harry to cling on ("Grip my thigh if you want love, if it makes you feel better, don't be shy, I'm not hurt")._

_As the most dangerous part was dealt with, Louis continued with everything else, peppering Harry's face with kisses and praises when he groaned out of pain. ("Louu, it hurts" , "I know, I know it hurts, only a bit more okay love? Almost done. You're doing so good, such a good strong boy for me"). Louis was pretty sure Harry was just trying to get the praises and kisses out of Louis and wasn't even feeling pain during some parts but he didn't care. Anything for his boyfriend. Fuck. He still couldn't wrap his head around that title._

_"Lou, cuddle" Harry pouted, extending his grabby hands out to Louis who shook his head fondly. "What? I got shot in the shoulder and had been screaming in pain in the passed hour but still have to go cuddle-less?" He huffed dramatically, he was frowning but his eyes filled with mischievousness._

_Then a cough. Someone coughed, pretty loudly, from behind them. Harry seemed to be caught off guard as much as Louis did. Both of them clearly forgot the one other human in the house. The guy that brought Harry back, the man that basically saved Harry._

_Slowly, he turned backwards. The man, who look more like a guy his age really, was leaning his back on the closed door, his arms crossed as he looked at the two of them with a curious expression. The dude didn't look half bad if Louis had to say so himself. He had a little stubble, his eyes were sharp, so was his cheek bones. His hair done in a quiff with a bit of yellow on a couple of hair strands. He was wearing all black, seems more bad-ass than Harry's worn out suits if he had to be honest._

_"You're still in our house" Louis mentally slapped himself for bluntly saying something so rude. What was wrong with him?_

_The boy just shrugged halfheartedly. Louis felt a hand on his thigh, Harry's hand. "That's Zayn. He's the coworker I talked about. You know, he's the spy and I'm the distractor". Ohh, so that was Zayn. Harry talked about him quite a lot. He idolized him Louis reckon._

_"So you're the famous Zayn Malik. It's a pleasure to meet you. Harry talked about you quite a lot."_

_"Did he now?" Zayn raised an eyebrow at Harry who copied Zayn's shrug in reply. Zayn turned his attention back to Louis then. "And you must be Louis, he talked about you a lot too. Constantly."_

_A mix of pleased and proud expression spread on Louis' face. Turning back to Harry, who was still lying on the bed, he smirked playfully, raising an eyebrow. "Did you now?"_

_Harry only groaned and covered his face like an embarrassed child. "You two are already teaming up against me! This isn't fair!"_

_They eventually let Zayn stayed for dinner. Their food wasn't much, just three sandwiches and a bowl of soup in the middle that they all would share. Zayn stayed silent as he ate while Louis and Harry filled the silence. Harry also demanded to be fed and Louis could never say no to Harry._

_"You know what I mean"_

_Louis shifted a bit in his sleep. After dinner they cleaned the dishes together and chat a little. He found out just how close Harry and Zayn were. Apparently they had always been a dynamic duo at work, everyone knew they worked well and got along well, some even thought they had something else going on but alas Louis appeared._

_He was also informed that Harry didn't talk about Louis at his work place, or at least when there are other people than Zayn around. Zayn did confirm that he talked about Louis a lot though, if he never attempt to shut Harry up, he suspected it could go on forever._

_They went to bed after that, Louis and Harry cling on each other on the bed while Zayn stayed in the sleeping bag next to the bed. And there Louis was, woken up by Zayn's whisper. He suspected they were having a private talk so he stayed silent, nuzzling closer to Harry's chest._

_Harry only shifted closer when he felt Louis stir. Harry's big hand automically rubbed circles around his small back as the other hand found its way up to Louis' hair, massaging it gently._

_"No I don't. Enlighten me Zayn"_

_"You're not a righteous member of society or whatever, you aren't hurting people for good. Sure you hurt bad guys but the man giving us work aren't any better."_

_"Your point?"_

_"You know he banned us to have romantic involvements with others. Said it would lead to weakness and weaknesses weaken our chances in this work line."_

_Louis felt Harry pulling him closer, almost as if he was a child, clutching onto a balloon, afraid it would float away. Then Harry buried his face in Louis' hair, that was when Louis realized, he was feeling uncertain, he wasn't afraid Louis would drift off, he needed comfort._

_Louis knew in his work line, it's a bad idea to get a lover and Harry was honest about it when he popped the question. Louis is always confident that he could stay with Harry, stay with him and love him despite hardships. But it was a bit different Harry. He wanted to stay with Louis, protect him and be protected, but he was afraid_ he _might not be enough. Harry had always been a bit too insecure about his ability, about how much he could express his feelings, how much he could keep Louis with him, how much he could protect Louis._

_He wasn't always like that, he just needed comfort sometimes, something or someone to remind him that he was good, that he was more than what his head told him, that he was enough. So Louis gave him those as much as he could even though Louis himself wasn't sure if it was enough._

_Louis shifted closer to Harry, carefully dodging the bullet hole and the big wounds. His arms pulled Harry closer as his leg draped around Harry's hips. "Love you" he whispered, only for Harry to hear. He relaxed almost immediately, trying to pull Louis closer as if their bodies weren't already removing all the spaces in between._

_"Louis could protect himself better than I can."_

_"He threw a knife" Dagger - Louis' brain corrected, "at me when I walked in. Without you on my shoulder, I think he might threw this table at me too. He could protect himself, I get it. But I know how it felt like to love someone man, the idea of losing them alone can drive you crazy and I don't even have to sit up to see that it's the same for you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean one of these days someone will find out about him and threaten to take him away. You, despite knowing it might not even a slight chance it could become reality, will go crazy trying to protect him or think about him being. Making you vulnerable. Vulnerability is what we don't need."_

_There was a paused. Harry was hesitant, he was feeling bad for himself again, Louis couldn't have that. He planted a soft kiss on Harry's chest, making it seemed like he did it in his sleep. If Harry knew he wasn't, he didn't mention, even till this day. But Harry loosen up after the kiss, like his mind was settled, he had decided whatever it was in his head and stopped hesitating._

_"When that day comes, I know Lou will be there to reassure me. He'll be there to help me think straight again, put me back on my track. Like a compass to my ship."_

_"You're awfully cheesy. And stupidly confident. Still, there is still a chance someone can and_ will _catch him and probably hurt him. You know even I can't help you when it comes. We're still small, weak. People can easily take us down if they ever want to."_

_"Then I'd have to be better. We would. I'll become powerful and strong, then no one will touch him or anyone I love"_

_"At this rate, the only way is becoming a mob boss but you never seemed remotely interested in that."_

_"I am now!"_

_"Wha- Dude. Do you know how hard it is to become one? There is already so many people trying to get that position in our own family. And don't even think about creating a new family. You might actually go insane"_

_"Have you seen this Harry Styles quit before? If there is a slight percent chance that I could protect him in any shape or form, I'll take it. It might be hard but he'll be there too when I need him. He'll support him and keep me sane, keep be grounded, keep me away from sinking completely into madness. Like a rope to my anchor."_

_"Would you stop with those nautical references? God you are so dependent on him. And so gone for him. This will either work in your favor or come back to bite you in the ass one day"_

_"I'm not usually one for taking chances but I think my chances are safe with Lou" Louis didn't have to open his eyes to know Harry was smiling. He could practically hear it in his voice. Needless to say, them both slept happily that night._

*  
* *

Louis can already sit up and walk around when the sun rises. After talking to Hori again, he woke up only a few hours aftwr when Hori was packing things to go back in the woods. He said he'll bring rice back once the sun is up so Louis uses his free time to practice his motor skills, forcing his body to move.

It wasn't hard once he got a rhythm going and soon he was already walking. He found out many cool things, one the people in the tribe, or village or clan or whatever, wears the same thing. For starters the guys would be wearing a white robe around their waist with a couple of small details around the bottom of the cloth,most guys don't have shirts, they do have a black cape-like thing that goes from the shoulder to the other side of the hip. The girls' clothes are more simple. They have a black skirt that reaches their ankles and a white shirt. It's a cute outfit.

If he needed more proof about just how poor Hori is, he certainly got it as the moment he walked out, he took notice how almost every other houses are wooden while Hori's are most leaves.

He also noticed how the houses are supported by a couple of pillars, making it a few feet above grounds. Some houses higher than others but generally speaking, none of the houses are on the ground which he guesses is pretty interesting.

While waiting for Hori to come back, Louis ended up offering to help with crops and babysitting, sometimes carrying things just because he felt like it. Everyone was extremely nice and welcoming, didn't even hesitate to give him things when he was lifeless on Hori's bed so he thought it's reasonable to help them out with small things.

When Hori came back, Louis was already sitting in a circle with a couple of other kids. Two of them he recognizes as the ones Hori took with him that one time. Those kids are a blessing.

Hori takes no time joining them, soon it turns into a circle fills with laughter and games. It's a bit difficult for Louis since he doesn't know their language but Hori helps. It takes a bit of time for Louis to get the jokes most times though.

When the sun is setting, Louis and Hori retreat back in the house to eat. "I think I'll go to the city after this. Find a way to go home" - Louis explained, Hori nods before standing up and goes in the back area, searching in a sewn bin in the corner.

When he returns, he has the medicines in hand, a couple of banana leaves and a necklace. "For treatment and for memory" he explained. Louis just smiles warmly as he happily takes the boy's gifts.

Hori prepares him a sewn bag that goes around one of his shoulder. He put Hori's gifts in along with a flash-like object with water in it. 

The kid is very nice, extremely kind. Louis wishes he could do more for him, he really did but he isn't sure what exactly he could do for the boy.

When prep was done, Hori gave him directions, Louis gave him warnings and told him about Harry, (telling him to only give Louis away if a man, who claimed to be Harry, is willing to help do everything if it means he could find Louis) and then, he is off. He bid his goodbyes he is on the go again. He'll come back here one day, to help this poor boy, to help kids like him. To help kids like Louis. He will.

*  
* *


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is caught in a bit of a pickle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nondescriptive violence and sensitive subjects ahead.

It has been a day, a whole day of not knowing where the hell Louis is and it's driving everyone crazy. Harry keeps on pacing back and forth, Liam is on the verge of madness because of Harry, Niall is freaking out because of Liam, Shawn is on edge because of Niall, Beau and Gemma have been restless because of them, Lisan has been anxious because of everyone. Darcy can't decide who he relates to most.

He toys with the dagger in hand, probably not the best idea because a dagger can stab a man and it seemed like it did, his finger tracing the rose pattern on the handle, the smaller rose pattern on the blade. It's funny how the blood had made it red. Okay, maybe not funny but still.

He vaguely reminds him of a cheesy complimentary tattoos on my parents' bodies, Harry with the rose and Louis with the dagger. He's pretty sure Harry got a rose necklace tucks somewhere underneath his shirt, he did say Louis has something to match with it so Darcy had always assumed it was a dagger necklace but nope, it's a full on dagger.

As much as the weapon fears him, it's only recent trace left by his dad. Because he knows it probably won't help the search for Louis' location, he held the dagger close to him, as close as possible. It's the only form of connecting he has left with Louis and he eats it all up.

He tucks it in its holder as he thinks about bad of a decision he just made. The small headquarter house nearby is where he is supposed to be right now but here he is, standing in the area they keep the captives.

These are the people that kidnapped his dad, hurt him, tortured him and lost him. The old man in the middle, the mastermind of it all, Troy Tomlinson, his supposed grandfather who also left his dad apparently only to kidnap and torture him years later.

He shouldn't be here. They told him specifically to not be here. Why is it always so hard for him to listen to orders? He is curious, he wanted to know what's their deal, why did they do this, who the heck really are they?

Those guys are tied up against a pretty big tree, surrounded by Harry's people, Harry and Gemma in the middle as Darcy hides behind a tree nearby. Everyone seems to have their attention fixated on those guys so Darcy remains undetected. At least he thinks so.

"So you caught us Styles, what do you want to do? Kill us? Then get on with it, what the hold up kid?"

Troy's people keep taunting Harry's and Gemma's and Darcy can't wrap his head around the reason why. Are they just that annoying? 

"Boss, what do you want us to do?" One girl asked Harry, he remained silent.

"Hah, still too much of a pussy to hurt people Styles? You're a boss now, you can't go running around with your innocent face and expects people to fall for it. Admit it, you're just another ruthless monster like me, only with a better human mask"

"I think it's best if you shut your mouth" Gemma threatened, raising her gun to aim at them. "What do you want from us Troy? We let you go and you think you can just do everything now?"

"And that's where you're wrong. If you had a chance to kill me, why didn't you? Your weakness led you to this point. Have I not taught you good enough?"

"You taught us to kill whoever spites us. Your lessons don't help for shit alright?"

"I also taught you to not be involve in romantic relationships. They only give you weakness. And your weakness results in where we are right now."

"With us threatening you and you're tied up?"

"With you regretting not killing me and your precious Louis gone."

Harry continue to stands motionlessly, his hands curl into fists, so tightly his knuckles gone white. Darcy can't see his face so he doesn't know how scary he looks but if anything, he feels like Harry's blank expression is on.

Troy laughed, obnoxiously, throwing his head back slightly and everything. "You know, maybe it's good he decided to run. That little fucker won't last long anyway, too weak, too small. With him gone maybe you can act like a real mob boss."

"Louis is not weak" Harry finally spoke. Of course he'd speak when it's about Louis.

"Oh really? Have you seen him Styles? You stashed him away, letting him hide in your mansion with high tech security and everything then you expect me to believe you that he can take care of himself? You're too dishonest son."

"And what do you know about him? You've not seen him in years, I live with him through them all"

"And because you do, you sheltered him. Maybe he did use to be good but look at him now. When we caught him he got a bit rounder, more meat in places you don't need, barely any muscles around. Someone like him probably can't even run a mile, and now he's lost in a forest. Just bid your goodbye Styles, he won't last."

"Louis is better than everything you give him credit for"

"Even if so, his injuries would probably kill him anyway." Troy laughed, "He tried to be tough, we can give him credit for that, but his bit back groans and pitiful gasps gave him away quite quick. You wanna know what happened to him son?" Troy quirked an eyebrow, challenging them.

Gemma visibly tensed, everyone seemed on edge and Harry stays quiet, staring down at the man with a smug expression. Actually, all of Troy's people seemed smug, like they are in control instead of being tied up.

"Danny, tell him with happened, tell him just what you did."

"Well, he was a bit difficult to tame at first." He's not a damn dog, what's with the tame deal? "Gotta drug him and everything too." The man watches Harry's reaction ad he paused. "You seem to not mind the fact that he was pretty beaten when we were contacting, you probably don't mind that we explored around a bit right?"

There is a pause, "What did you do?" Harry asked, his voice sounds even lower than how it usually is. It's threatening if anything. Darcy swallows a lump in his throat as he watches on.

"After we drugged him, he was out cold so we got nothing better to do" the man shrug, looking nowhere near apologetic, "His skin is softer than I imagine", he watches Harry from the corner of his eyes before continuing "And his ass and mouth and everything. He knows how to take a dick, even multiple I tell you, some talent to ha-"

_Pang_

Guess Lisan didn't lie when he said Harry could blow someone's head off.

*  
* *

"Darcy?" Lisan called, peeking his head inside. His face seems completely out of it, with eye bags and messy hair. Even his sparkly dark eyes just look dark, dull.

"Hey Lis" he said weakly, his back still leaning on the wall of the building.

After their visit to Troy's warehouse, it was clear that Louis wasn't there so they caught Troy's men and retreated back to a little wooden house up the mountain, a small headquarter maybe. It was abandon when they got up there so why not just use it?

Darcy sighed as he heard Troy's grunts and complaints. The house was pretty small and the wood aren't sound proof so, even when being tortured in far distance, Troy can still be heard. It has stopped being a guilt trip for Darcy and had became annoying really fast which is troubling to say at the least, Darcy isn't too fond of his humane side slipping.

Lisan slides next to Darcy like how he usually does, leaning over slightly to examine the dagger Darcy is now toying in his hands. Darcy lets him.

"When did you get that? It looks cool"

"Oh I- er- didn't. It's my dad's. Found it in the warehouse. Didn't think it would be much help so I kept it."

"That's.. cool." Lisan stayed silent. Oddly silent. He isn't comfortable, he has something on his mind, Darcy can tell. Though he doesn't need baits or pushes, he just needs time. Eventually Lisan speaks again: "I can't believe Sir Tomlinson is just.. gone. I really thought it was over and that we'd find him and everything. I-" he sighed.

Darcy feels the same too, he had high hopes that it was going to be it. He was going to find his dad and go back and everything would be okay. But Louis wasn't there, wasn't anywhere, even the car they claimed Louis took was pushed off a cliff. They couldn't track or find any traces of him. Like as if he just disappeared.

"It's weird but.." Lisan spoke again, staring at his hands which are resting on his knees that are curled up against his chest. He looks so small, it doesn't suit him.

"Sir Tomlinson is actually kind of like.. my idol. My inspiration. When I got in this family I- was pretty weak. I always felt sad and angry at so many things that I almost quit training half way even though it was my idea to take part in the family. I felt like I couldn't relate to anyone. Everyone had worked with mob families before and everything and I'm just totally new and I was handling it pretty badly."

Darcy scooches a bit closer to him, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder, hoping it comes off as comforting. Lisan relaxes slightly, it seems to have worked. "But then that's when I met him. He was visiting the headquarter that day, reason unclear but I think the boss called him in after I told him how I felt. He does things like that before"

His pa told his dad to go comfort someone because he knows he can be pretty shit at it. They do that to him too, when pa's hugs aren't comforting enough, his pa would ask his dad for help. His dad either has his ways with words or just more relatable. 

"He never told me to hang on or deal with it. He gave me advice, he helped me look at things in a different angle. He gave me advice that he said helped him during similar times. He is also strong and full of determination. He is basically my hero" Lisan let out a heavy sigh. "My dads are mostly working, sometimes I wouldn't see them for weeks and Sir Tomlinson would come visit sometimes and fill in those weeks with just looking after me in a couple of hours. I don't know what he sees of me but to me, he's my hero, my inspiration, my mentor. He means so much, I know he'll be okay but I can't help feeling so restless"

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"How _do_ you know if he's okay or not? Have you seen him on that video call? He looked half dead! He looked like he barely ate any food and he seemed beaten! And now he is gone! Lost somewhere, how do you know he is okay?!"

"How would he not? He's not weak and he can take care of himself fine"

"Why do you sound so sure?! Haven't you heard what the guy in Troy's groupie said? Haven't you heard the other thing they did to him?! I just-"

"You listened in on us", Lisan doesn't sound nor look surprised, just stating it as a fact which it basically is.

"I- I'm sorry I just- You all bring me along and never let me know anything and it gets frustrating but my point is-"

"We don't and can't tell you everything because this is your reaction to them."

Darcy bit his lower lip, he needs to calm down. "You mean I react like a fucking baby?"

"No. You have a strong reaction to something you have low or no knowledge of. Leading to even stronger reactions."

"Then _tell_ me. You know there are things I don't know about this whole team, about my dad and my pa so I reacted like a fucking- I don't know, but I want to know. Why are you so sure about my dad? Why did they kidnap him? What really are my parents?"

"If the boss don't tell you then we don't have permission to", Lisan's tired eyes shoot him a sad look, almost apologetic, or maybe it is.

"He'll never answer me though. He never does" Darcy groans.

"You already in so deep, you know the ins and outs, just not the big picture. Maybe now he'll tell you."

"I don't know man. Maybe? I want him to tell me. I want to know. But he just.. wouldn't trust me"

"He trusts you enough to let you follow"

"Yeah right. If it wasn't for you, I doubt he'd let me"

"I doubt that. I think it's more like he doubt your ability of taking the news. You only get snips of it but you're already in a mess of emotions."

Darcy sighed as he pushes the dagger back in its holder. It's not that Lisan is wrong, he knows pretty well how right Lisan is but that just further proves how Harry will not answer Darcy if he presses for answers.

"Maybe I'm not the best for you to ask about this" Lisan spoke again after a while of silence. "Someone in the family might help you better?" 

Maybe Lisan is right. No matter how much he knows, he is still an outsider when it comes to Darcy's actual family. He knows the things _he_ sees and experiences, not the things that Harry probably discusses with his parents or with Gemma or Louis, personal things.

"Who in the family would actually answer me if I ask?"

"Someone who doesn't care enough about whether you know or not but cares enough about whether it hurts you or not?"

"And that would be?"

Lisan gives him a weak shrug, "Beau Styles seems to be fine with doing things that partially hurts you"

"I am not talking to Beau about my crisis"

"Well.. what other choices do you have?"

Darcy squints his eyes at the male next to him, Lisan copies his action though in a more confused manner. Eventually Darcy let out a groan, "I hate it when you got a point"

"You hate it when you're not right"

"Fuck off". Lisan smiles as he sits back, relaxing a little. Honestly, they know each other for like, what? A couple of days? How the hell does he knows so much? 

Lisan is right, again,though. Other than Beau, no one would actually answer his questions. It's not as if Beau will just answer honestly but at least she'd tell him a tiny bit more. At least he hopes so.

*  
* *

"Darcy Tomlinson", Beau raises her eyebrows as she spots him walking towards her. She seems surprised, if she were to do the same to him, he'd be surprise too.

"Do you have to spell my whole name out every time?"

"No. Not like that would stop me from doing it."

She pats the spot next to her before resumes sharpening her knife. She seems to be cleaning and upgrading her weapons since knives, daggers and guns are scattered around her.

"So what do you want Darcy? Don't think you've ever come up to me in any situation. This must be pretty dire." She said without glancing at him, still focuses on the blade of her knife.

"Stop mocking me. I just.. have a lot of questions"

"If it's about the family then you need to ask the boss. No permission from the boss, no talks"

"When did _you_ care about rules and orders?"

"When it matters" Finally she puts the knife down and look at him. Finally having some manners. "So what questions are these?"

"Who are Troy and those guys?"

"You make it sounds like a group of mischief. It's not. They are a group of bad guys, aiming to take your, how do you call him? Papa down."

"Why now?"

"Not 'now', he had been trying for a while. You dad never got the heart to kill him. Too much feelings"

"Having feelings is good"

"Not when it's for someone that tries to think of ways to kill you every time the sun rises"

"And why does he thinks of ways to kill my dad everytime the sun rises?"

"To kill your pa"

"And why does he want to kill my pa?"

"Ah, that one I can't answer"

"Fuck you"

"I would if I can, any other?"

"What kind of job is this? I mean what kind of team or whatever is this?"

"You haven't figured it out?"

"Okay, fuck you, how can I 'figure it out' while having no clue where to even start?"

"The stereotypical black suits and guns and people with big grudges and 'the family' talk and 'the boss'. Common, no bells? I thought it's pretty obvious, there are movies about these kinds of things too."

"Wha- What are you trying to say? You guys are-- what? Hit-mans?"

"What? N-No! You know what? Just ask the boss."

"But he won't tell mee" he whines, crossing his arms like an grumpy kid. 

"Oh I wonder why" she mocked as she shakes her head. It looks fond but he wouldn't trust Beau to be the fond type.

"Stop that! I know I can be a bit emotional and immature but I deserve to know too! It's my family and my friends involve in this thing, I deserve to know!"

"You whine like a god damn baby, honestly"

Darcy let out an angry huff of breath. Beau is still the worst. How could she make fun of him while he is having such a crisis as this? Honestly so evil!

"What is that?"

"Me being grumpy!"

"I don't care that much about your grumpy breaths" she flick his forehead. "I'm asking about this" with a swift motion, almost just like a flick of a wrist, the dagger is in her hand. Then she stiffen. Her eyes go wide and she sat there like as if she stopped functioning.

"Hey!" He snatched it back, seemed to have snatched her consciousness back too. "Don't just go around robbing others like that!"

She stays quiet, just keep staring at the dagger in Darcy's hand. "Hey? Beau? What gotten into you?" She looks up, finally meeting his eyes.

Without prompt, her hands land on his shoulders, "You want answers? Give your pa the dagger."

"What? Why? I know it's dad's and I know pa gave him it but why would he answer me if I-"

"Do you want the answers or not?"

He gulps. He really wants the answer. He really wants to be less clueless. He really wants the truth.

*  
* *

Harry is pacing back and forth again, just panicking in his room. Or stomping angrily, Darcy isn't sure. What he is sure though is Harry's hesitation to open the door. Or maybe he just doesn't want to. Great, he has the one thing that might actually get him the answers he want and the man wouldn't even give him the chance.

He's not sulking, just angry. Kind of.

No matter, he'll just ask later! He waited 8 years for this, he could wait some more! And with that, he stomps his way outside, leaning on one of the trees as he stares into the majestic beauty of nature.

Usually he doesn't care much about nature, much to his pa's displeased. He just never found the reason why people like nature so much, it's just trees and insects that hurt you and animals that look terrifying.

But right now, when he is standing by himself, looking down at the valley, the trees, the stairs crops, the mountains, the little village hiding beneath the leaves, occasional deer jumping around, sweet birds chirping, he feels at peace, like he is one with nature.

He let the gentle breath of air blows his thoughts away, he let the brush of grass beneath him carry his worries away, he let the clouds floating above take his reality away. For just a minute, he felt free, empty. Maybe not empty but similar. Kind of.

"Oh" he heard a voice, coming from behind him so naturally he turns back to see. In front of him is a man, litter with tattoos, some more 'in your face' than others. The man has an almost perfect facial structure (call him bias but his parents' faces are more structurally perfect and perfect in general". The man has a bit of a beard, his eyes sharp, his stare is deadly, his hair done in a quiff. Unlike others, he doesn't wear a black suit, he kind of wears clothes like Lisan, black leather everything.

"Hi" he replied absent mindedly. He feels so under dressed in front of this person. For one, they look like a true angel that fallen from the sky, a model angel. Like yes, his parents are gorgeous but this man looks like a proper model. Second, Darcy is wearing Lisan's dirty clothes, with messy hair and unwashed body. Not to mention he probably looks like all of his life force is was drained out of him. What with seeing his pa shot a man.

The man opened his mouth to say something but Niall beat him to it. "Darcy! What are you doing standing at the edge like that?? What if you drop down?? Oh hey Zayn"

"Hello"

Wait what? "Zayn?" - Darcy echoed stupidly.

"Hi." The man, Zayn replied, staring straight at him, still in awe before turning to Niall. "Long time no see Niall. Is he the new guy?"

"Ehh" Niall turns to Darcy, as if to ask permission. Darcy nods subtly. "He's Darcy. Tomlinson. The son. Of.. the boss"

Zayn's eyes go so wide it almost pops out of his eyes. It's comically hilarious. "So you're the famous Darcy. Heard many things about you."

""And you're Zayn Malik. I heard, um, many things about you too. Lisan misses you a bunch too, at least he said so."

Zayn's sharp eyes soften, a warm smile spreads on his face. "I miss him too. Just came back today. Was looking forward to meeting him. I heard you two are quite close?"

"I mean I want to think so but I don't know about him."

"He thinks very fondly of you too."

"Wha- I-"

"Zayn!" - A voice, Liam's voice, called for Zayn mere seconds before the man was pulled into a tight embrace. Though it looks more like Liam was charging for him but Zayn is actually the one to pull him into the hug.

Darcy didn't realize Niall scooching closer until the man was practically next to him. "Wow, look at those love birds. It's like they haven't seen each other for centuries."

He can't help but smile at that. It's cute really. Darcy has to admit, after seeing how heads are blown and how throats are slit, he is dying for something a bit less bloody, a bit more wholesome. And a cute reunion of two deeply in love partners seems like a perfect fit.

Something similar must be going through Niall's head as he stops picking his nails and twitching all over. He just stands there, not completely happy but content.

Darcy almost missed it when the husbands whispered "I miss you so much" and the "I love you"s though he would still probably be fine without hearing it. It was cute though.

"Can you imagine it?" Niall suddenly speaks up again, his voice soft and gentle, "Being a part of such a strong and beautiful love, being able to feel it pumping through your veins, to have it. Isn't it cool?"

Darcy looks back at them. A strong and beautiful love. A love that didn't waver even in stormy night. A love that exists one in a life time. A love that last and pulled itself through all the speed bumps without ever falling. "Yeah" he decided "It is cool."

*  
* *

They are all inside now but here he is, still outside, doing the thing he knows he shouldn't, not allowed to even. He's standing in front of a tied up Troy. Because he is a fucking dumbass. This is dumb. So dumb. He is dumb.

The man looks up at him, a smug smile plastered on his face. "They use such youngster nowadays huh?" He looks Darcy up and down, he suddenly felt judged. "You don't seem well trained nor well armed. Guess they bring newbies out on the mission now? Or do they just really think that lowly of us?" Troy chuckled under his breath, he looks like he's just casually chuckling but it sounds heavily like grimace.

"That doesn't concern you"

"Oh you're a confident one. Just because I'm tied up doesn't mean I can't break out any second and beat you kid"

Darcy squints at the helpless man in front of him. "You can kill me, I don't care. Just need you to answer my questions" This is stupid, stupid stupid. Stupid.

"Depends on the questions little boy. Ask too personal ones and you might need your peers' help because your baby face won't get anything outta me" he chuckle again, the rasp in his voice sounds more painful than it is probably is.

"Who are you?"

Troy raised his eyebrows looking at Darcy like he is crazy. He is probably right. "I'm Troy Tomlinson. Don't ring a bell? For someone in this, what do they call this, industry, shouldn't you already know me?"

Cocky man he seems. "No, doesn't ring a bell. In this day and age, they only know about Mr. Harry Styles."

It seems to tick something in Troy as his playful, cocky expression shifted instantly. He looks slightly angry now, annoyed maybe. "Him?" He scoffed, "People would remember him? Hah, talking like he is a house hold name in this mob business" Mob.. business? "They dare replace me, an actual mobster with a guy like him?" A guy like him?

"What do you mean 'a guy like him'?"

"Kid, let me give you a history lesson. This family that you're in right now, it's bullshit, most of the people in this family was stolen from mine. All the money and the position, even their name is mine. The kid, Harry, he was trained by me but don't be fooled, he could barely kill a fly when I was training him. He can't fight for shit either. Just because he could blow one person's head off means he is better than me? Means he could take over my name in this business? People think he is so good and smart and vicious? That kid is fucking nothing. Kids like you should look up to people like me, the original leader, the one that could actually gets what he wants, hurts ones that stays in his way. Not a fucking sentimental piece of shit like him. He is also probably the kind to hide this glorious life of his to his family so they could have a 'normal life' too. He is a fucking baby I tell you. He doesn't deserves anything people are giving him. Nothing!"

Darcy stares blankly at him, mostly because he's processing the information and he is processing his response, his emotions. He still hasn't finished processing the fact that Harry is a mobster either. A mob.. boss? Does Louis knows? Why don't they tell him? How long are they planning to hide this from him? Even after his dad for got kidnapped?

"Why did you kidnapped m- Louis. Why did you kidnapped Louis?"

Troy scoffed again. "Why not? Because Harry let himself carry such a huge weakness, what kind of mobster would I be to _not_ exploit it? He should have known better, he should have learnt better, he should have been better, he should have listened to everything I've taught him. He took my family, my glory, things that I dear most. So I'm just returning the favor and the only way it would match all things he took from me would be him. That boy put himself in a terrible position, loving such a weak person, putting his vulnerability out. Honestly, he learnt nothing from me"

"Louis is your.. son wasn't he? If you two hates each other so much then why did m-.. the boss let himself be with Louis?"

"Because he is nothing but an idiot. More proves, more reasons of why he is not fitting for the position he currently has. Listen to me kid, conspire with me, work with me and take him down. I'll treat you good time, when I'm the boss again, you'll definitely get something big"

Darcy holds back his urge to scoff back at the man. As if he would do anything to hurt his dad and pa. The words this man use to describe his pa too, it's incredibly rude. And the way he described his dad is also wrong. Right? Darcy i pretty confident in his knowledge of his parents, although limited, he knows they do fully show their sensitive side to him. He knows his pa might be a softie but he can be very stern and serious as well. He knows his dad can be a bit emotionally driven but he is strong, physically strong too according to Lisan.

Troy must be lying. Or his version of the truth is incredibly objective. It sounds very much like it, what with him wanting his position of mob boss back. Don't you have to actually earn those? If Harry took that position from them then it probably means Harry earned that position and the team that he currently has. 

But either way, he does know about a couple of key things. One, they are mobsters, two Harry is a mob boss and that Louis is probably aware. Three, Harry took Troy's team, as Troy believes so but Troy also thinks Louis is Harry's boyfriend so Darcy will take that information with a grain of salt. Troy apparently trained Harry and he apparently didn't listen. He also learns that Troy thinks he is better than how he actually is.

The talk was pretty useless since the 'truth' are heavily objective, he can also take very few information or maybe none at all. Either way, "I think this conversation is over."

"Remember my words kid. Harry is not worth your service but work with me and it will all be worth it" Troy smirked, almost too confidently for someone who is being tied up to a tree.

"Confidence will not get you untied sir." Darcy turns on his heels and head off. He really needs to confront Harry now. Kind of desperately need to. 

*  
* *

"Darcy?" Darcy turns around, it was Zayn that called him. "What are you doing out here alone bub?"

Darcy dangles his legs off the cliff, pretty risky of him, and continue staring at the view after turning away from Zayn. "Just thinking"

"It's risky near the edge kid" He casually lifts Darcy and moves him to a tree nearby, settling him there before sitting down next to him. Darcy didn't care enough to protest. "Care to tell me what's on your mind bub?"

"Sure. Whatever" Darcy shrugged then it hit him, what the hell is he going to tell Zayn? To him it's a huge crisis but to Zayn it probably means nothing. He already kind of knows everything Darcy doesn't. How is he going to make it sound like he is not crazy? Or a whining little kid? "On the second thought, it's fine, it's stupid..."

Zayn stays quiet after that too. He didn't push which Darcy is grateful for, it gives him a bit of time to think. Lisan was waiting for Zayn to come back, he wonders if they have met yet? Don't know why he cares about Lisan so much. He calls him best friend but honestly they have known each other for, like, what, 3 days? But he feels closer to him than any other friends he ever had. Though the situation they are in might have played certain parts in why they became so close so fast.

"Have you talked to Lisan yet? He has been.. looking forward to meeting you" Darcy didn't look up to meet Zayn's gaze but he could tell he is being stared at. It's weird but also understandable. Zayn had never met Darcy, had only met him a couple of hours ago, and here he is, asking about their father-son reunion. Of course it's weird.

Zayn answers either way though. "Yeah I met him. He cried when I walked him and gave him a soul crushing bear hug." Darcy giggles, bear hug, sounds plausible yet also out of character for the guy. It's also cute. Lisan is pretty cute. Wait what? "He seems pretty happy nowadays, a lot happier actually. I think you might have something to do with that" - he smiles, turning towards Darcy again who still refuses to look at him.

"You think so?"

"Liam thought so too. You might not know much about us or what we do or where we came from but you know how to ease yourself in, make yourself a part of the family. It's nice. You remind me a lot of Louis, your dad. He initially didn't belong here, wasn't aware of us for a bit, was just an out-looker for a long time. Harry also kept him away from us for a long time. But once he got in, Louis eased himself right in, making friends, cracking jokes, training newbies. The only thing he never did was go out on 'missions'. Before we knew it, he was a part of us without the initiation process."

"He is pretty great isn't he?" Darcy smiles to himself, twirling a strand of hair that fell down. "I don't know much about them or this family or my family for that matter but I love him and my pappy. I love them both even though they aren't completely honest with me. I.. still hope they would be though."

Zayn takes a tad of time to answer that one. "A lot of people probably told you this before but it doesn't make it any less true. They want you to carry on as a normal child, as a normal family, with normal life and normal friends. Something that both of them did not have, can not afford but they wanted you to have it. Though looking at it now, it's still a bit too luxurious even for them." He turns to look at Darcy then looks forward again, "If you want the truth, it might be hard to push it out of them. Especially Harry. He really wanted you to think of them as a normal family with a bit of problems here an there. That wish of his is probably why he is getting himself stressed out at this moment."

Darcy nods, huffing out a short sigh. He knows his parents care for him a lot. He also understands that a man like his dad, being the son of a vicious mob boss at the time, probably didn't have much of a normal nor good childhood. He also understands that his pa works in the mob business at a young age since he always talk about having to work young. He understands it but he still didn't think it was fair for them to still hide it from him, after the kidnap and everything. Maybe they needed a little push, maybe they needed to understand he'll be fine handling this problem once they told him about it. Maybe they needed to know he is a bit more mature than they think.

His hand reaches for his dad's dagger and pulls it out, caressing its side before showing it to Zayn. "Beau said this might help me get my answer from pa. Do you think it will?"

Zayn's reaction to the rose carved dagger is similar to that of Beau's. His eyes went wide, he froze and stayed silent, seem to be processing what is in front of him. Eventually he nods, slowly but surely. "It will. It might push the boss in a bit of a messy place when he sees it but it will get you your answer. It will give him the hard enough push."

"What do you mean by.." he put the dagger back. "A messy place?"

"When he gave that dagger to Louis, it was a pretty interesting moment of his life. It's a pretty important moment, shift in their relationship and life in general and seeing it again will probably bring him back there. He is pretty sentimental so seeing something like that will definitely make him cry. In his current state of mind, he will cry pretty hard."

"Oh.. Do you.. think it's a good idea that I use that.. um.. weakness? of his to get n answer out of him? Isn't it kind of mean?"

"You can try asking him normally." Darcy scoffed. "Though it seems like you've already tried that."

"I did, for many years and it never worked."

"Then try with the dagger. Whatever gets what you want right?"

Darcy bites his bottom lip. He feels like playing dirty for doing that to his pa, putting him into a tearful moment just to get what he wants. It's terrible and he understands so but he desperately wants the answer, that has been his goal from the start. But is it worth it?

"Yeah."

He could hear Zayn let out a soft sigh but he didn't protest, just simply nodded. "Alright. Good luck with that."

*  
* *

Here goes nothing.

"Pa, please, just tell me the truth." Darcy plead as he finally got in Harry's room, office more like. Okay, a room in which only Harry and people Harry allowed in can be in.

"Darcy, please, not now. I'll tell you when the time is right." He said, smoothing out the crease on his forehead. At least he tried.

"What time is better than now? Okay but seriously pa, dad is kidnapped then escaped then missing and you literally shot a man-"

"Wait, you saw that?"

"- and my grandpa is tied up underneath that tree-"

"How did you know he is your grandpa?"

"Would you just please tell me the truth?"

Harry bit his bottom lip, seems to be considering it but shook his head in response. "No, I can't- it's- I just can't. You don't need to know, you-"

"Pappy, please" He knows this is a terrible thing to do, to put his pa in such a position but he wants the answer. Darcy takes out the dagger, holding it in his hands and watches his pa freezes in place. "I want to know." He places the dagger on the table.

It breaks his heart when his pa started crying, pulling the dagger closer and feeling its texture with his finger before carefully hugging it close, mumbling "I miss you Lou, I miss you so much" under his breath.

This is honestly sinful. He is the worst. The truth is worth it right? That's all he had ever wanted, truly it's worth it right? He want it, he needed it. All of it. He's doing the right thing right?

"How much do you know, love?" Harry asked quietly, probably couldn't even hear himself though is sure Darcy could. It took Harry a bit of time to actually ask Darcy too, he was probably trying to clam himself and clear his mind. Darcy can respect that.

"I know that you guys are mobsters and that you are a mob boss. I know that dad knows about it but I don't know what he does or to what extent does dad knows. I know that grandpa thinks very lowly of both of you and I know that he blames you for his current bad situation. Um.. That is.. it so far I think.."

Harry sighed before sitting straight up, putting the dagger back on the desk in front of him but his finger never stops going across its blade, feeling the craved rose on it back and forth.

"Well.. there is a lot left to tell you, have a seat." Harry pulls out a chair and placed it next to himself. "What do you want to know first love?"

Darcy obediently placed himself on the chair, pulling on of his leg up to hug it as his back leans on the wall. "Maybe starts from the beginning? How you two met? The real beginning this time.", he pouts.

Harry chuckled weakly, "Well the first time I met him, he didn't know it was me yet I was totally gone. The second time we met, he recognized he then, which one would you like to hear?"

"Both!"

"Alright alright, no need to be so eager" - he chuckled.

*  
* *

_Harry really should have got better at listening to orders, he also needed to stop complaining and blaming himself as he was running from people that could actually kill him. Honestly why was he so dumb?_

_Harry had been working in the Toml family for a long time now, ever since he was around when he was only 13 if he remembered correctly. Despite 5 years of working with them they still would not let him do something important nor trust him, Thinking back they were probably right as the first thing he ever did right after given a spy mission was got caught and being chased._

_"Run all you want brat but you won't get away!" - one of the man shouted. No one was around, they were chasing him in the shadiest part of town, honestly he either get caught then or get murdered by a serial killer or something. Either way, it was a terrible situation all together._

_Suddenly, he heard a loud thud followed with an equally loud "Gawk!" from behind him. "Hey! Who the fuck are you?!" - he heard. When Harry turned his head back, he was astonished to see one man was knocked down, hugging his leg as the other man stared dead straight at the person that knocked his friend down._

_In front of them, blocking him, is a boy with soft messy brown hair, ripped, dirty clothes and tanned skin, holding a metal pipe in his hand, standing in a fighting pose. "Go" - he heard faintly. "What?" ; "I said go!" the boy shouted, turning back to look at him._

_Harry hesitantly but soon turn his back to the demanding shiny blue eyed boy with dangerously sharp cheekbones and ran for his life. After he ran away, it suddenly hit him. The most gorgeous person just saved his life and despite it probably won't happen, he wanted to see the boy again to properly thank him, or to just see him again._

_The second time they met, didn't fail to struck butterflies in his stomach either. Though some would argue it wasn't butterflies in his stomach but more like his stomach aching after being punched and kicked there so many times._

_If Harry was amazed and whipped by him the first time just by seeing his demanding eyes then he is totally gone for him. The way he threw the brick at the man and the way he swung the table leg at the other guy's head and the way his small, delicate yet strong hand gripped his to pulled him away. If Harry didn't know better, he'd call him some kind of super hero. Of course he wasn't out of it enough to call him that. He was out of it enough to call him an angel though._

_He later learned the boy's name is Louis, Louis Tomlinson. The boy was sadly homeless. After knowing Louis only ate trash that the trashcan nearby his usual camp provide, Harry ended up finding abandon houses nearby his working area s sometimes if he ended up getting chased again, Louis would help him. He also brought food and rinks back. Instead of sleeping in the usual lair, he always ended up back with Louis. Whenever the family would move location, he would too while sneaking Louis on the car with him._

_Together, it became a routine, a little system they both have a silent agreement on. Soon enough, people around the family stopped asking and commenting despite knowing Harry shouldn't do that, despite knowing Harry stayed back with Louis or that he brought Louis along._

_To Harry, Louis was a crush, to them, they were just friends. Harry didn't know how it happened or when but before he knew it, he had already noticed all the little things that Louis did, all the little things that Louis liked, all the little things that Louis hated. Before he knew it, he was ready to do anything to this boy, for this boy. He was ready to die for this boy too if it ever came to it. Same was for Louis to Harry. Before they both knew it, they had loved one another to an extent they were both unaware of._

_What caught him in a bigger surprise though was that Louis is Troy, his boss,'s son. Because one, Troy never once mention he has any relations. Second, Troy had always told them to never have anyone in your life because they can become your greatest weakness. Third, because Louis had always told him about how terrible his past is and he didn't expect Troy can be so bad._

_Though if he is being honest, he should have expected it or at least be less surprised. He should have realized why Troy was so confident in saying you can get rid of your loved ones and move on, he should have realized why Troy was so confident in killing everyone and anyone that got in his way. Because if your biggest weakness is your love ones and he already killed and left them to rot, then what else could give him trouble?_

_He remembered the conversation they had about it, about family and their pasts with Louis. At the time he wished it never occurred._

_"So we've known each other for a while now right Lou?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"And we wanna take our friendship into something else right? Something more?"_

__

__

_"Yup"_

_"And to do that, we need to be able to know about each other and trust one another through and through right?"_

_"Yep"_

_"So how about we talk about things we never told anyone? Like our um.. pasts?"_

_"Whatever you say curly, as long as you keep your mouth about the secret then i'm fine with telling you all of them" - he smiles. His smile could fucking kill Harry if he wanted to._

_"If I get to have something exclusive, why would I tell anyone?"_

_At the time he wished it never occurred but when he grew up, he was grateful that talk happened. Louis knew about how Harry was an orphan and was picked up by one of the people in the the family and eventually worked for the family. Harry knew about how Louis used to live with Troy and his mum but then his mom passed and Troy went away and only later did he find our Troy killed his mom and actually left him to rot._

*  
* *

"I don't really want to continue that. Not that I don't want to tell you, its just that it's a bit difficult for me to get into it. It was a bit of a hard time. But in any case I came to term with it and I wanted out with Troy"

"So what did you do? He said you took his people but I think it's more like you earned them"

"You are correct and also incorrect. I did not use his people but I did earn whoever that did follow me"

"Wha- what the hell does _that_ mean?"

Harry chuckled at Darcy's flip out. "Alright, chill out", he pat the boy's head before continuing, "Well first, a lot of my people are close friends of mine, whether they are in his team or not. For example, Zayn was Troy's people while Liam is not, Shawn is his people while Niall is not, Louis almost wants nothing to do with him. I gathered my people through my own leadership and kindness, sure there are people that was in his family but he lost them on his own.

"When you are a leader, you need to care for your people, you need to provide them, trust them and let them trust you, support you. What he did was that he killed everyone and anyone that got in his way. Whether they were his people or not. The man cared about no one but himself, he wants nothing but good for himself. He was ready to kill his wife and left his son to rot just so he could have a wealthy and powerful life. 

"So naturally a lot of people repent him. They did even before I left and started my own family. Going over to me was just their excuse to get rid of him, to get away from his dictatorship if I have to bee honest. Although I'm a bit hurt, I'm not surprise. In any case, it did lead me here and I'm still not dead yet" 

"That's terrible" Darcy let out a soft sigh. He expected as much but he didn't expect his grandpa to be that bad, too be involve in such a messy business. He also didn't expect himself to take it so well. Maybe because he already knew what it might entail. "Then tell me about some of your people? Like about Zayn, Liam, Shawn and Niall or something?"

"If I'm being honest, I'm a lot closer to Zayn and Liam than Niall and Shawn. Nothing against them, it's just that Shawn is a bit distant to me and others in general. Though that's why everyone was a bit surprised when he got along so well with Niall. So I guess I'll start with least close to closest. Sounds like a plan?"

"Yeah!" Darcy grins, hugging both of his legs now. Almost never did they ever got the chance to sit and talk and never did Harry be honest with him like this. It's refreshing and if he has to be honest, he loves it.

"So let's start with Niall. Niall is new in his family. Shawn was the one who introduced him to us. At first his initiation process went a bit wobbly but all in all, he had proven himself to be loyal, strong and also enjoyable to be around. Niall is like an open book while Shawn is the opposite. Supposed opposites attract. Um.." he shrugged, "Don't know much about the boy."

"Next is Shawn. I met Shawn back when I was still working with Troy. He told me later on that he had always repent Troy but funny enough, I never knew. I don't think anyone knew by that matter so when I was taking Troy down, Shawn was basically the inside man. Troy said Shawn's flip was the most surprising one to him. Shawn joined the family pretty early though he joined about a couple of months before I got out. Shawn kind of mentioned some time ago that he only joined because some of his mates were already in" Harry shrugged.

"Then there is Liam. I knew Liam when I was going around with a secret identity and was working in a cafe. He is a co worker, someone that made me felt close and safe enough that I told him my real job and everything. There was a period where he just stayed out of contact with me, with Zayn as well but when he came back, with Zayn no less, he joined our family. Before he temporary cut ties, he is one of the people that helped me out a lot in the taking Troy down plan.. He is also one of the people that later helped me lead my own family. He is really great, very helpful. Sometimes we would still sit down and talk. Back then I would have late night talks with Zayn but lately it has been with Liam" he shrugged, "He is still around more"

"Last but not least is Zayn. I knew Zayn when I was still working with Troy. He is the one that brought me back to that family so I wouldn't um.. be homeless anymore." He chuckled weakly, "He had always been around for me, he gives me advice and taught me how to fight and made me feel included. Because I always told him my things, he always told him his. I remember the most trouble I've ever had with him was his period of pinning on Liam. The man had a girlfriend then a wife and Zayn just stayed on the sideline yet he supported him till no ends. It was a pretty sad time. After his endless years of being defensive and waiting, he went offensive after Liam had a divorce. And look where that got him I supposed. I wish I could put Zayn in a position where it would be easier for him to stay home since Liam and Lisan both miss him a lot but there is nothing I could do. Collecting and spying had always been his specialty and he is the captain too so I can't just switch him. He is also really good at his job too so I can't just suddenly switch him for no reason now can I?"

Darcy nods. His eyes turn to the dagger on the table, Harry's finger has not left its blade, has not stopped caressing its carved in rose ever since they started. "So what's the story with that dagger?"

It is Harry's turn to look at it now. A soft smile spreads on his face as he slowly picks it up and brings it closer to both of them. "I think your dad would want to tell that story. Ask him when you have the chance then"

And what if he doesn't tell me?"

"Then tell him I had already grown some balls and told everything else"

Darcy can't help but giggles at how proud Harry looks as he said that. "See? Not so bad telling me now is it? I'm big enough dad, proper 18 and everything. Maybe not mature but I can take the truth."

"Yeah you can", Harry smiles, "I'm sorry for hiding from you and not trusting you bub. You might not be fully matured but you already are more mature than how I thought you'd be"

Darcy smiles proudly. "Of course!"

*  
* *

_It's their 3rd year being together, Harry felt like it was time. Not caring what people might say about how they are not old enough, how they aren't meant for each other, about how hard it would be for them. But Harry didn't care._

_He quietly got closer to Louis. He had wanted to do this a long time ago. He wanted to spend his life with his man, to build an actual family and have kids with him. Wanted the rest of his life with him, no matter how hard it will be._

_"Hey Lou, can we talk?"_

_Louis turned back to face him, a concerned smile appeared on his face. Harry could probably have placed it a bit differently but he didn't care enough to do so._

_At this state of their relationship, they had bought a house with each other, Harry had started his own family and things were going better than ever so honestly it was no time like then._

_Harry hid the small red box behind his back, Louis kept his hands behind his back as well. "So um.. I um wanted to tell you something"_

_"You can tell me anything love, no need to be so nervous", Louis chuckled at his suffering. He reached out to move a strand of hair that fell on Harry's face away before his hand went back behind his back._

_"Lou, we have been together for a long time and I love you a lot, so much with everything I ever have and I.. um.. I want to tell you that I-" He cut himself off, letting his hands moved forward, showing Louis a small red ring box. Slowly, he opened the box, "Will you.. spend your life with me?"_

_Louis widen his eyes, his bottom lip got sucked in his mouth before he chuckled softly. "You know," his hands slowly reached forward. Harry's eyes widen as he saw a small red ring box in Louis' hands as well, "Sometimes it's scary how in-sync we are."_

_"Lou.. I.." - his eyes watered as he struggled to get the words out. Louis opened his ring box revealing a similar ring to his own. which was crazy since they didn't go ring shopping together. Louis wordlessly slipped the ring on Harry._

_"Don't need to ask you then" Louis smiled, wiping Harry's tear with his thumb. "So?" Louis offered his hand to Harry. "You know my answer, common"_

_Harry smiled fondly, wiping his tears with his sleeve before quickly slipping the ring on Louis as well. It slid on easily, a perfect fit. "It looks perfect on you.."_

_"Since I slipped the ring on you first, you'll be taking my last name" - he winked._

_Harry giggled like a god damn school girl. "I would gladly be Harry Tomlinson", Harry said proudly, planting a kiss on Louis' pink lips. "I love you so much"_

_"Me too love" he said in their kiss, before pulling Harry back. "Got something else for you" he said, taking a rose necklace out from his pocket. "Memento, so you can remember this day, not just from the ring because today is a special day"_

_Harry chuckled as he stayed still for Louis to put it on him. "I also got something for you. It's not as cute though." he took out a dagger. A shiny new dagger with a rose carved on it. "Since you don't have a dagger and you are better with close range stuff and you got a dagger tattoo and I got a rose one so I thought, you know"_

_"You are incredibly thoughtful but equally cheesy, you hear?" Louis gladly took the dagger, pecking Harry's lips lovingly. "I love it. I'll use it even when it's all worn out and rusted. I will probably use it even after it broke"_

_"Wha?! Don't use it if it's broken! I'll get you a new one!"_

_"Nope! What's said can not be broken!"_

_"Louis noo! You're a dork!"_

_"Well.. I'm your dork!" He raised their hands and pointed at their ring fingers, "Common, you know what I'm going to say~"_

_"Foreve-"_

_"FOREVERRR!!"_

*  
* *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Louis centric in the next one


	5. Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis trying to work his way to a phone call

The ride takes not much time at all, strangely enough Louis thoroughly enjoyed his time going through the worn road, driving passed all the trees in almost complete silence.

Louis misses this, most of the time he'd be provided with drivers and so on, so in reality he had not driven a car for so long. He had always loved driving, though he has not been good at it. If it wasn't for Harry's teaching, he would probably still be bad at it.

The bumpy path gave him a bit of trouble but once he got down to the main road, things became easier. The twist and turns as it curves along the mountain was a bit tricky at first but once he learnt to slow down and stopped getting distracted, things became easy.

Half way through his trip though, a policemen came between him and the other couple of miles of his destination.

"Yes mister officer?" - he asked nonchalantly, not really his first time on the rodeo is all. Though his English or him seem to have caught the Asian man by surprise. 

The police man stumbled slightly but finally uttered: "Can't drive in city with this" he pointed at the car, tractor, well, a little car with a trunk being dragged behind by said small car and said trunk is probably for carrying wood.

Louis nodded though in grimaced as he slowly backed away and went the other direction. There had gotta be a way. Because one the road was still far too far for Louis to have gone on foot and second, even if he snuck passed that one man, there was bound to be others and he was bound to get caught sooner or later. So what to do? What to do?..

Luckily (for him) when he was going back the way he came from, he spotted a nice looking motorbike resting on the side walk, with the key still in place and the helmet resting on its seat. Its owner was facing away from it, from the road, towards the cliff.

A motorbike could definitely get him to where he needed to be, the city, but what should he do? Ask the guy for a lift? Judging from the fact that he was on that side of the road, he was heading the opposite way of where Louis needed to go. Should he ask to borrow? Who the hell would let a stranger borrow their bike? On a hill with barely any living soul around even. What should he do? Steal it?

Took him a bit to realized the owner was facing away, not to look at the majestic beauty of nature. No, no, no. He was peeing. Down the cliff. No shame, not even caring, not even bother to see if anyone was around or below him. 

That's it, Louis decided. A trade of transportation devices it shall be. Louis parked his truck, car thingy, a respectable distance so the man wouldn't hear the abrupt stop to a passing engine and gets suspicious. Louis is a professional after all.

Louis was never a good citizen, years of travelling around with Harry definitely lower that part of his reputation but it didn't change much. He even got better and sneakier at his mischief which can come in handy, much to Harry's disapproval.

In a swift motion, Louis dashed out his car, grabbed and put on the huge helmet, pulled down its shade to cover his whole face before practically jumping on the bike and then he was gone.

He could hear the man's loud protests and probably some curses as well but he didn't know the language so it didn't matter.

With that, he gracefully went passed the police and headed straight to the city. He should probably feel bad for the man he just left in the dust but honestly, he isn't nice enough of a person for that.

And that is how Louis managed to get to the city on a cool looking motorbike despite having absolutely no money on him.

It hits him like a brick then, he didn't have money, nothing in his pockets, how the hell is he going to survive? Surely his body is not strong enough to consume trash and still not die like the old times.

He temporarily pushes the thought aside as he takes in the city in front of him.

"Welcome to Đà Lạt" - said one of the flower bed he comes across. He had a moment of questioning their choice of putting the welcome sign until he actually got to the city.

There are flower beds almost everywhere, in the middle of a roundabout, in front of each houses, by the riverside. No, there is a whole field of flowers by the riverside. Harry would die to be in this city.

That hits him again, he went to the city to get signals, to borrow phones or something to contact his family, to get Harry to come get him, not expose him to more danger. Despite wanting to be independent, Lpuis can't exactly ride a motorbike back home can he?

He glances around, going by the beautiful and huge flower park, passed the weird seed shaped building (which he later on realizes is an underground supermarket), passed a huge ass lake and into smaller roads and he found no phone booth. None. What the actual fuck?

If he was being honestly with himself though, he still couldn't use the phone booth if they were to have some lying around. No money in pockets still.

Maybe the trunk of the motorbike has something, he briefly thought. It's not like he would return the bike before Harry got to him or at all since he doesn't remember the dude's face. He already stole the car, might as well takes things in it right?

He is not a good role model. How did he manage to teach Darcy to not pick up all of his terrible incriminating habits? He has no idea.

He pulled the bike over, near the duck shaped pedalo area that the all kids and teens are gathered in. He looks around him, making sure no one will rob him like he robbed the bike's owner. Always have to be careful. 

When coast is clear, he pops open the trunk with the same key that started the bike and skim through what he has in store.

His findings aren't too great as it turns out. There is a few amount of money in it, yes, but judging from its number and Louis' knowledge of the country, the money wouldn't even able to have him afford anything. By the money is a pretty roomy and thick raincoat, a notebook, a pen, another less thick, cheaper looking raincoat and a small bottle of medical oil.

Oh, a map too, marked with locations the owner was probably heading towards. Seems like a quite ambitious dude basing on the tons of written location and circles on the map. Whoops. Guess he wouldn't need that anymore. Louis is a terrible person to stranger.

He folds the map carefully and places it back to where it belongs. "Alright, okay." He looks around. He can't make a call now, as much as he loves to since there is no contact device around here. Maybe he could ask someone if he could borrow?

"Excuse me miss" he asked a lady walking by, "May I borrow your phone?" She gives him a look like he is crazy before waving her hand and shaking her head. She continues walking. Either people here not used to strangers asking for their phone or she had no idea what the hell he was saying. Which kind of make sense how that he thinks about it.

He is also in a more remote area so maybe that weirded her out. Okay, let's go somewhere more urban, maybe he'd get more luck there?

Apparently not, as he discovers. As he arrived at the more crowded place, people are apparently even more alert and less trusting.

First off, he literally almost got robbed by a teen, he should have been mad but it just reminded him of his old days, plus the kid didn't succeed.

Second of all, literally no one even tried listening to him, ones that did just look confused. Some of them threatened to call the cops on him claiming he tried tricking many people which is insulting really. If Louis Tomlinson were to go and trick people to get what he wants, he wouldn't use such an obvious, simple tactic. Honestly, he gets no respect these days.

Alright, he is clearly going crazy.

Maybe he should visit the post office or police office, see if they can offer him a call. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea! They wouldn't be too weirded out and wouldn't be on such high alert of stranger! Yeah! That's a great plan!

It was until he saw a wanted poster of himself hanging on their walls. Not a taken picture mind you, a drawn one. Meaning that asshole of a bike rider owner, went to the police, report him and apparently saw his face and back in the most details despite probably seeing it in split of a second.

Liam has that specialty too. When he came to the team and flawlessly showed it off, it had helped the family in so many ways. He appreciates it less as the man with similar strength is against him though. Damn it, just his luck.

He wants to track down that little bastard and just stab him to death as he literally took away one of the last chance Louis has of contacting home. And he is also being tracked down by the cops. Suits him right really but he is human, and he has all his rights to feel pissed off.

He drives off as fast as he could, he is drawibg enough attention to himself already, might as well not make thjngs worst.

He decided to round the huge lake in the city's centre, just because he can and because he needed to go to more remote area to think of his next move.

The lake is huge, like outragously huge with roads that lead to other paths of the city, whether is back there or to other places. The literally small hills and weird turns are already confusing enough, he really doesn't need this to giv him a headache too.

But if anything, he likes the beauty and the nature feel to it all. Different to other cities, this one exist in a valley, surround by bigger cliffs and hills and tall pine trees.

When in its center, it's loud as all hell, but once they move slightly away, things go quiet, houses look less modern and caved in one another.

This city might not be as posh as LA or London but he admits if he could come back here as a normal tourist with his family, he would. Though he just prays that by that time, the police will already forget his face. Though what's life without a bit of risk?

He continues to ride around the city, thinking of ways to go after this, paying no minds to the gas status of the bike until it ran out on him. Wanker.

He leads the car onto the side of the road. Might as well take the belongings inside, keep walking and call it a day. Louis is pretty surprised at how calm he is being right now but he is already in his 30s, turning 40, honestly, not much can surprise him anymore, no even his father trying to kill him.

Which is a shame, he wants to be surprised again. Actually, no, scratch that thought. He is already turning 40, he doesn't want or need anymore surprises unless he want to have a heart attack and die.

He looks around to find something to put the trunk items in, maybe a plastic bag or a bag or something that someone left on the sidewalk that is big enough. Surely there gotta be something right?

Right, he really might have gone actually crazy, okay. Why on Earth would anyone leave a bag on the sidewalk? A working one that is big enough to shove all the items in even. And even if there were, why would no one get it before he would? And why did he even think of the idea- Oh look a bag.

Louis blinks a couple of times in confusion as a pretty big hand bag rests soundly on the sidewalk, only a short wall away from the forest. It's shady, that's obvious. So.. does he needs that bag that much?

Louis looks back at the things he need to carry with his small arms. He knows they are quite dainty, not that he would ever openly admit they are but he knows they are. So let's put that into perspective, would he be able to carry a thick ass raincoat, some very few change (yes he can with that one, pockets exist), a notebook, a pen, the medical oil another raincoat all day? Probably yes but curiosity took over his brain.

Louis slowly approaches the neglected bag, kicking it a bit before pulling the zipper open. Okay. This is definitely not the kind of thing Louis would want his fingerprints on nor seen around. There are bags, literal bags of drug inside this fucking bag. What the fuck?

He turned the key to lock the motorbike so no one could take it before zipping the bag closed and headed towards the police station. Hey, his family might be running a mob business that kills people but they aren't all that bad okay?

"Officer, I found this bag on the streets." - he said, plopping the bag down on the police's table. They turn to look at him, wide eyes before scrambling to open it. They start to whisper to one another, some just talk normally. Seems like they are discussing about the items in the bag before a man walks in, giving some orders before everyone turns to him.

"Hey" - he heard, "I'm Nick" - said the tall guy next to the scary looking police man that gave people orders. "I'm their unofficial translator. You must be the guy that brought back the bag of drugs?"

"I do actually have a name and I don't just pick up drug bags on the reg you know."

"Oh? Excuse me. I'd never would have guessed." Sassy lad. "Your name then sir?"

"You don't have the pleasure to know that" - he smiles. Literally everyone that knows English and talks in a British accent might or might not know Louis and Harry, best to not say.

"Interesting one you are. Alright, let's get to the real question." Nick's smile faltered as he put his hands on the desk, staring straight at Louis. "Where did you find the bag?"

Louis just quietly led them back to where he came from and told them in detailed what happened. Well, except the whole 'I stole this bike and it ran out of gas' part. He told them he is a tourist that flies around to get the feel of travelling and his phone got pick pocketed along with his money. And they believe him. Honestly, he is great at this. Good to know his skill hasn't worn out yet. 

They returned to the police office to ask him some more question and soon enough he was let go. "Hey mate!" Oh god. He turns his head, giving Nick the friendliest smile he could master while being hungry and tired. "You were pretty good in there. So, tourist on the go huh?"

"Yeah. You know who we are. It feels cool to just go around like this man. It feels like you're actually exploring the world"

"Really? So why is there a motorbike key in your pocket mate?"

Louis' face feels like they drained clear of all its color. Fuck. "Motorbike key? How are you so sure? I could have just been my house key mate"

"No need to lie to me. I don't work for them and honestly I'm not that nice. I can tell that's a motorbike key so lying won't do you good now"

"So you can tell between motorbike keys and what not and you know I probably stole the bike back there-"

"Yep"

"And still doesn't report me? Honestly what kind of police translator are you?"

" _Un_ official police translator. And what would I say? Hey, the cool guy that seems friendly and nice and brave that just turned a bag of drugs in? Yeah, he stole a bike. Like they would believe me. Plus the picture the other guy took is blurry as hell. Sure we can make out _some_ details but nothing concrete. Can't tell."

"That's the price of being nice baby. Now would you mind helping me out with a meal and some gas? I'm going to die over here."

Nick let out dramatic sigh with a smile playing on his lips. "Only because I like you"

"Oh shush, I'm married."

"I can tell. I am too. And I used to steal things too."

"Oi oii"

"Anyway, let's get you some food and gas. You gotta work for me though, to pay me back."

"Uh oh, I suddenly doesn't want your help anymore."

"What kind of man do you think I am?"

"A man who knows a thief and still acts oblivious?"

"A _man who_ is willing to help a fellow law incriminating Brits gets food. Besides, it's a pretty easy job. Think you'd love it." he said with a glint in his eyes.

The job turns out to be wearing a mascot suit and dances around. He hates the fucking job. The fucking suit is smelly. It's also very fucking heavy. Each time he moves, it feels like he might faint. And what with the fucking weather? It becomes warm in the morning, rain slightly in the evening and fucking freezing at night. Honestly what is this place?

"Common dance money dance!" - Nick joked, receiving a middle finger from Louis as he keeps on dancing.

It turns out Nick's boyfriend, or husband? Did he said he was married? Either way, Nick's boy is the son of the officer, which was the only reason why he was working for them. How he met his boy was interesting too. Apparently he was caught for stealing and things escalate. They started dating after he got out of jail.

Louis wishes he has a better love story to tell. That was sarcasm. His story is obviously better. Kiddingg. Though he was pretty surprised that's their dynamic because he met Nick's boy for a split second before he drowned himself in the body suit. The boy was really nice, very bad English, but very nice, polite. Totally not Nick.

By the time the shop closes, Louis is totally done. If that asshole of a translator doesn't give him food, is swears he will murder for it. If anything this stupid body suit can probably squeezes the lights out of someone if he tries hard enough.

"Louis, my man! Good job out there, honestly I really thought you couldn't do it, what with your thin little arms" - Nock teases, nudging him a bit with his elbow. Louis does not appreciate teases when he's hangry so he just gives back a warning glare.

"Woah woah, easy there tiger. Are you hungry? Must be huh, you've been complaining nonstop since this morning. Granted I did give you an egg." Nick said, helping him carry the body suit to the back of the cafe, basically storage room.

"Fuck off. An egg does not help me erase any of my embarrassment I had to endured in the last I don't know how many hours! I had to dab Nick, dab! That trend died half a year ago!"

"You sure are a feisty little guy. Calm down now, we're taking you to a restaurant. Sounds like a deal?"

"Oh fuck yeah! That's the best shit I've heard all day! Care if I borrow your bathroom though?"

"Sure man. You got any clothes?"

"Eh.. no. Just this one."

"Hm.. your pants seem fine.. Just take one of the shirts in the storage."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah man. It's the cafe's uniform but you danced around for us for a day, you deserve as much."

Okay so maybe this Nick guy isn't all that bad. Certainly not the best of guys Louis could crossed paths with but certainly not the worst. He could have been in jail too if anything.

Going a full couple of days without a shower and finally getting one is a refreshing feeling, but going a tiring day without food and finally getting it is like flying up to the heavens and spitting at the people that ever hurt you and your families. It's a great feeling is what he's trying to get at.

But so far he's still in the bath. God he never noticed how greasy his hair was until he washed it. The water beneath his feet is covered in an ugly brown and red color. He also asked for some bandages, bactericide and pain killers as well to patch up his wounds. Hori did a pretty good job with his remedies as the wounds are starting to close and aren't throbbing painfully anymore.

Wait. Shit. Hori. The sewn bag! He must have left it in the truck when he was too focused on stealing the motorbike! Fuck! It would have been so useful with the small things in the motorbike's trunk that he needed to carry. Now he feels terrible. At least it only has a flash with water in it, nothing to indicate whose it might be.

He sighed in memory of the lost bag before drying and clothing himself.

Nick ends up taking him and his boy to a pretty cute diner up the hills. They had to climb a lot of stairs but Louis would do anything for food right then. The diner was actually by a five stars hotel. When Louis asked if they were eating at the hotel with doubtful eyes, Nick laughed and ask him if Nick looks like a man who can afford such a place in which Louis said no, in which Nick proceeds to call him an asshole with very observant eyes.

"How did you find this place? It's up in a hill and literally we have to turn like a million corners" Louis grumbles, pulling out a chair for his two companion before pulling out one for himself.

"We live here man, it's a recommended place too." Nick settles in, sending a quiet thank you to Louis. "Plus if you live in a place along enough, you'll grow accustom to its shape and corners, it'd be like eating a cake"

"I doubt that cake thing but I trust you."

The diner serves simple Vietnamese dishes, which funny to say considering most of the food was served in bowls. There are the usual rice and meat, some noodles, soup and pho. It's a cute cozy place, two stairs, not that many tables.

"Hey Louis" - Nick said after paying for their meal, "We live with his", the Nick's boy, "mom and she's a bit weird with strangers so we can't really give you a place to stay tonight so here is the money for today since you worked for us, here is some extra just in case. I filled the gas for you and the motorbike dude give in this bag so here it is too. Just don't tell anyone you got it from me." Nick hands over the money and Hori's sewn bag. Honestly this guy is too good to be true.

They exchange their thank you's and goodbyes before heading on their own separate ways. 

Alright, new plans, getting a place to stay the night. He could probably sleep on the streets but does he trust people in the area that much? They put a bag of drugs on the side of the road, how much can they be trusted?

Turning the key and kicking off the kickstand, he is on the go again. The city is significantly colder yet more lively at night. The park is now as crowded as a bee nest, the little lights on the ground are almost shadowed by just how many people that was on the plot.

The area near the diner just got more and more crowded, especially down the kill as a flee market resides below. Need a lot of bargaining to get a good price but the things they sell is quite cute. Louis ends up buying a wooden camera keychain and a wooden rose keychain for his son and husband.

He hasn't been able to contact them just yet, been too focused on getting things done and eating food that he totally forgot one of his objective. Groaning a bit, he shakes off the guilt feeling to continue.

Some places are less crowded than others, such as the duck peddling lake or the flower park. Those places are relatively empty, probably because you can't see much flowers at night and lakes tend to be quite cold when night falls. So questions there.

Going further away from the main district, Louis finds himself in front of a church with a huge chicken statue on top of it. Now that's a bold design choice but that wasn't the reason why Louis finds himself here, oh no no.

He led himself there as he heard the echoing sound of guitar strumming in the most quiet neighbourhood in the whole city. Granted it was running quite late so he shouldn't have been so surprised.

Locking the head of the motorbike, to prevent it from being stolen duh, he adjusts the bag strap hanging from his shoulder before slowly making his way inside. 

The door was weirdly not locked, it was actually big enough for his motorbike if he wanted to squeeze it in. It's not exactly a huge building but it's big enough to look intimidating. A few steps circling its side and Louis finds himself behind the church, in front of a small house.

The guitar sound blends right in with the flicking sound of the small bonfire. It feels cozy despite the crammed space.

Facing him is a back of a man, probably around his age, slumping his back as his fingers work its magic with the strings. He wears a grey beanie and an old worn jacket, the old boot on his feet taps along with the music.

"Hello stranger" - he spoke up suddenly, never stopping his hand. Louis' shadow casting near the bonfire was probably what alarmed him.

"Hey there. Didn't know you could speak English." Louis stands where he is, not exactly waiting to scare the man or get himself into whatever unwanted business. 

"Me neither. For you." He turns around to face him, revealing the orange curls, the glasses, the blue eyes. Oh god he knows this man!

"Ed?!"

"Sir Tomlinson?"

"Oh cut the crap! Ed!!"

"Louis!!"

He half slams his body onto the other man as Ed stands up to return a similar hug in term of strength and pressure.

"Holy shit you stinks Eddie"

"You just hate the shampoo smell"

"Touché."

Ed let out a breathless laugh before inviting him to sit down. Louis takes the offer only after he took his motorbike inside with him, placing it where he could see just in case he runs into someone similar to himself.

"Oh my god Ed, I haven't seen you for, like, centuries man. What have you been up to after mob retirement?" Louis flops down on the grass, leaning his back on the wall of the small house which Ed corrected as a 'shed'.

"Centuries? That's a little much. I've heard you've gotten dramatic, didn't know it was true or not but seeing it with my eyes I don't think they're buffing." Ed pokes his chest playfully who returns it with a light elbow jab to the side.

"Shut up and answer my question twat!" Louis giggled as Ed chuckled, rubbing his side. He supposes his elbow is too sharp, even for a light jabbing.

"Sorry sorry" Ed shakes his head, a smile still on. "Well after betraying your father's team, I went under Mr.Styles' wing as everyone else before switching to his sister's but like.. it's not what I wanna do, you get me? Like it was fun and the thrill is great and the rest of the team is like my brothers and sisters but.. I don't know. 

"One day I just lost the feel on the gun then the feel for going out and fighting people. I know i was doing good, we always fight other mobsters who overused their power or drug lords or whatever but I'm just tired of being the government's dirty-work-team you know?" Ed shrugs, grabbing his guitar again, strumming a random tune.

"So I talked to Gemma and she was very nice and supportive about it, even gave me a good amount of cash, passport and so on. She was honestly the best boss I could ever ask for." He smiles at Louis, nudges at him with his shoulder. "And your boy is the best boss too, just short lived for me"

"I'm not saying anything mann" Louis chuckled, nudging him back. 

"How are you with him going anyway? I remember saying you look like a short lived relationship type while he looks like someone that would spend his whole life with one person. Who ends up winning?"

"Jesus you really take me for _that_ bad of a commitment guy?" Louis pouts, Ed just shrugs, immune to Louis' antics, still.

"Oh common I'm not that bad! I was the one who proposed!"

"You? Proposed? To him? Not the other way around? You've gone a long way from your younger years Mr.Tomlinso- Louis. Louis, sorry."

"That name just reminds me of my dad, ew. He's kind of the reason why I'm here." Louis leans back a little, using his arms to keep himself stable.

"Troy? What did he do this time? No wait, let me guess. He kidnapped you in hope to shake Harry's will and give him back his position?"

"Bingo. You really know him well."

"Not something I'm proud of but what can you do. I still don't get why Harry wouldn't just kill him off. Ever since he took him down I'm always questioning that. I mean it's not like you'd protest. Wait, did you protest?"

"Well- I-" Louis slumps down slightly, turning his head towards the tree on the other side of him instead of Ed.

"Dude" Ed put down his guitar, turning to him with a concerned look, almost frustrated. Not that Louis could blame him, if his friend's dad was treating everyone including his own son horribly, he'd be angry that his friend defended the guy too.

"Ok ok but, like, hear me out" Louis sits up, awkwardly shifting himself a bit so he's facing Ed, kind of. "He's my dad man, in the end of the day he was the sperm that made me. I hate him from the inside out but I-.. I don't know.. I guess before I had this.. small drop of hope that _maybe_ he'll get better and that he'd be able to redeem himself to be a good man. But I supposed I'm just delusional." Louis ruffles his hair before dragging his hand downwards to rub his face.

Ed, being the good friend that he is, remains quiet, taking his hand to rub Louis' back gently. "It's okay man, you're okay. How are you going to deal with him now?"

"Don't know.. I have a feeling Harry will take care of him once he met him this time. He's always a sweet heart but I have a feeling his tolerance for Troy had ran dry, a long time ago."

"Everyone's tolerance ran dry for him the moment we found out about you man. I don't know how big your heart is to actually have him fit in it." Ed pokes at his chest, where his heart would be, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Louis rubs his chest where he was poked but stays quiet, smiling slightly. "How did you end up here anyway? Like in this city and in.. this church"

"Oh I live here man. After leaving I was aiming for a quiet, peaceful place so I kind of went around different countries and stuff and after a while of travelling I figured this place was cool."

"You used Gemm's money to fly around different countries??"

"Oh nah, I biked around."

"Bike- Dude are you fucking crazy?!"

"No. I got like a pass for visually all countries now. Why do you think I haven't contacted any of you for, how many years is it? 10 to almost 20 years?"

"Dude you are fucking mental."

Ed barked out a laugh, "Who even say 'mental' anymore?! Dude I've been off the face of the Earth almost and even I know that's old."

"Shut up! I use it! It's just a word, I can still use it if I so prefer!"

"You are a strange man Tomlinson. Or are you a Styles now?"

"I proposed, my last name." He lifts his chin proudly, hands on his hips, acting dramatically proud but he's always quite dramatic so what's new?

"Right, of course." Ed chuckles fondly, "Harry is still whipped for you?"

"When did he ever not?"

"I shouldn't have asked" Ed chuckled.

"You still haven't answered why you are living in a church my dude."

"Behind it technically."

"Within its walls, within this church."

"You are too much sometimes, alright." Ed chuckles. "I work for the church. Though more like I clean and help out stuff and if they were to do charity stuff, I'd be the organizer, things like that."

"You're so nice I want to puke."

"Oh shut up, you're not different _Tommo_. Do i need to pull out the receipts too?"

"Ew Internet slang."

"At least I'm up with the time enough to use it."

"Hey! I'm hip! I know what it means!"

"No one uses 'hip' in forever now Louis, are you sure you're not in the wrong century?"

"Hey hey, why don't you shut up and play that guitar? I like it more than I like you!" Louis huffed out a dramatic breath, folding his arms and crossing his legs together. 

"Yes your Highness" he rolls his eyes, started strumming again.

For a while they just sat in silence, there isn't much to talk about. No, that's a lie, there is so many things he wanted to ask Ed. He wanted to ask how he afford the house, did they sponsor him? Is the house or shed belongs to the church but he's just taking it? Is he living comfortably? How was his family? Does he gets paid for his job like? There was so many things he wanted to know but in the same time he just want to let himself drown in the soft sound if guitar, the flickering fire and the occasional humming along with leafs rustling.

He closes his eyes for a bit, relaxing his head on his arms as Ed hums the tune of "You are my sunshine", the tune Ed used to play quite frequently when they were younger. He promptly forgets about the phone call he needed to make, the people he needed to see. He's just so exhausted all he could think of was a rest. He wanted to meet them, of course he does, he wanted so desperately to just hear his son's voice or his husband's breathing, he really does, but at this point he couldn't even keep his eyes open, must less speak.

"Long day, Louis?" Ed asked, putting the fire out as he gathers the limited things that were laying across the ground.

Louis just nodded slowly, his eyelids almost fully closing on him. With a bit of help from Ed, Louis pulled himself up and was helped into the shed. He could hear from rustling outside before Ed pushes the motorbike inside of the shed, leaning it onto the wall in the corner before pulling a sleeping bag out.

"Ed, sleep on the bed, I'll be down there, it's your house." - Louis said, sluggishly sitting up to move downwards only to have Ed gentle palm on his chest and his soft smile.

"It's okay man, you're the guest. Plus you gave me an escape so honestly I owe you more than just a bed."

"But Ed-"

"No buts, head to sleep man, you can barely open your eyes. I'm surprised you can still drag your ass to this church." Ed smiles, lying down when Louis nodded and copied the action.

"Hey Ed." Louis asked, his voice echoed in the small shed filled with nothing but darkness and the dimmed street light outside.

"Yeahh?" Ed answered, yawning right after. Louis doesn't even need to look down to know the man probably has his eyes closed with his glasses next to him instead of on him by this point."

"Do you have a phone? I want to call Harold in the morning." Louis rubs his own eyes, trying to at least stay awake long enough to have this last conversation of the day.

"No. But I can probably ask the church to let you borrow one. In the morning." Ed yawns again, rustling noise could be heard. He probably moved to shift to his side or just to get comfortable in whatever position he's currently in.

"Alright.. Thanks. You're a lifesaver." Louis rubs his eyes with his wrist, not really hearing what Ed replied with before he let sleep takes him away to dream land.

*  
* *

__

_Everyone sat the dinner table, staring at their food in complete silence, half taking in their recent victory in fighting the Toml family, half mourning the people who sacrificed during it all. A part of them were holding back what they were really thinking. Especially about the earlier decision and Louis can felt it burn through his skin. Harry didn't say anything didn't say whose idea it was but Louis knew it was his._

_Occasionally he would hear little whispers before someone else hushed it, bringing the silence back. He hated it. He hated it so much. "I understand that my decision is not something everyone agree with." He finally spoke up, "But if you have disagreement or insults or anything at all to tell, I'd rather you say it instead of bottling it up."_

_Whispers grew louder, people turning to their left and right to see if there is anyone else who have the guts to stand up and speak. People stayed seated after a while, even Harry had grown quite impatient with their attitude. Sensing Harry's discomfort, Louis snuck his hand down to squeeze gently on his thigh, telling him to calm down and that it was okay. Harry relaxed but the frown on his face never fazed._

_Too focused on Harry's frown, Louis almost missed someone standing up until he heard their chair being pulled backwards, the loud noise made every heads turn to their direction._

_Of course it's Ed. Ed has been around before Harry was accepted in the family, not to mention he, so far, has the biggest grudge against Troy, his former boss, and that is a lot of grudges._

_"I think I speak for everyone here when I disagree with your decision just a while ago. With all due respect Boss, I, we, do not understand why you would let a man like him go, not even submitting him to the police. Not to mention I remember he wasn't the kindest to Mr. Tomlinson either, was he? No one here needed him on the face of the Earth sir. No one. Yet you still let him go."_

_Louis tensed, almost immediately, the end on Harry's thigh wasn't for Harry's comfort anymore, it was for his own. He kept his head down, knowing it was his fault that Harry was covering for. Curling his hand into a fist, he took a handful of Harry's pants fabric into his fist, trying to swallow the guilt._

__

_He knew the man deserve jail or death more than anyone he had ever met, he shouldn't even deserve to be born, but he was still Louis' dad. No matter what happens, he couldn't bare seeing the man dead, he couldn't bare seeing Harry nor any of his family members doing the same thing Troy has been doing for years either: getting rid of people that displeased him._

_Gently, Harry's hand found his, curling his hand around Louis' fist, sliding his finger inside to relax the grip he had on Harry's pants. Although he was less tense, Louis couldn't push away the guilt feeling that was welling up in his chest._

_"Everyone deserve a second chance, even people like Troy." - Harry spoke for him, his thumb running across Louis' knuckles slowly in back and forth motion._

_"Boss, he killed lives just because he wanted to, he betrayed people in his own family, he even abandon his biological family, he deserve anything but a second chance! One of these days he will either kill more people or come back!"_

_"And when he does, we will be prepared. The decision had been made and he had been released. There is no point in us continuously bringing this argument back as he had already left the building. What we do next will depend on his next move. As I said everyone deserve a second chance but if they don't take it and use it carefully, I will not hesitate in taking that second chance away from them. Are we clear Sheeran?"_

_Ed's frown deeply but he let out a soft sigh as his gaze dropped to the desk. He stayed silent for a while before letting out another sigh followed with a respectful but defeated "Yes boss" before settling back to his seat._

_The next questions were generally about what are their next moves are and what were their plans for the next lair and their motives along with the recruitment policy and everything else along the line._

_It wasn't until the end of the meeting did Harry stopped rubbing on Louis' knuckles but instead raised them for him to plant a soft kiss on as everyone else left. Louis basically sagged against the seat, rubbing his temple as Harry snaked his arm behind his back, rubbing gentle circles on it in which Louis leaned back onto._

_"Harry, I don't know what to do.. I feel like I'm doing the wrong thing.. I just- I can't go through with it. I know everyone want to, I know you want to, hell even I wanted to but I- I just can't." Louis let out a deep sigh._

_Harry nodded, pulling him closer until he basically scooped Louis onto his laps, his hand running up and down Louis' back comfortingly._

 _"You're treating me like a kitten." Louis grumbled but made no efforts to push away, away relaxing against each up-and-down strokes._

_"Aren't you not?" Harry smirked out at him, that cheeky smirk he hasn't seen in months since they have been planning and executing their plan._

_Louis let out a huff of breath before pinching the man's cheek. "Cheeky" - he commented, raising and eyebrow dramatically which somehow made Harry laughed. Louis was pretty convinced Harry would literally laugh at everything he said at that point._

_"Are you more okay now love?" Harry asked, planting a soft kiss on Louis' temple, enjoying the soft giggle that escaped from Louis._

_"I'm more calm now, yeah. Just.. full of guilt I supposed.."_

_"Don't be. I stand by my words, everyone deserves a second chance. We'll take him down the day he commit something else."_

_Louis hummed softly, letting himself shag against Harry's hold, nuzzling his face into the man's chest. It felt like forever since the last time they actually have some quiet time to themselves while not being extremely on the fence about what would be coming their way. It has been so long since the day they were finally relaxed. It might not last as long as Louis would like but what can you do? At least they still had it._

_"Hey Lou..?" - Harry asked softly, his strokes on Louis' back decreased in speed, he could also hear the nervousness in Harry's voice too. Last time Harry had soften his voice and slowed his movements was when Harry asked him if he could buy a couple pair of sparkling boots that Louis said no to a year ago. This must be something else Louis had refused to let Harry had before._

_"Yeah?" Turning his head upwards, Louis gave Harry's chest a reassuring pat, encouraging him to continue talking. Louis was in a pretty good mood, if anything he would probably agreed with Harry asked he could kill a man right then and there. Alright, maybe that was a bit of a lie considering what happened a while ago. Not that Louis could help it, the man was still his dad after all. He really couldn't explain the strange feelings in his guts when it came to this Troy._ <.p>

_"Can we.. Um.." Harry paused, hesitating, the hand on his back just stopped its motion, clenching itself into a fist, taking in a fair amount of fabric in it. "Nah, it's.. nothing. It's kind of stupid.." Harry bit the inside of his bottom lip, slowly sucking it in, a frown forming between his eyebrows, just contemplating._

_Louis reached up, pressing his index finger in between Harry's brows, unconsciously smile as the frown slowly faded away on Harry's forehead. When he looked back down, facing his husband, the man was smiling ear to ear. "You look like a frog, stop that." He chuckled as Harry let out a sqwak of laughter. "Alright, now tell me. What is it that you want that is apparently so stupid you don't even want to tell me, you _husband_ , who had to listened to all of your stupid puns and requests and choices?"_

_Harry let out a soft chuckle, burying his nose in Louis' feathery hair for a while. Louis wasn't sure what Harry usually did up there whenever he did that, sometimes Louis thought he was sniffing around. If it were to be anyone else Louis would probably not let them snoop round his hair like that. But it wasn't just anyone else._

_Harry hummed thoughtfully for a bit before pulling his nose away. :Staring straight back at Louis. "I wanted to adopt a kid." he said, almost shyly._

_A kid? Oh, ok, well, a kid is a bit of a surprising but expected question. Harry had always had a bit of an obsession when it comes to having a child. Before Louis had always said no, mostly because they were young or because they were both mobster workers who were on the run or because they were working towards the goal of taking down a big family._

_But at that moment, they were both grown adults, young but grown, they both have a stable amount of money, safety, position and residence. Maybe they needed a bit of work on their family but over all things were mostly stable now. They could have a child._

_Louis gulps at the idea. Kids. Harry had always loved kids, adore them, would probably die for them. Louis too, even when Louis was still living on the streets, he'd share his limited amount of food if he saw a homeless kid. They both wanted this, a lot too if anything._

_Sensing Louis' hesitation, Harry immediately tried to backtrack. "It's sudden I know but it's okay if you still don't want them. I remember bringing it up before and you said no so if the answer is still the same now I'd totally get it-"_

_"I want a boy."_

_"A what?"_

_"You get to pick the name, I think I at least have the rights to choose the gender of our first baby!"_

_"I get- I get to.. choose the name?"_

_"Yeah, you've been calling our not-yet adopted child Darcy anyway."_

_"But I was thinking of a little girlie Darcyyyy" Harry whined, a huge grin on his face before he pulled Louis into an unbelievably tight hug. "Thank you thank you thank you" he mumbled into Louis' chest, peppering kisses anywhere his lips could touch, turning Louis into a giggling mess._

_"Stop stop! I'm not Darcy! I'm not the baby! Harry stop it!" He squeaked in the mist of giggles as Harry blowed on his tummy, nuzzling his face in there._

_"You're not_ the _baby but you are_ my _baby!" Harry exclaimed happily, tickling Louis' sides despite being almost kicked in the face as Louis wiggled around on his laps, closing his eyes as tears well up in the corners of his eyes for laughing so hard, not really noticing where his legs and arms go._

_Harry stopped after a bit, just pressing Louis as close to him as possible as Louis tried to normalize his breathing. When Louis opened his eyes again, he was greeted with the oh so familiar green pair staring back at him._

_His smile grew as Harry's grew. Moving his hand through Harry's long curly locks, he smiled even bigger as Harry almost purred at that, looking so happy and content._

_Louis didn't know who leaned in first but he did know was that both met each other in the middle, feeling each other's soft lips moving against one another, feeling the soft breaths from each other's nose. At that moment; Louis was reminded of how they just fit perfectly, like two puzzle pieces that were lucky enough to find one another._

_When they pulled apart, Harry still couldn't wipe the dopey smile off his face. "It's strange. No matter where we are I feel safe. Like as if I'm back at home."_

_"Do you?" Louis moved a rebellious strand of hair behind Harry's ear, "I'll make you feel like home, then."_

_Harry smiled impossibly bigger. "I_ am _home."_

*  
* *

__

There are multiple ways to wake someone up, little name calling, some shouting, water to the face, shaking or hitting. What Louis does not expect is to be drowned in dried leaf when he wakes up and that's exactly what happened.

When asked about it Ed just shrugs with a stupid smile on his face, telling Louis to take the brom and sweep them outside, getting ready for the new day as a church helper.

"Why do I have to work? Aren't I supposed to be your guest, not coworker?" Louis sassed, still taking the long and weirdly stiff brom, as if it was made out of multiple twiks, and starts sweeping.

"You have to work your way to a meal and phone call Louis, no exception." Ed rolls his eyes but doesn't tease Louis further even when Louis struggles to push the leafs outside of their shed.

They sweep the shed then moved on to the front yard of the church. He bows when he saw the father walking in, earning himself a warm smile and a pretty firmly gripped handshake.

He was sure at one point or another Ed introduced him to the father before the man walked inside but it's not like he knew the language to elaborate about himself so he just smiles through it all. 

"He said he likes you." Ed said, sweeping the leafs and flowers into two different piles before sweeping the flowers toward the tree so they can form a circle at its feet.

"Doesn't he?"

"He does. Not in a creepy way. He just said you seem friendly and has a nice smile."

Took roughly an hour or less but they finally get it done, by that point church goers are finally piling up inside.

"They go to church this early?"

"Depends on the group. Some groups come really late too actually." Ed shrugs, sipping his can of coke. "A bit later we're taking some kids to the fair to raise money fir charity and let them have fun. Some of us will be working in a stall a bit like a food stand to get some money, the other will watch the kids. Which one do you pick? Or do you wanna go at all?"

Scratches at his chin stubble, Louis considers for a bit before turning to Ed. "Not if I haven't gotten the phone yet!"

A laughter ripped out from Ed's stomach before he handled his phone over, holding back his laughter as Louis basically lights up and yank it out of his hand and types the number in without hesitation.

Both stays silent, waiting for the other line to pick up. Maybe calling at 6am isn't that good of an idea. Louis should probably maybe drop a little text message, maybe so when Harry wakes up he can-

"Hello? Who is this? How do you get this number?"

Louis feels his chest collapsing onto itself, tears welling up in his eyes as his body shakes a little. He manage to choke out a "Sun" - their code word, before he started to cry for real.

Harry caught on immediately. "Louis! Oh my god Louis! Babe! Oh my god I miss you, i miss you so much! Are you okay? Are- Are uou hurt? Where are you babe?" He asked continously, holding back his own sobs as he tries to get as much information as possible.

"I'm fine..", Louis hiccups, "I'm in the city, met Ed here. It's", he sniffles, taking the tissue Ed gives him to wipe his snot. "It's going downwards from the mountains. Where are you? I miss you so much."

"I'm in the village, they told me you were heading towards the city too. God I miss you so much. We're coming to pick you up babe, just hang on okay and we'll find a meeting area when we get to the city. Does that sound alright?"

"That sounds amazing", he sniffles, calming his breathing a bit. "God I miss you Hazza."

"I miss you too Boo.. We'll see you soon, I need to tell the others, stay safe okay?" Harry blows a kiss in the phone, the obnoxious kissing sound sending giggles in Louis as he kisses back before both hanging up.

"You two are still going strong, that's beautiful", Ed smiles warmly at him as he receives his phone back. "So how about that charity work?"

"I'm watching the babies, unless you want us to get no money out of his food stand."

Another laughter ripples through Ed's mouth, Louis joins in shortly. "God I miss you man. Alright, let's go."

Louis smiles at that. Time to go babysit some kids. God he misses Harry and Darcy. He'll be seeing his own baby soon and maybe video call Darcy, his own kid. The idea makes him just so giddy as he stands up and follow Ed back in the shed, preparing.

*  
* *

__


End file.
